Life of the Army
by mUmaRhz
Summary: AU. "Sasuke, just because I've been an inactive soldier for the past five years, doesn't mean my skills have deteriorated one bit" she said with a sexy smirk. Five years have gone. Past mistakes and acquaintances make themselves known. RE-EDITING!
1. Prolouge

**Normal Disclaimer Applied**

**Title:** Life of the Army

**Rating:** M (just in case)

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure

**Author:** mUmaRhz

**A/N:** This is my first, and I've just re-edited this chapter again because there were somethings that I wanted to cut.. Enjoy

Prologue:

* * *

War's approaching, it's not declared yet, but it will soon. President Tsunade Namikaze could feel it through every fiber of her being. She is currently in a meeting with the Presidents and Army Marshals of Sand, Mist and Waterfall, discussing certain events and information that have arisen with the opposing countries Cloud, Grass, Rock, Sound and Rain. As the meeting ensues it is clear that the enemy has started preparations for war.

'_What are Cloud, Rain, Grass, Rock and Sound been up to? People and their need for more power. I wonder what they'll do if they are the victors in this war... They probably would turn against each other… Pft power hungry bastards.'_

The meeting had been going on for four hours now. A room filled with allies, papers covering the large, round mahogany table, eight chairs filled with military and country representatives having long in-depth discussions. A room that has not been vacated since 0730 hours. A room that is filled with breath and body heat. _'Ewww, it's really stuffy in here….oh good we're wrapping up'_

"This is final then, Leaf, Sand, Mist and Waterfall will work together to overcome the threat that these countries and their people are bringing. We will gather our entire strategists together and full proof each stage that has been mentioned today, and to either change or alternate them. Please ensure that we work together….. If there is nothing else then Ladies and Gentlemen we will see each other in the next five days. Please start the first phase of our plan and continue until next week. This meeting is adjourned. Travel safely."

Heels clicking the floor, red toe nailed feet stepping round one more corner, climbing up a few more steps, Tsunade made her way back to the confines of her office. Shizune head flew up to see her President coming. As Tsunade passed her secretary and long time friend's desk, she paused. Breathed in. Shizune's worried face looked at her, waiting for the verdict of today's meeting and further instructions.

'_They sure are going to be pissed.'_ thought Tsunade.

"Shizune. Bring out file Recon" "Tsunade-sama…" "Time to call upon our ANBU Elites."

Phase One: Operation: Recollection all of Ex-ANBU Black Ops Soldiers.

* * *

'_I am sorry that I have to do this to them. They have worked so hard to live a normal life. Well as normal as it can be.' _Tsunade thought as she entered her office and sat in her big black leather chair '_Oh well they know when their country calls they must come….. I am going to have headache after this…..where's my sake?'_

"Tsunade-sama here are the files that you have requested."

"Good, are all their contacts here? Have they been updated or are they still the same?"

"They're still the same Tsunade-sama. Shall I send out the "invoice" now?"

"Hai. Make sure you get their answers within 24 hours Shizune."

"Hai"

With seventeen files presented in fronted of her, she realized that maybe over the years of being an inactive soldier they may have families of their own. _'Or maybe not...please don't. I seriously do not want to take them away from their families…if they have one... Let's have a look shall we...'_

**Team Cobra**

Nara. Riku – Lt. Colonel

Yamanaka. Hidian – Major

Haruno. Gaara – Major

Tsunade smiled as she looked at the first team. _'Hmm Nara eh. Che, he's one of my political advisors. Well this will be interesting… Aww my grandbaby Gaara sure has grown over the years. I haven't seen much of the others, excluding Gaara. Well he's Sand's President. He can't be in the front lines anymore... Pft that Jashin worshipper...foul mouthed dude. Bad influence'_

**Team Delta 2**

Haruno. Ryuu – Colonel

Hoshigaki. Kisame – Major

Morino. Kakuzu – Major

Inuzuka. Hana – Major

'_Ah now here's a funny team. Loud, scary, and foul mouthed...at times... The whole lot of them. How they rose in the ranks I have no idea. . Just like his grandfather, a writer and a traveler though he doesn't write the crap Jiraiya writes...though it has some perks...hehehe... Aww I wonder if my grandbaby has proposed to Hana yet. Ryuu you stupid boy don't let her go!'_

**Team Delta 1**

Haruno. Sasori – Major

Yamanaka. Deidara – Major

Uchiha. Tobi – Major

Zetsu – Major

'_Now this team… two loud mouths and two silent ones. Sasori sure has changed since he left the military. Hmm I'll be meeting up with my grandbabies soon. I am soooo happy. Note to self bring a lot of sake for a celebration. Who else. Eh Yamanaka. Him and Sasori used to bicker like old ladies "art this, art that"...hmm well they are world known artists now. Hmmm Uchiha Tobi…Uchiha Tobi….OH he's the one that acted like a child. How he became an ANBU Elite is a mystery to me. Deidara would shoot him at times. Oh and Zetsu... hmm if I remember correctly he had a fetish for plants...'_

**Team Alpha 2**

Haruno. Nagato – Colonel

Haruno. Konan – Major

Uchiha. Moyuku – Major

'_Konan and Nagato should be married now... I WANT GREAT-GRANDCHILDREN…hmmm… anyway I am soo sorry for doing this to them, they probably had their future planned out..sigh... Uchiha Moyuku. This is Fugaku's eldest son. Hm I wonder…. All Uchihas are working in a family business now. Hmm I wonder how that's working out. He was always the lazy type and hated paper work. Fugaku almost had a heart attack when Moyuku declined the position of Colonel and said he was happy with being a Major… hehehe happy times, happy times…Shisui must have rubbed off on him.'_

As Tsunade looked at the last three files her face grew grim.

**Team Alpha**

Uchiha. Itachi – Colonel

Uchiha. Shisui – Major

Then she opened the last file.

**Name:** Haruno. Sakura

**Rank:** Colonel

**Age:** 25

**D.O.B:** 23.03.85

**Blood type:** O+

**Identification code: **Blossom01alpha

**Numbers of year(s) of inactive duty:** 5 years. Left ranks at the age of 20

**Current lifestyle: **World known Doctor, CEO of Senju 'n' Haruno Corp, CEO of Haruno and Yamanaka Fashion and Magazine Co., part partners with the Morino Sport and Weapon Industry, and part CEO to the H.H Works (Haruno and Hyuuga). Works in the music industry.

'_My top ANBU Elite team, consisting of my only granddaughter. When was the last time I saw her…hmm I was talking to her last week… no, no it was eight months ago. But face to face? I miss her very much. She's definitely made her mark on the world. She has definitely made me proud…'_

* * *

"_So dear how's everything going? Give me a recap of what you've been doing for the past few years."_

"_Oh Tsunade-baa, I'm loving life-though I've loved it always- it's just the thought of living a life outside the army forces and such. But I'm doing really well. I've accomplished my dream of being a doctor. I have hospitals all over the place in our allying countries, thus increasing the Senju 'n' Haruno Medical Foundation fortune. I've also become a business woman baa-san. Can you believe that?"_

"_Well Sakura that is very good. I am glad that I taught you everything in the medical field when you were younger dear. Now a business woman? What business have you acquired?"_

"_Well Tsunade-baa I've managed to secure dealerships, partnerships and many more with Ino Yamanaka who is in the Fashion and Modeling Industry. Do you remember kaa-sans fashion business and magazine businesses? Well me and Ino joined forces together and now the Haruno and Yamanaka Fashion and Magazine Co. is the top business in this sector throughout the world! Cool huh baa-san. Not only that I've secured a partnership with Tenten Morino – whose family deals with weapons and sports. This is great because we also deal with the Military by increasing and updating all weapons ensuring that they are advanced. We also help sport teams all over Konoha, raising the stats on our sport teams and their rates of wining. Also I've partnered with the Hyuuga Empire baa-san. They specialize in the Food and Accommodation Industry and Computer software, so like hacking or improving ones software, and with the Hyuuga's the Haruno name has opened successful restaurants and hotels. I've sure been busy huh baa-san. And that's not all, all three of them have become my best friends baa-san."_

"_Wow. I have got to say Sakura you sure are making yourself and the Haruno Family known."_

"_Yes baa-san but also the Senju family, especially in the medical field let's not forget about that."_

"_Hahahahaha, no we shan't. But what about the Namikaze family? You know you grandfather is going to be depressed."_

"_Hahahahahahahahahaha... oh baa-san, ojii-san will be alright, Ryuu and Nagato have contributed towards the Namikaze fortune anyway. They all deal with writers and publicists, though Nagato deals with Computer software as well. Oh did you know that he works with me alongside the Hyuuga's? Well yeah, oh and Konan-nee-Chan – Nagato's wife works as a model with the Haruno and Yamanaka Fashion and Modeling Co."_

"_Aw sweetie that is great. I am really proud of you sweet heart. It feels just like yesterday when I was teaching you about being a medic…sniff, sniff… Oh my grandbaby HAS GROWN UP."_

"_Hehe thanks baa-san"_

"_Well honey what else have you been up to? You know what about your interests and …your love life...especiallyyoursexlifesweetie?"_

The phone was silent for a few seconds

"_WHAT. BAA-SAN please! You're worse than kaa-san. My love life is nonexistent at the moment baa-san – oh don't you cry on m- I just want to get all my goals accomplished fir- what! I'm doing it this way so that I can enjoy life later- Yes baa-san I still go out with the girls- Yes I go clubbing, though I don't know how that is relevant…..WHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT BAA-SAN DON'T QUESTION ME ABOUT MY SEX LIFE - YES I DO THANK YOU VERY MUCH GOSH - OH ITS VERY EMBARASSING - WHY? What kind of a question is that... BECAUSE it's just weird talking about how many guys I've slept with baa-san, you know how hard it is for me to date; you make me sound like a whor... NO we are changing the subject right now…I can't hear you, I can't hear you...LALALALALALA LALALALALA LALALAA…"_

"_OKAY FINE WELL TALK ABOUT SOIMETHING ELSE. FOR GOODNESS SAKE GIRL...hmmph…at least your satisfying your – oh now stop being a prude Sakura – I am your grandmother- What do you mean exactly? SAKURA HARUNO! Quit it your being a chil – what was that! Fine, fine…illjustaskyourmother… oh nothing dearie. Soooo tell me any interests or expanding of hobbies so far?"_

"_Well I've improved my gymnastic and cheerleading skills hahahaha...baa-san really stop with the innuendos...but I've always been flexible – BAA-SAN! Annnyyway. I've also done modeling with Ino. I don't just run my businesses I take part in them as well. I've learnt how to wield weapons, play different sports, increased my culinary skills as well baa-san, courtesy of Tenten and Hinata. In return I've taught them some medical stuff as well, and they've been a part of my many musical projects. Yes I'm a song producer and a singer… Well I've always had a thing with music baa-san...Yes I remember that too... Yeah anyway we learn off each other it's pretty cool... No they do not know I'm and ex-soldier baa-san..."_

"_Oh sweetheart your father would be proud. You sure have grown. How do you manage everything – oh really, so you have people who look after them, and your Co CEO's – so you mainly over look everything and such. Well dearie you always knew your priorities and had exceptional organizational and time management skills…Meeting? Aww you do! Well sweetie take care and remember to visit me – yes yes – love Sakura. Bye-bye"_

**.::::.**

"Shizune have you sent out those "messages"?"

"Hai Tsunade-sama"

'_Each of my Elites has made a name for themselves… They are all world known or very successful. All in good time and they will be here. I feel like the enemy. Depriving them of the life that they each wish to seek out.'_

* * *

_**..Meanwhile...**_

"_Please enter your Identification code. Please wait as we process and confirm identification code and voice. Press your index finger in the space provided. Please wait for confirmation. Please raise this to your left eye. Please wait for confirmation. Person confirmed. Commence message._

_This is your President speaking. Hello soldier. Your country requests your service urgently. This is operation recon. You are to meet at the Pavilion Chancellor Hotel at 1900 hours on 090610. Contact HQ for confirmation of position and attendance. Contact details are behind paper. This message will self destruct in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"_

* * *

_Read and review  
_


	2. Introductions

**Normal Disclaimer Applied**

**Title:** Life of the Army

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Romance/Adventurer

**Author:** mUmaRhz

**A/N: **I'm sorry to those, if the alerts didn't alert you. I re-edited my last chapter, and had to delete the entire thing, because I'm like new and don't really get how to do this or that. So please bear with me!...lol...there were some things that I wanted to cut out also. So yeah. But thank you though. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Thanks.

Chapter One Introductions:

* * *

It's a beautiful spring day in the city of Konoha. Wind blowing smoothly through the sky, caressing nature's produce, challenging buildings that block their paths of travel, cooling the earth's ground and it's civilians who are either enjoying or working on this beautiful day. Now on days like this, where the sun is out, birds chirping happily and the wind whistling through the sky, while adding to the created atmosphere of clam and relaxation, there is an area in Konoha where the residents of this place meet.

Konoha Park.

A park, the size of six football fields, a total of 600 hundred yards. Filled with places for playing outdoor sports, walking the dog, children activities or simply lying down and enjoying the day.

Four occupants who are spending their day off and their 'girl's day out' are in said park.

Sitting under a fully blossomed Cherry blossom tree contained four world renowned females in their respected workings, though one who is known for many, and four best of friends. These 25 year old females, who ignore the stares and glares, chat and argue animatedly while enjoying each other's company.

"You know It's been a while since we've actual enjoyed a day, like this with each other, without being indoors" said one brunette who sighed and laid on the opened picnic blanket

A dark violet haired female commented "Hm. Y-your right. Usually we're d-dragged to c-clu-u-bs, or dragged to each other's house, or the gym, or each other's favorite place, or dragged on a plane or boat – "

"Don't forget dragged to the shopping mall" replied the brunette. A giggle passed the three of the females while an unlady like snort came from the other.

"Excuse me for having a passion for clothes" exclaimed a platinum blond

"More like obsession. Though seriously, I don't know why you bother, when you partially own a fashion company pig" giggled a pinkette.

"Oh hush forehead. I just like spending my money"

"Yes we _know_ that Ino" shot the pinkette. A laugh erupted from all.

**...**

Ino Yamanaka. Waist length blond hair, with a long side bang that covered her left eye, tied up in a high ponytail. Deep blue eyes complimented her ivory unblemished skin on her curvy hour-glass figure. Standing at a medium height of 5ft 9, Ms. Yamanaka has an outgoing, chatty, loud, and care-free personality mixed in. Co CEO of H.N.Y (Haruno & Yamanaka) Fashion and Magazine Co. A fashion designer and Model, best friend to the other three members, known as classy, has high expectations, love's flirting, has an obsession of clothes, shoes and males. Also very outspoken and is very conscious of her appearance. Today, Ino's hair was in its trademark ponytail, she sported a light purple sleeveless off the shoulder top that was tight around her stomach area and hugged her curves. She wore a white mini skirt that ended mid thigh and ended her clothing with black opened toed flats. As accessories she wore black bangles and black earrings which actually shinned when the sun hit it, and dark Gucci shades. All of Ino's clothes were made by herself so of course they're expensive and top quality.

**...**

Ino huffed and started to unpack the food.

"So Ten did you bring anything for us to play with today, or are we just going to sun bathe?"

**...**

Ten-Ten Morino. Light chocolate brown hair, styled in her trademarked hair do – two buns with strands of hair framing her face. Deep chocolate brown eyes flattered her curvy pear shaped figure with fair unblemished skin. Standing at a length of 5ft 11, Ms. Morino has a relaxed tomboy demeanor; she's humorous, sporty, skilled hands when with weapons, skilled in fighting, and a cool personality. Ms. Morino is partners with the Haruno Sports Foundation, and partial provider of weapons to Konoha Military Services. Known to beat many within sports, she has won multiple competitions and gained a name in this area. Today, Tenten styled her hair in two buns while wearing a deep green top that hugged her curves with a caption written in black: 'I'm the shiz and you know it' right in the centre, and had short sleeves that cut off near her shoulders. She wore black cargo mini shorts and white flip flops. She topped her outfit off with clear studs and a silver bracelet.

**...**

"Yep. I brought a volley ball, some water guns, Frisbee and a soccer ball. You guys up for some games later? Well start after we've had something to eat from the food Hinata brought."

**...**

Hinata Hyuuga. Dark violet mid length hair with her bangs styled in a blunt cut, framing the front of her face. Pale lavender eyes – trademark Hyuuga icon, awed her unblemished pale crème skinned curvy hourglass figure. Smallest of the four girls, Ms. Hyuuga stands at 5ft 8. She has a quiet and shy personality, though very kind and caring, she's also very insightful and very good with advice which is deep and meaningful. She has an innocent impression and plays the mother role within the group. She is the heiress to the Hyuuga Empire, Co CEO to the H.H (Hyuuga Haruno) Industry of Food 'n' Accommodations and Computing and Software. She's very helpful, trustworthy, has a conservative but 'out there' way about her. Today Hinata put her hair up into two high school girl ponytails. She wore light weighted, cotton made, lavender hoodie dress that hugged her curves and ended mid thigh. She finished her attire with black tights that ended just at her knees. She wore white flats and donned a pearl necklace.

**...**

"Hey did you bring my favorite Hina?"

"Yes Sakura I brought your dango"

**...**

Sakura Haruno. Medium length layered pink hair framed two deep emerald eyes. She contained an hour-glass figure covered in soft unblemished fair skin. Ms. Haruno stands at 5ft 10. She's short tempered, outgoing, strong willed, very argumentative, has a kind heart, very caring and gentle touch, determined and defiant personality, has a childish behavior, has many hobbies and interests ranging from medicine and health to modeling, being musically or politically involved, cooking, being an athletic sportswomen including cheerleading, weaponry and fighting. She participates in street racing, has a vast amount of admirers. She impresses an innocent and plain persona, but has side of being wild and mischievous. She carries herself with an air of intelligence and authority. She can mask her emotions as well as wear them on her sleeve, though many prefer her wearing her emotions than hiding them. She is a paradox. Sakura is a World renowned doctor, who has found cures too many diseases, and is the heiress to the Senju Haruno Medicine fortune. She is a CEO to the many businesses mentioned above with the other girls, and with many more. Ms. Haruno is also a part of the music industry, either performing or producing music with others or solo. She has a history of being in Konoha Military Service though has not been a part of it for five years. Sakura has many experiences and connections in high and low places; she's a force to be reckoned with. Her accomplishments have resulted in the Haruno name being world renowned, and her family filthy rich. All in all, she has everything you could want, with many wanting to be her, but is humble about her accomplishments and achievements. She is an icon for all females who strive to reach their goals. She is her own person, and she doesn't like to be anyone else. She also has her flaws that make her human. Today, Sakura is wearing a black army cap that's holding and hiding her hair. She wears a white, tight fitting tank top, which has accentuated her large endowments (that has been passed down through her Senju heritage, or thanks to her grandmother's DNA) which outlined her red laced bra, and small figure. With black booty shorts and white tennis shoes to complete her outfit, it also compliments her bum and shows off her long legs and soft fair skin. Very casual, though drool worthy, attire.

**...**

"Mmmmmm, I love your cooking Hina" moaned Sakura

"Haha stop tryna make out with the food forehead."

"Oh shut it pig."

Konoha Park is enjoyed by all. In the background there are castle playgrounds being conquered by little knights in small clothes. Various types of flowers spread across the fields spraying their natural scents in the air and coloring the ground with their vast colors. Soft prickly sea, of deep green grass, acts as a sheet for all to lie on, run across, or walk. There are mini hills of all shapes and sizes lounging on the grass, underneath tress, or soaking up the warm glow of the sun. Music is also enjoyed here, games and challenges are played, and interaction and meeting new people are also done here. Konoha Park is very lively on days like this.

As the girls enjoy their meal and chat, Sakura is deep in thought about the intervention that had recently popped up into her life. She mentally sighed, remembering how she had received her message from the army two days ago.

**.::::.**

"_Please enter your Identification code. __Blossom01alpha_

_Please wait as we process and confirm identification code and voice._

_Press your index finger in the space provided….._

_Waiting for confirmation…._

_Please raise this to your left eye….._

_Waiting for confirmation…._

_Haruno Sakura identified_

_Commence message._

_This is your President speaking. Hello soldier. Your country requests your service urgently. This is operation recon. You are to meet at the Pavilion Chancellor Hotel at 1900 hours on 090610. Contact HQ for confirmation of position and attendance. Contact details are behind._

_This message will self destruct in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"_

**...**

**..**

**.  
**

'_No, no this can't be happening…'_

_**Why are you complaining? **__Inner replied_

'_Oh it's you inner, haven't seen you in a while huh?_

_**Yes, yes I'm back. And that only means one thing….**_

_Sakura regarded her 'Yes, I know, you only show when I'm doing stuff for the army. Daymit I'm enjoying life outside of the army. This is what I have been striving to achieve since I was forced into that daymned service.'_

_**Hey now**__ inner said with her hand up in a defensive manner__** it's an honor to serve your country-**_

'_That's not what I meant. Of course I love serving my country and keeping its people safe, but I never wanted that life. I was put into that life and worked hard to come out of it. Sure being in the army has it's perks but I wanted my own life, which I got once I completed fathers challenge...but still...I just wanted a normal working life…'_

_Inner snorted humorously __**but if yah did then you probably would've had a much more boring lifestyle. Come on, admit it. With the experience of being in the army, the rushing of adrenaline, facing dangers majority of the time, you wouldn't of have become the risk taker you are today, and you wouldn't be who you are now….. WE WOULDN'T OF HAVE LOST OUR VIRGINITY!…..**_

_Sakura mentally sweat dropped at this 'Hey! I had too, thank you very much… But yeah'_

_**but hae at least we left with a reputation AND meet hot people in the army huh huh…**__ inner giggled and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively._

'_Oh hush you…' __**well at least well meet the rest of the family**_

_Sakura sighed. She hadn't seen anyone since she left the army, besides momma, Nagato-onii-chan and Konan-onee-chan. __**Weell you did talk to Baa-san **__'Yeah but that was 8 months ago on the phone.' And anyway I've only called Ojii-san, Gaara-nii, Ryuu-onii-chan, Sasori-nii and daddy… O.M.G I haven't seen them face to face for five years!_

_**Well this is the chance to do so, and also we'll be meeting up with Naruto-kun, Minato-ojisan, Kushina-oba-chan, Sakumo-ojisan, Niria-oba-chan Kakashi-kun, Itachi-kun, Shisui-kun, Hana, and the rest of them. It will be like a family reunion! PARTAE!**_

'_Oi control yourself, would yah…'_

_As inner started getting excited and said things like Itachi's hot body….Genma and sake…Anko and pranks… Sakura contacted Headquarters and confirmed her place._

**.::::.**

Sakura quietly sighed. _There's something bug going on _she thought _they wouldn't be calling us who left back unless it was a war…or if their current soldiers were incompetent…._mentally she laughed _I've got a feeling my past actions are going to bite me in the – _

"Sakura!"

"hm…" Sakura looked at them with a dazed expression "yeah pig...Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Sakura, we've been calling you for the past five minutes…" Ino regarded her with an angry look indicating that she wasn't paying attention to her _awesome_ story, while the others were looking at her with concerned expressions.

"Look it's nothing you guys need to worry about" She replied absentmindedly and looked down. Then paused, as realisation settled in _'oh crap..._ Her head flew up to see worried and determined looks.

"hmm you only say that when there _**is**_ something we should worry about" Hinata shot back

"Sakura there is something wrong for you to say _that_ to us. Now spill. You aren't going to keep us from helping you! We will help you get through this together that's what friends are for. You need stop with this thing about not burdening people with your problems." Ino lectured her "We are your friends, through thick and thin. NOW SPILL WOMAN!"

"Hmmph...Fine..."

_**Well might as well tell them, they're gonna pester until you do**__.' Che thanks a lot inner. Hopefully this isn't going to bite me in the ass'…__**hmmm it might...**__ 'Oh gezz, very encouraging._' That last comment laced heavily with sarcasm. '_This is going to be hard on them. Please kami, don't let them think that I didn't trust them enough'_ Sakura looked at each of them warily and took a deep breath.

"Okay… Firstly please don't think that I don't trust you enough" this sentenced just made them worry more_ 'great'_. "I do trust you guys, but I couldn't tell you because… well frankly...I'm not supposed to tell those for their safety." "JUST SPILL IT DAYMIT FOREHEAD"

"Okay look." She looked up at them with a serious expression and a look that said _don't-interrupt-me-until-I'm-finished-and-please-try-to-understand _"You can't tell anyone this, I mean not a word. Especially you Ino" girl in question pouted but agreed due to the serious expression being worn by Sakura "… well I was an ex-soldier of Konoha Military Service. Though the sector that I …. _Worked_ in, is the ANBU Black Ops Army Sector. I was a Colonel and one of the top ANBU Elites, who like me have left the army and perused lifelong goals; yeah I know that's quite a shock to you guys that I was a soldier with a High ranking position huh. I have recently been told to return back to service, or redeployed. I have been an inactive soldier for the past five years.

"Though it was not my choice to join the army forces, I was actually forced into this… well actually I didn't have a choice. Being a part of the army is a family thing. All my family members have military backgrounds including my momma. Anyway I know you guys may have suspected that I was a part of the army, due to my name and all, and because your families all have military backgrounds and all, but I didn't want you guys to worry about me or question me about army life because I won't be able to answer any of them. So…." Sakura sighed tiredly "I am sorry for not telling you guys this and keeping you in the dark but… really I don't want you to look down at me because of my past actions and such, even though your families also do the same work as me. I want to be seen as me, not seen as what I've done."

As she looked at them, she could see understanding in each face, relief that it wasn't a major problem and happiness that I've told them.

"Hmm. I suspected you were in the army." Tenten casually said murmurs of "me too" "yeah" and "maybe that's why aniki was packing his stuff" followed after.

"You know forehead that was really a pathetic excuse you know." I huffed and glared at Ino, though the twitching of my lips said that I was failing trying to be angry. "Gee thanks for that Pig hahaha"

We laughed. _Leave it to Ino to lighten situations with comments like that_

"No but Sakura, we understand the secrecy and stuff about being in the army. Heck even we're sworn to secrecy and by our fathers no less. But that's beside the point. We won't look down on you for not telling us, or for your past actions. We are your best friends. Your sisters. Even though we aren't related. But we are worried that you have to go back." Hinata said with a motherly voice.

"Thanks guys. Now the other problem-" "wait, wait, wait… that's not all?" I chuckled at their faces.

"No guys, that's not all. In three days, the gathering that's being put on, I'm going to see my family." At their confused looks I continued "I haven't seen my Father, three of my brothers, my uncles, my aunties, my cousins, my grandmother and my grandfather **face to face** for five years. I've seen my older brother Nagato and my mother…. But the rest…. Not since I've left…"

"Oh" came from all three of them but still confused. I sighed and continued

"I'm nervous about seeing my family again and what they're going to say to me. I'm dreading the comments of _she's back after all these years_ or _there's our only daughter_ or lines along _the black sheep has returned_ or _so we only see you now_. I really don't want to face that, especially from my father. I'm his baby girl, his only girl... no Ino momma is his love…, and I can't even make time to see him, so the only way they get to see me for real after five years, that does not include photos in magazines, appearances on TV, or hearing me on the radio, is by an order. I'm a really bad daughter. Heck even Gaara makes time to see father and he's the President of Suna, and I just call him. I miss all of them and am really looking forward to seeing them again, especially my father. I've worked so hard to make him proud and most of the time it's not enough. I think I've been enjoying life too much over the years to remember my own family. How sad it that?"

Realization finally dawned on each of their face, and showed me comforting looks.

"Don't think too much over it Sakura. I'm sure that your family would just be happy none the less."

We sat there eating or just laying around. Ino piped up and asked a question that made me forget about my momentary troubles.

"So any hot dudes we ought to know about?" _Seriously leave it to Ino… One tracked mind. Sometimes that's a good thing._ "Hmph. I asked a question forehead. Don't look at me like that Sakura. Okay, okay fine I'll drop it" chuckles and giggles filled the air "…..so what are you wearing to the gathering?"

"Dunno pig. But its formal attire and it's a welcoming all the past back soldiers back into duty. So it's going to be a big gathering because the entire Konoha military force and their families will be there to welcome us back. You guy's will be there too so yeah."

"Well, we'll worry about that later" much to Ino's protests "we have a day off, let's enjoy it ne? Member your shades chicko's"

* * *

Lieutenant Colonel Sasuke Uchiha was walking through Konoha Park and enjoying feeling the sun shine down on him. This 6ft 5, 25 year old god-like male was dressed in a black tight fitting top with the Uchiha symbol blazing on the back, that clearly showed ripped arms and outlining the muscles on his lean but built figure. His face had sharp and handsome features that would attract females and _those_ males to look at him. Some wished they were him, others tried being him. He wore dark blue jeans that sat on his hips and black vandz. His attire was totaled with a silver Rolex watch, his dog tags rested just above his rib cage and cop like sunglasses shielded his eye, while his bangs framed his face and his hair, which defied gravity, blowing alongside the wind.

Hands' hanging out loosely in pockets, his posture was one of being laid back though he carried an air of mystery and created a magnetic force that would make heads turn even if they had their backs faced to him in the beginning. Though his face was black, he was annoyed at the constant high pitched or low pitched giggling. He shuddered when he heard those. The tightening of his jaw was the only indication of his discomfort. He gathered heart-eyed giggling girls and drooling males, trailing after him, and glares from the male population whose spouse had started to ignore them. He sighed mentally '_Annoying. Really it's like they've never seen a male before. So lucky I was raised to treat women with respect_' He decided to ignore them and make an effort to focus on his companion who had not stopped making comments about the girls they walked past.

Captain Kiba Inuzuka, one of Sasuke's best friend and teammate was walking alongside him. Dressed in a black muscle shirt, that clearly showed how ripped he was, and grey cameo ¾ cargo shorts with grey flip flops. Dog tags rested just above his rib cage with black cop like glasses donned his face. He clearly was not troubled with the looks they received from the female population, though he questioned the attention grabbing from the males.

He offered them flirtatious winks or his trade mark canine smirk which literally had girls drooling. Resulting in the increased volume of the giggling along with Sasuke's irritation and anger.

"Ass wipe quit it."

"Oh c'mon Sasu-cakes just smile and wave. They'll either faint or drop dead with the loss of blood oozing from their nose." Sasuke twitched at the name and smacked Kiba over the head

"Ow what the hell man!"

"Look they've already called five ambulances since we started walking in here. You're going to increase the number of hospital patients with these people, if you continue to do those things idiot. Control your doggie instincts" a large smirk appeared on his face

Kiba huffed and winked at one more girls before finally complying with the Uchiha's request. "So what we doing here in Konoha Park anyway?" He asked while looking around the park and seeing the happy faces of its inhabitants. "We're meeting the rest of the guys."

As the two continued, Sasuke was deep in thought of his encounter with his brothers and cousins.

**.::::.**

_Sasuke had walked into the Uchiha Enterprises. A tall building that was tall and large, among other top businesses like the Haruno and Hyuuga businesses, was 25 sorties high. _

_As he walked into the foyer, the black marbled floor covered the ground, while red furniture of waiting couches with white coffee tables decorated the foyer. The walls were a crème color that blended well with the Uchiha colors. As he walked past the desk which sat right in the middle of the foyer, the desk attendee's looked up and greeted him respectfully and continued on with their work of answering phone calls and relaying messages or calls to the above levels._

_He didn't mind the females that worked here, because they dressed appropriately and they were all told that under no conditions are there to be any form of disrespect towards the Uchiha males. They work and get paid. Not paid to flirt and disrespect their honor. 'Guess that what happens when your brought up to teach women with respect and have military backgrounds' he concluded_

_He continued to one of the ten elevators, five on each side of the main desk, and continued his way up to the top level where his brothers and cousin were waiting for him. When the elevator reached the twenty-fifth floor, he walked out and proceeded down the long walkway, twisting and turning along the corridor to reach the meeting room where his family was waiting._

_He didn't bother to knock. He just walked through and was greeted with familiar faces looking back at him. There they sat each Uchiha brother and two of his cousins, eating or arguing over trivial matters. But what surprised him, though he did not show it because Uchiha's don't show surprised faces, was the rest of the faces who've he hadn't seen in quite a while._

_Among the faces were his two brothers; Moyuku who is the eldest and an ex-Major, he refused to become a Colonel due to the paper work he'd have to do. I was surprised that our father let him off, and Itachi who is the middle child and an ex-Colonel, were eating out of one of the many take out boxes, with their work shirts opened at collar and top button, sleeves rolled up at the elbow, and jackets hanging at the back of their chairs. Both had long hair, though Itachi's was longer while Moyuku was shoulder length, was tied up at the back. Moyuku was laughing while Itachi smirking. On either side sat Shisui and Tobi also an ex-Major's, whose attire was like the previous two, though Tobi was the only one out of the three who had a boyish cut hairstyle. Shisui was laughing with the other occupants, while Tobi was being chased around the table. All Uchiha's have the same features, black hair, onyx eyes, fair skin, all tall, lean built and sharp facial features. The Uchiha name is world renowned with Uchiha Enterprises and with our Military involvement._

_Now, moving on to the next males were the Haruno twins, Ryuu and Nagato. Nagato is a CEO in the Haruno and Hyuuga Computing Empire and Haruno Writers and Publicists Ltd and an ex-Colonel were laughing at the commotion that was being caused by Tobi and two other members, Deidara Yamanaka who is a world renowned artist in sculpting and Hidian Yamanaka world renowned scientist in whatever he does. These are not brothers but cousins, while the blue-eyed ex-Major Deidara was chasing Tobi, while the grey haired Hidian also an ex-Major was drawing up plans on how to kill Tobi while using his "colorful" French. Next to Hidian was another Haruno. Haruno Sasori ex-Major and world renowned puppeteer artist was chuckling and helping Hidian plan many contraptions for Tobi's supposed death._

_Like the Uchiha's, the Haruno's have similar traits. Though their dominate trait are their green eyes. 'Hmm the Haruno name is well known like the Uchiha and Hyuuga and the others.' thought Sasuke 'there little brother is the President of Suna for goodness sake, while their only sister is a famous Doctor, Business woman, Model, Athlete and Music artist… hm I've never met her. Probably a spoiled brat.'_

_Now the other three blue haired Kisame, Kakuzu Morino and Zetsu, all ex-Majors, were either laughing smirking or videotaping what was going on. Kisame is a world renown Marine Biologist, while Kakuzu is an accountant and owns majority of Konoha's banks and Zetsu is an information gatherer for Konoha Military and Government._

_As I enter with an amused smirk, I greet and walk past every one while heading to my brothers; I notice that this is sort of an Elite reunion. You see there are 17 ANBU Elites who have left Konoha army and lived their own lives; I wonder where the other 5 were. As if reading my thoughts, Itachi commented._

"_Hello ototou. As you can see these losers just decided to see us today" that received many glares, "hey's" and smart remarks around the table. Itachi continued "Riku Nara is unable to make it today due to, and I quote "troublesome government crap", while Nagato's wife Konan is at a photo shoot, Inuzuka Hana is busy with an emergency animal surgery, Haruno Gaara, is well the President and in another country, and our last member… well we haven't… heard… from her in ages." At this comment everything stilled. Like a wave of longing and sadness came across every male present except me and Nagato. I wondered why though, no ever mentions their name only nicknames._

"_Have you seen princess lately Nagato" questioned Kisame, while everyone turned and faced him. My eyebrow rose at the word princess. He stared impassively at each of them and slowly a smirk graced his lips._

_He chuckled then answered "Yes I have. And let me tell you she sure has changed over the years" I raised my eyebrow at this. So their last Elite is a girl' " You'll understand if you see one of her latest magazines, or you could wait to see her for real in two days time." At this all their interest and happy faces returned. I wonder who she is. Oh well I'll wait, nothing trivial on worrying about someone who you don't know._

"_It's going to be a big reunion on that night. Can't wait to see her, it's been five years…" murmurs of yeah, questions of what she would look like since her last public display or when was the last time each talked to her and sighs erupted along with nostalgic looks._

_My curiosity was piqued and for some reason I was eager to meet this 'princess' of theirs. My older brother Moyuku turned to me and asked how I was doing. And I replied that I was currently sent for a few days of rest even with the upcoming events around the corner. "I was forced out of the base by father" both my brothers and I chuckled at this. "Well, it was bound to happen. Father did the same to the two of us. We never had holidays unless we were kicked off the base or ordered by the President."_

_As I shared a meal with everyone else and talked about various things, I sat and looked at everyone, enjoying their company. As I looked at the time, it had been only two hours; I realized that I had to leave to meet up with the guys. As I said good-byes and exited the office, Kisame had decided to turn the radio on and blasted a song, which stilled them all for a second before roars of laughter, hoots, cat calls, whistles, words of she did good or that's our girl and chuckles erupted. 'Hmm interesting' _

_The song starts to fade away with each step I take to the elevator I hear the few lines that I was able to catch, resounded in my ear._

Boys wanna marry looking at my derrierre  
You can stare but if you touch it I'ma bury

Pretty as a picture  
Sweeter than a swisher  
Mad cause I'm cuter than the girl that's with ya..

_Her sweet melodic voice, that had a dash of a sassy attitude, filtered my head resulting me to almost crash into the pot plants just outside of the elevator door. That voice sounded familiar but for some reason I was unable to place whose name had sung that song._

**.::::.**

'_I wonder who they keep on talking about'_ as I continued walking, deep in thought I failed to notice the absence of Kiba, I turned the corner and smacked right into someone.

They must have been running really fast because the force of their hit was able to bring both of us down. My mind went temporarily blank, before I secured my arms around this female's body… _very female_…_'hmm she fits quite nice within my body…where the hell did that just come from?'_… to protect her as a normal reflex. I was momentarily surprised at what just happened. But right now I show my surprise by widening my eyes at realizing our _position_ – she was below and I was on top. Her hands rested on my chest. My right hand was in her soft, silky, pink hair-_wait pink hair,_ while my left arm was wrapped around her waist. Her legs were in between mine while mine straddled her right leg. Now I'll tell you why I am so shocked… ready for it... it's because right now my lips somehow ended on top of hers. '_So soft…SERIOUSLY WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM'…_ Lips smacked upon lips.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...  
**

Now tell me. Wouldn't you be surprised? Heck I am.

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.  
**

Onyx and Emerald clashed.

* * *

Song called 'Pretty girl rock' – Keri Hilson.

**A/N: **Okay this chapter I just wanted to introduce you to some of the characters. I'm going to try and keep Sasuke as himself but with a tiny bit more emotion. But yeah, I know Sakura sounds like a…hmm what's the word, Like I put a lot of good stuff into her character...but hae...that's my story and as it progresses, I hope you can understand why. So yeah, I'm trying to maintain a flow throughout each story. I re-edited it though. Don't worry the action will come soon; I just need the characters mentioned before the plot opens.

Would really like to know your thoughts.

Read and review.

xD

**Updated December 10 2010**


	3. Identity I

**Normal Disclaimer Applied**

**Title:** Life of the Army

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Romance/Adventurer

**Author:** mUmaRhz

**A/N:** Thank you for your comments and stuff. This is a really long chapter. Enjoy! Oh and I'm adding characters to some of the original families...so yeah! And some characters that are dead in the manga are alive in my story! So booyah!

Chapter 2: Identity I

* * *

"Good Morning Generals and other Commanders. We have recently had a meeting with the President and allying Presidents, to discussion the dawning threat presented from our enemies. Our sources have reported that there are preparations being made for war. We can only speculate on their reasons. Marshals from allying countries, along with the Presidents, have conjured various strategies consisting of many stages. We have presented these to our Head Tactician Lieutenant Shikaku Nara whose team is working together to make each stage full proof..."

Marshal Hiruzen Sarutobi was reporting back what was discussed at the meeting, to all leaders of the Konoha army. Among the group was General Jiraiya Namikaze, who sat on the left side of the Marshal listening to the report. As he gazed around the room he saw many males and females paying attention. They sat on black leather business-like chairs, which surrounded a large white table that fitted close to 50 people. The room was covered in maroon carpet, with TV screens bolted into the wall surrounding the room. There was only one door to exit and enter through. There were no windows, this room was cooled or warmed with an air conditioner and vents. On the table were papers with diagrams, words and pictures. There were also jugs of water and glasses for each person.

This was meeting room 20.

Sitting on his right was General Fugaku Uchiha who wore an expressionless face. _'Che same old Uchiha'_ he thought. On the Marshals right hand side sat his son-in-law, General Kenji Haruno, who wore an annoyed expression. Probably annoyed at the new threat we're facing. We recently got rid of the previous threat. Next to him sat his other son-in-law: General Sakumo Hatake who wore a gloomy expression. _'Che my daughters husbands...'_he thought as he shook his head.

"... As you all know we have decided to bring back all ex-members, who are still mobile and healthy, back into ranks" Surprised, shocked and happy expressions appeared on many faces at the mention of this. "There will be a ceremony in the three days to welcome each of them back. We will share this night with our current officers, our families and the old force... We will welcome back our ANBU Elites."

Many happy faces jumped at hearing this. _'Looks like I'll be seeing my grandchildren and the rest of those mutts again... Che I'll be seeing my granddaughter.'_ A wide grin spread across Jiraiya's face. He looked over to his son-in-law Kenji, who wore the look of longing and pride. _'He's one of the many who hasn't seen Sakura since she left. Only contact was through the phone, or have seen her on TV or magazines. It would be good to see her._' As the Marshal was closing, many wore nostalgic expressions of the various memories they shared with each ANBU operative. Though one thought was on everyone's mind.

'_We'll finally get to see blossom'_

During the time where everyone vacated the room murmurs of stories were shared on past experiences with each elite. The only people left in the room were the four Generals, the Marshal and Kakashi Hatake, my eldest grandchild. _'Looks like the gang will be back again. This is going to be some reunion'_

"So Kenji, looking forward to see your children again?" asked the Marshal

"Heh, more than you know Sarutobi...But the only thing I am worried about is the mischief those kids and Kakashi might get up to. Especially with your lot mixed in Fugukau." mumbled Kenji, while Fugaku shared a disgruntled look, Sakumo narrowed his eyes at his son "They were kids when they started those pranks. Creative and young. Now they have adult's minds filled with many ideas. Lock them up in one room and it won't be there anymore when you come back."

**.::::.**

_Ages 3-11+_

_Kenji Haruno had decided as a punishment for his children, his nephew, and the Uchiha kids, who are like his second set of sons, who had popped the tires on all land transportation, was to lock them in one of the meeting rooms without dinner._

"_You kids are to wait here until I come and get you. You got that" Kenji growled at them_

"_Buuuuhht daddy, I'm huuuuuuuunnnngggrrry..." whined three year old Sakura. Giving her dad her best puppy-dog act._

_Kenji looked at her. 'Already at three and she can manipulate someone with just one look' he thought proudly. As Sakura kept the act, she started to smirk at her father, because she could see is inner turmoil. 'No. I will not be persuaded by my own daughter.'_

"_No Sakura." Kenji said weakly then coughed and repeated himself more firmly. _"_No Sakura. You will suffer the consequences of your actions with the rest of your brothers. Understood young lady." He almost gave in when he saw the downcast face of his little girl._

"_Ryuu, Kakashi, Nagato, Moyuku, and Tobi, I expect you to look out for your brothers and little sister. Make sure you do not, under any circumstances, misbehave. Understand." "Yes sir" they each mumbled. He turned on his heel and walked out the room, ensuring that the door was locked._

_**...**_

_...An hour later..._

_**...**_

_**BOOOOMMM**_

"_What the hell was that!" people yelled in the cafeteria_

_They all ran to where the blast was heard, but Kenji had gotten there first. 'Those kids are really going to be the death of me, if the battles don't get me first.' As he reached the door, he kicked it opened and his eyes popped open, the size of dinner plates, and jaw dropped at the sight that presented him._

_The once meeting room of 11 had been blown in to half. The half, near the door where he and others stood was still intact, probably four metres worth. While the other six metres was no more._

_Gone._

_Literally gone. Kenji started to panic. He looked around and saw many of the office furniture's stacked upon each other, acting as barriers to protect his rascals that he had left in this room. He ran over and started to get each of them out._

"_What the hell happened?"General Haruno yelled. Each child wore a look of innocence and very...very adorable puppy dog faces. He sighed tiredly and told each of them to follow him_

**.::::.**

Kakashi just smirked at this, while Jiraiya and Sarutobi laughed when they remembered this memory. As they looked at the other three men, who wore horrified expressions, they roared with laughter.

"Haha that's what happens when you breed a whole lot of geniuses Uncle." replied Kakashi.

"Don't you be a smart ass Kakashi." warned Sakumo

"hahahahahaha...yeah, yeah, yeah" he waved dismissively "Man dad, uncle Kenji and uncle Fugaku, calm down. The whole gang is not even here yet and you're already overreacting." Laughs resounded throughout the room.

Fugaku sighed tiredly and leaned back against his chair as he thought back to all the pranks his eldest boys and nephews, the Haruno's and Kakashi pulled years ago.

**.::::.**

_Ages 7 - 13+_

_As Fugaku stood before his children, his nephews, the Haruno's and the Hatake – who were like his second set of children. He gave them all a trademarked 'Uchiha glare'. He was furious. These kids were acting irresponsible. These kids are going to get the beatings of their lives._

"_Now..." Fugaku growled which made each of them flinch 'Good' "which one of you would like to explain why...kami help you's... you kids thought that playing a soundtrack with guns firing, explosives blowing up, and battle cries in my sleeping quarters would be a good idea?" at this all of them smirked of giggled at the memory of what they had done._

_**...**_

_...earlier this evening..._

_**...**_

_Fugaku Uchiha had just come back from his nightly routine. He was tired from all the work that he was doing, along with training some of the new recruits, along with looking after those meddlesome children of his. 'Seriously mine, Kenji and Sakumo's brats are gonna make me end up in hospital...' he thought as he entered his sleeping quarters. He had recently given them a hard training which they completed beyond expectations, including little Blossom, and he was dead tired on his feet._

_His wife was already sleeping on the bed. The light of the computer was still on. 'How many times do I tell this woman to turn off the computer?' As he neared the monitor his hand moved the mouse-_

_**Bang, bang, bang, bang**_

_**Boom, boom**_

_**Arrrrrghh!**_

_**Brrrrrrrrrr**_

_**Boooom booom**_

_**Arrrrrrgggghhhh**_

_**Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang-**_

_**BOOOOOM**_

"_WE'RE UNDER ATTACK. WE'RE UNDER ATTACK. MIKOTO WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STIILL ASLEEP GET UP WOMAN" Fugaku was franticly running around the room looking for his battle gear, his toiletries left forgotten on the floor. He didn't notice that the sound had stopped playing, or that his wife was looking at him weirdly, or the giggling and the chokes of laughter resounding near the room. He looked confusedly at his wife when she questioned what he was doing and there was no attacking otherwise the red light on the door would've have gone off. He then realised what had happened._

"_YOU KIDS GET HERE NOW!"_

_Sounds of little feet running away could be heard, along with giggles from his wife._

**.::::.**

Fugaku smirked at this memory, and shared it the men in the room when they questioned his look.

"She's going to there you know. Our little blossom." said Sarutobi.

As Sakumo remembered his only niece. A memory came to mind and he started laughing. Everyone looked at him as if he grew another head. He said "A prank that Sakura single handily pulled on me." This caught their interest. He sighed and told them what had happened.

**.::::.**

_Sakura, aged 5_

"_Sakura you have been a bad girl. Look at what you did to Oji-san." Sakumo reprimanded his five year old niece._

_She looked at him with a glare and defiant eyes._

_**...**_

_..Ten minutes before..._

_**...**_

_Sakumo had just come out the shower and realised that he felt strange. When he wiped down the mirror, his eyed widen and jaw dropped. He then grabbed his shampoo container which held a note at the bottom. He could tell it was one of the kids, due to the messy writing:_

'_Dear Oji-san_

_Until you give me back my stuffed puppy: Mr. Jenkins, your hair will remain this colour._

_Pink... Just like me._

_Love,_

_Sakura_

_P.s Oh and Oji-san I'm the only one who has the serum to make it change back to white. xD_

**.::::.**

Everybody had burst out laughing at this. Kakashi was rolling on the floor with tears running down his face, Sarutobi, Jiraiya and Kenji were clutching their sides, while Fugaku was trying to hide his laughter behind his hand. Sakumo just glared at them.

"Ah, they've never done anything to me and Jiraiya. Heh. They loves us too much" Sarutobi said when they had calmed down

"che, nothing you would remember old man" mumbled Kakashi with a smirk. Jiraiya and Sarutobi narrowed their eyes at Kakashi and tried to think back when they had been pranked.

"Five years is a long time of not seeing your daughter Kenji."

"Hm" he said in agreement "Can't wait to see my baby girl... She called last night."

"Oh?" they eyed Kenji

"Yeah. We talked about things and she explained that she was having an important meeting with all of her company CEO's and Managers the same night. She said that meetings like that can go on for ages. But she'll try and be there when she can."

* * *

Sakura Haruno was getting pissed. She hated these meetings. All they brought was just more headaches, they never decided on anything. _'CHA IM GOING TO THROW SOMETHING AT EACH OF THEM SOON'_ luckily she had some people to suffer along with her. Sitting three seats down from her left, Ino was filing her nails and Hinata was making cranes out of the various papers in front of her. As Sakura sat their listening to the reports from various directors and the various topics was being debated about, she looked outside and remembered the kiss she had shared with the Sasuke from the park.

**.::::.**

**.::Sasuke's p.o.v continued::.**

'_I wonder who they keep on talking about' as I continued walking, deep in thought I failed to notice the absence of Kiba, I turned the corner and smacked right into someone._

_They must have been running really fast because the force of their hit was able to bring both of us down. My mind went temporarily blank, before I secured my arms around this female's body… very female…'hmm she fits quite nice within my body…where the hell did that just come from?'… to protect her as a normal reflex. I was momentarily surprised at what just happened. But right now I show my surprise by widening my eyes at realizing our position – she was below and I was on top. Her hands rested on my chest. My right hand was in her soft, silky, pink hair-wait pink hair, while my left arm was wrapped around her waist. Her legs were in between mine while mine straddled her right leg. Now I'll tell you why I am so shocked… ready for it... it's because right now my lips somehow ended on top of hers. 'So soft…SERIOUSLY WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM'… Lips smacked upon lips._

…_let's rewind shall we… before Sasuke turned that corner…_

_The girls were playing a few games before they had sat and decided to eat dessert._

"_Mayn I'm going to gain weight with all this sugar..." grumbled Ino_

"_Then don't eat it. It's just simple as that pig."_

"_I'm not letting you heffas have all it." smirked Ino_

"_what" hissed Sakura, Tenten and Hinata_

_Ino just looked at them all with an innocent expression and spelt out "H-E-F-F-A-S"_

_The three girls looked at each other. And before Ino could get a bite in her desert, cream had landed on her face. Everything grew quiet. Ino looked up and her eyes flashed dangerously. The others just smirked_

"_Oh. Is this how it's going to be huh?" "YES"_

_Now the girls ran away from Ino who had gotten Hinata first because she was closest while the other two ran or hid. They had all gotten each other except Sakura. So here she was running away from the girls at top speed, laughing her head off, when she turned the corner and "met" Sasuke._

…_Now fast forward…_

_I looked into emerald eyes and somehow got lost between the depths of it. I could tell that she was the same, because her eyes were locked on mine. We were both lost in a world of each other. We did not notice the way people had stopped to stare at us with jaws dropping, or the glares from the female and male population directed at her and me, nor did we notice that we had accidentally licked each other's bottom lip, nor did we notice that our eyes were closed, lips moving against each other, and hands roaming. We especially did not notice the coughing right next to us._

"_SASUKE YOUR NOT GAY" yelled Kiba with wide canine grin_

_At this, our eyes shot open and I quickly scrambled up and off her and helped her up. 'What the hell?'_

_Somehow during the entire ordeal both of our glasses and-I'm presuming her hat-had fallen off. 'She had nice lips. Tasted like vanilla...and she smelled nice too'_

"_Okay shows finished people... Nothing to see... Off you go" yelled some blonde haired girl. _

_She was surrounded by two other girls who were giving her looks while she blushed 'cute...' and looked away. As I picked up our glasses and…I presumed… her hat and handed her things back. She turned and I got a chance to look her. I gazed from her head down._

_She was probably a head shorter than me; her disheveled hair-now that I saw it was mid-length layered and flicked at the ends. It framed her face and figure quite nicely. As the wind blew past, her hair flew with it. She totally looked beautiful. He moved down to her face. Pink well shaped eye-brows, almond shaped emerald eyes that… look… familiar, cute buttons nose, pouty and full lips, and a long neck. 'Her skin really is smooth'_

_Then he moved down to see what she wore. A white tight tank top, which outlined how big her chest was, hugged her curves. 'Woah, she's wearing a red bra, she must be a C cup. Dam… is it me or it is really hot in here?' Along with black shorts.. 'if you can call them shorts…not that I'm complaining or anything…' and white shoes._

_I noticed that she was doing the same thing to me, and when I caught her, she coughed and opened her mouth. The others noticed too, and they snickered at us. I couldn't help but have the feeling that I knew her somehow…_

"_uhm, sorry" she noticed that her voice was a bit husky. She grew red at this while the others laughed behind their hands. A smirk graced my lips. She coughed and tried again. "I am really sorry for crashing into you. I hope that I didn't hurt you or anything. I really am sorry for…that." Clearly she was embarrassed by that kiss. When she had spoken her voice sounded really angelic and hypnotic._

"_It's alright. Just as long as you weren't hurt as well ms….?"she blushed when she heard my voice_

"_Sakura" she held her hand out_

"_Sasuke" he took hers and shook it, 'Sakura huh. Suits her… hmm isn't there some famous person whose name is Sakura…'_

_Once again our eyes locked. It seemed we tended to get lost in the depths of each other's eyes. I came back to my senses when Kiba smacked my shoulder and her friends pinched her, our hands still interlocked, we each looked at our friends and saw that they were looking at something else. Looking at the same place, we blushed viciously and quickly let go of each other's hands, as if we got burned._

"_I'm Kiba. __**His**__ best mate."_

"_I'm Ino, this is Tenten and Hinata. We're __**her**__ best friends."_

"_Uhm. Sorry for hitting into you again." She said as she hid her hair in her hat, and put on her glasses, much to my disappointment "Uhmm, take care and nice meeting you."_

_With that they left. _

**.::::.**

She suddenly blushed when she brought her hand up to her lips. _'He really was hot... Had ripped arms... lovely hair...to die for eyelashes...sexy smirk...melodic baritone voice...oops better stop this I'm starting to drool...though he looks like someone I know'_

"Haruno-sama are you alright?" Sakura looked up and noticed that everyone was looking at her with concerned faces, while Ino and Hinata smirked and shared a looked when they saw my hand and face.

"Yes continue Robin" I glared at Ino and Hinata and they just sent one right back while chuckling. I looked up at the time. Our meeting had started at 5:30 this afternoon and it was nearing 7:30pm I looked at Ino and Hinata silently telling them to contact our stylists, bring the dresses and the make-up, well get changed here and they nodded. _'Daym the gathering has already started and Tenten is already at the event...and this meeting doesn't look like it's going to end soon...I better wrap it up'_

"I'm sorry that I have to do this, but I along with two other CEO's have another engagement tonight that is very,** very** important. So we will continue this meeting tomorrow afternoon. Thank you all for coming. Good night and travel safely."

As each director exited the meeting office I turned to my secretary Jin. "Jin can you call Shi and tell him to bring the car here to work and clear all of these papers. Ino did-""already did forehead.'

"Okay there's a shower in each of the meeting room lavatories up on this level. Get to one, and then meet back in my office. There are already towels and such there. We've got to hurry the CC Sisters will be here. Jin can you set up my office into a changing area please and when Callette and Cherolle come let them in. You can stay or go home after that K?"

"Hai, Sakura-sama"

"Thank you Jin"

Each girl had finished their showers at different times; they then moved their stuff and themselves into Sakura's office where, Callette and Cherolle were waiting with everything else. Music was blazing in the background.

Hinata had finished first and the first to get attacked by the Sisters. Light glittery make-up was applied to her face, black mascara and eyeliner covered her eyes, blue eye shadow was lightly brushed on her eyelids and red lip gloss completed her look. She wore a very simple night blue, fitted, floor length dress, where the sleeves rested below her shoulders. The neck line went across her chest and rested just an inch below the collarbone and cut down in the bust line and made a small open square in the middle. She wore three inched crème heels. Her hair was styled into a messy bun, with her bangs framing her face, with two crème chopsticks holding it in place.

Ino was the second. Light make-up was applied, black mascara and eyeliner enclosed her eyes, and gold eye shadow lightly covered her eyelids. Clear lip gloss completed her make-up. The dress she wore was very Ino. She wore a dark purple, floor length halter dress with the top crisscrossed over her bust, making it look like an X and tied at the base of her neck. The dress was tight fitting, had a long spilt running from her upper thigh all the way down. She wore a gold bracelet on her left wrist, gold chandelier earrings, and closed heeled, three inched gold high heels. Her hair was left down with her bang curled upwards.

I had just come out to see Ino finished.

"Wow, you two look really good"

"Yeah we know forehead now hurry up, I want to see the dress."

The dress that I had gotten for myself was a dress that my mother and I had designed together when I was seven. I had it made a few days ago. It was a black strapless, tight-fitted, one-sided split, floor length silk dress that hugged every curve. Above the waist line, the bust area was covered in a tight-fitted ripple effect, while the rest of the dress hugged my curves, flowed straight down and flared out once it reached the floor. The ripple effect starts on the right hand side of the bust cup and down, to the waist line, diagonally to the left. The left side bust cup area has straight ripple lines and as it continued down, the lines turn diagonal and rejoin with the rest. The ripple effects stop on the waist line and wraps around the upper torso from left to right. The wrapping creates a fitted fan effect, from left to right, at the back, and comes round and up to my waist on the right. This part acts as the other half of the open split. In the front, below the waist line the rest of the dress was straight. The dress was completed with a silver coloured, diamond encrusted Cherry Blossom sash. It hung on the left shoulder, headed down to the right, sat on the waist, wrapped around the back and up to the left shoulder again. There were Cherry Blossoms of every size, slanted at every angel. The dress was magnificent.

Barely any make up was applied to my face since I had a natural look. Though secretly I hated that stuff and never had it on...unless I had to. _'And this is one of those times'_ Black mascara and eyeliner brought out my emerald eyes. Red glossy lip gloss completed my face. As for my hair, it was curled loosely and flowed down. It was pinned on both sides to keep my hair out of my face. My side bang was also curled back. _'I so love it when my hair is curled...you can totally see my layers'_ Sakura thought. Her entire attire was completed with three inch silver, open toed heels and two simple pearl long-drops earrings.

As the other two saw me they gasped.

"OH MY FREAKIN GOSH FOREHEAD THAT DRESS IS AWESOME! WHERE DID YOU GET IT? I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT'S FROM NONE OF MY COLLECTIONS. HAVE YOU BEEN GOING BEHIND MY BACK FOREHEAD. AND LOOK, IT SHOWS YOUR LEG EVEN WHEN YOU'RE JUST STANDING. Gosh forehead tryna get another kiss tonight?" she wiggled her eye brows at me. I glared at her and Hinata who was laughing. The other two occupants were watching confusedly us.

"No Ino. This is a design that my mother and I had made when I was seven. The reason why I didn't want to shop or ask for a dress was because I wanted to wear this one."

"You look **HOT** Sakura"

"Thanks Hinata"

"Wow Sakura. I have got to say that, that dress looks TOTALLY HOT ON YOU...if I wasnt straight I would TOTALLY do you right now..." I flushed and laughed along with everyone in the room "It brings out everything! Your hair, your figure, daym even those C sized boobs!" I glared at this _'I mean c'mon it's not my fault all the women in my family inherited my grandmother's genes in that department. Which is basically my mother, my Untie Niria and me'_

"..Especially your damn petite waist...you ass..." "Hey!" Cherolle just waved me off as she continued "And your skin too sweetie. Simple but classy. You totally rock in that. Are you going to put that in one of your collections?"

"Hm. Never really thought about it really. I'll ask my mother tonight."

"We look freaking awesome"

"Thank you Callete. Cherolle, for coming tonight."

_Beep, Beep_

"_Ms. Haruno. Shi is here"_

"Thank you. C'mon girls lets go, bring all your stuff and we'll leave it in the car."

* * *

"...I would like to welcome you all tonight. We are here to celebrate and welcome back our old recruits..."

Tsunade was sitting in one of the chairs at her designated table. Around the ballroom of the Pavilion Chancellor Hotel, there were many tables assigned to each family within the Military force. The room had a stage in the front centre, and was filled with a band and various sound systems/equipment and a square dance floor right in the middle of the room. Tables were put around the dance floor with white covered seats with gold bows wrapped around it. The tables were decorated with white table cloths, clear glasses, silverware cutlery, gold napkins, and marble white plates. The centrepiece was small scented candles, in clear covers, with the bottom covered in gold and black, and with little metallic silver plastic flowers surrounded them. The room was decorated with a chandelier, that shone just right, that hung in the middle of the room. Marshal Sarutobi was on the stage before all of them saying his speech.

At her table sat her husband, joined with them was the Sarutobi family. She looked at the table next to her. She saw her eldest children sitting their families: Her daughter Niria was sitting with her husband Sakumo Hatake, her son-in-law, and one of her eldest grandchildren Kakashi, whose hand, she noticed was twitching for something in his pocket. _'What in the world is that boy doing... Oh... Jiraiya's books really are a bad influence.'_ Tsunade thought while shaking her head. Her son Minato was sitting with his wife Kushina Namikaze and her youngest grandchild Naruto, who was helplessly looking at the food.

Across the room sat her youngest child, her daughter Rin with her family. Their table was one of the biggest due to the many children and partners they had. Sitting next to Rin was her husband Kenji Haruno, with the twins Ryuu and Nagato next to her with Konan. Moving along she saw her other two grandkids Sasori and Gaara. She mentally chuckled when Gaara had come. Rin wanted her son to sit with her at their table, though Gaara had tried to tell his mother that he had to sit at mine. Gaara was here because he was an ex- ANBU Elite. Rin had gotten angry and started ranting that he maybe a President but she was his mother who had carried him for 9 months, endured 15 hours of labour and who had not seen her baby son in a while. Tsunade grinned at this, and looked at the only vacant seat on the table that was saved for her little and only granddaughter. _'When is she going to get here?'_

Next to the Haruno table sat the Uchiha family. Fugaku, Mikoto, Moyuku, Itachi, Sasuke, Shisui and Tobi filled the seats along with other members of the Uchiha clan.

The other tables were filled with families like the Hyuuga family, which she noticed that one seat was unoccupied. _'Must be Haishi's eldest daughter'_ She noticed the same for the Yamanaka table. _'Where are these girls? oh yeah Kenji said something about Sakura and a late meeting.'_

She continued to look around the room. There was the Nara family, Morino family, Inuzuka, Aburame, Amakichi and the other commanders with their families. _'At least all the Elites are here'_

"...I hope you all enjoy..." As Sarutobi continued, a messenger that I had told to wait outside the ballroom came up to me and whispered.

"Mrs. Tsunade. Sakura, Ms. Yamanaka and Ms. Hyuuga have just arrived. Shall I send them in straight away or...?"

"Wait for an extra five minutes. Sakura is probably hyperventilating outside... I'll come with you, she'll probably run out of the building."

As I quietly stood up, Jiraiya and my children looked at me. I just smiled. _'She's here'_

* * *

"Okay Sakura. Breathe woman breathe."

"I can't do this. Daymit. I can't." Ino and Hinata had been trying to calm down Sakura since the car had turned into the hotel's driveway. She was frantic. She was pacing around the foyer, totally pissing off Ino and worrying Hinata. The door opened, and the girls turned to the noise. Sakura stopped. She smiled brightly at who she saw. The other two bowed to the President of Konoha and were looking at Sakura wondering why she hadn't bowed. _'Oh yeah they don't really know that I'm her granddaughter..oops another thing I must have forgotten'_

Sakura ran to the open arms of her Baa-san

"OBAA-SAN!"

"Sakura darling... my, my you have grown" Tsunade commented while looking proudly at her granddaughter. To say that Ino and Hinata were shocked was an understatement. _'How much has she not told us'_

"hehe..sorry guys. This is my Obaa-san, Baa-san Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuuga" Tsunade bowed and told the girls to go inside while she calmed down Sakura.

"Sweetie you look beautiful. I have missed you so much my dear. Look at you. You look like as if you walked out of a magazine. Twirl for me darling."

"Thank you baa-san... I'm really nervous about going in."

"haha I can see that dear." Chuckled Tsunade "Well Sarutobi should have...just... about ...finished...his speech...right...about..."at the sounds of clapping she said "now. You ready sweetie. Don't worry. Everyone, including your father will be happy to see you. I'll walk with you to your seat alright" Tsunade could see her granddaughter's distress and appeased her worries. Sakura took a deep breath as she stood behind her grandmother. He doormen opened the doors and the bother entered. Everyone stopped their clapping as Sarutobi walked of the stage and the band played music, and turned at the sound of the door opening. Sakura was ready to run away when Tsunade squeezed her hand.

'_You can do this just smile...just smile'_

Tsunade and Sakura walked in. Sakura looked around the room and saw many faces that had eyes widen, mouths opened and blood coming down their nose. She blushed and looked for her family. As she did she noticed they saw her too. She smiled brightly, letting go of her grandmother's hand and walking straight to her family. She did not notice the gasps and the words of 'Is that Sakura Haruno famous music artist, athlete, model, doctor and famous business woman?' or 'I love her dress' or 'She's totally hot' or any of the other comments or looks as she passed, she did not notice that all the Elites and her past sensei's were shocked at the change of their princess/blossom, nor did she notice a pair of onyx eyes widening at seeing her. Her eyes were located on her family who shared big smiles.

* * *

Dresses in a white and black tux, Sasuke sat on one of the many chairs with his family. He was bored as hell. He could see all the guys who were staring at meaningless things or at the females around the room. During the Marshal's speech he noticed that President Tsunade had gotten up and excused herself when someone had told her something. She smiled at her families questioning gazes and left. As Sarutobi ended his speech, the crowd applauded him. The sound of doors opening made every head turn to the sound. Walking in was Tsunade. I almost looked down until I saw that she was pulling someone along. This person glided gracefully across the room as if she owned it, though if you looked clearly you could tell she was discomforted by the attention. As that someone came into my view my eyes widened at the sight.

There she was.

The person who had been haunting my head and dreams for the past few days, at the same event and DAYM SHE LOOKED HOT! Her dress stuck to her like another piece of skin. _Black looks very sexy on her.._._makes her skin stand out more...ooh is that her leg..._ Everything brought out those _deep emerald eyes_, those _full pouty lips_ and her figure. She totally looked like goddess. But I wondered why she was here until I heard one of the females on my table say her name.

Haruno.

'_Oh shit.'_ Sasuke had just realised who his mysterious girl was. Famous Music artist, Famous Model, Famous athlete, World renowned Doctor, and CEO of the many Haruno Companies _and _daughter to General Haruno, sister to Ryuu, Nagato, Sasori and President Gaara, _only granddaughter_ to the President and General Namikaze. By the looks of everyone else in here, they clicked at the connection between the families. _'I bet Kiba must be laughing his ass off at this. Great that means she's niece to Lieutenant General Namikaze, General Hatake and cousins to Naruto and Kakashi. This can't get anymore worse.'_

Little did he know it was going to get much,_ much worse_ for him

While he was in his thoughts, he saw Sakura approach her family. Her mother had immediately shot up and hugged her only daughter complimenting her dress. One by one her brothers also greeted her with big hugs and a brotherly kiss, while Konan also greeted her with female greetings. Her father stood at her approach. He looked at his daughter with pride and happiness. She bowed to him in greeting, eyes resting on the floor; head tilted a bit to his face.

"Gomenassai Otou-san for my tardiness."

"Your here now Sakura" She froze when he mentioned her name. I wonder why though.

"Yes father" she replied respectively

"You have done well since leaving the force Sakura...You have made me proud blossom"

Her eyes shot to his. A breathtaking smile appeared on her face as she saw her father's smile, warm emerald eyes and open arms. She ran into them and hugged her father.

"Thank you daddy"

Everybody around the room had either gone back to talking while secretly sneaking glances over to the Haruno family or simply gapped at the scene being played. Sasuke pulled his gaze away from the scene when he felt eyes blazing into the side of his face. He looked to Kiba who had a wide smirk oh his face and a look that said_ if-she-notices-you-and-__**they**__-find-out-you-are-dead-dude_. Sasuke just glared and mouthed 'stuff you Inuzuka'.

Everybody had moved to their respective groups, chatting and gossiping while others seemed to be waiting their turn to greet Sakura

Sakura made her way to her while talking with everybody on the table. I then noticed that my brothers and cousins had big grins on their faces, including my father, and got up from their seats and approached their table. She hadn't noticed she was situated right next to the us until a cough caught her attention. As she turned, emerald eyes clashed with multiple onyxes. She screamed.

"Yuku-chan, Ita-kun, Shi-Shi-Chan, Tobi-chan" She had jumped up and greeted each Uchiha male, and they reciprocated her actions. Sasuke's eyebrows rose at the names. The other Haruno's laughed and received death glares from said Uchiha's. As they continued to talk, Sasuke was wondering how the hell they knew her and she knew them. It wasn't until a certain word was yelled across the other side of the room caused Sasuke's eyes widen and mouth drop.

"Princess!"

He saw the remaining Elites come and greet their princess

He was officially screwed.

He couldn't believe that this girl-no _woman_ was their last elite. Oh he must of had done something to the gods to make them hate him this much. He thought back. _'No I prayed my prayers each morning..can it be..'_Others looked shocked at this new revelation, except all the older Lieutenants and Commanders who had the biggest grins on their faces. But the recruits his age and down were shocked at the relationship between Sakura Haruno and the Ex-ANBU Elites. He saw confused faces and glares from females because Sakura had gotten to hug the _hot soldiers_.

As for me, I started to twitch. _'I am totally screwed. I am totally screwed. I just dug my own grave. Shit shit shit shit!'_

I came out of my musings when she came to say hello to my parents.

"Konbawa Uchiha-sama"

"Hello blossom" My father stood up and hugged her.

_WAIT DID HE JUST HUG HER! THE HELL?_ Everybody looked shocked that _THE _FUGAKU UCHIHA had _hugged_ someone and _called _them a nickname. It just kept on getting worse each minute for Sasuke. Luck she hadn't noticed him

..._yet_

"It's nice seeing you again Uncle Fugakua – Oh Mikoto" I realised that yep. It just got worse. The only people who were known to call my father 'Uncle' and live the next second were the Haruno's and Kakashi. There was only one group who had the privilege to say this: My brothers, my cousins, Kakashi and the Haruno's.

'_Deep shit. I just keep on digging my grave deeper'_

I could sooo feel Kiba's smirk and various snickers at the back of my head. I now realised that Kiba had just told the guys what had happened between me and Sakura. They were connecting everything together.

"Oh Sakura-chan your looking very beautiful tonight. Oh have you met my other son? Sasu-chan... Sasu-chan, why are you hiding behind your cousin?"

I just died then. I heard howls of laughter coming from Kiba and them. As I stood up her eyes widen and she blushed a deep red when she saw me. My brothers noticed this and narrowed their eyes at me._ 'At least she remembers me'_

"This is Sasuke-"" I've already met him" The Elites who were still standing and her brothers tensed and glared hard at me. This went noticed by everyone in the room.

"Really" "Uh, Yeah. I actually...uhm... ran _into_ him the other day." We both looked away and blushed at that, while snorts sounded from various places._..'Can't people mind their own business'..._ across the room from Kiba and from some girls. As I just realised that her best friends were also here with their families. _'Small world'_

"Hm. It was nice seeing you again, but I think there are other people who want to see me right now. I'll come by later."As she left I turned my face back to see that all the Uchiha's at the table, the Elites and the Haruno boys were either eyeing me, glaring or had their eye brows risen.

"Hn"

I left as well

* * *

I went to greet everybody else. I said my hello's to my grandfather who hugged most of the air out of my lungs. I also hugged the Marshal who returned it whole heartedly. Kissed and hug my Unties while they complimented my dress. Hugged my Uncles while they commented on how grown up I looked. Swung around and crammed by my two cousins who each received a bonk from their mothers.

"Ow" "Ita!"

"Shux Kaa-san we were just happy to see Sakura-chan" they replied in unison while rubbing their heads. Naruto and Kakashi had decided to tell me all the stories that have been happening since I left.

"Oi Sakura-Chan let me introduce you to the guys."

"Not now Naruto. I've still got to greet the other Commanders here. I can feel Genma's eyes on me" I laughed when they both turned and glared at said guy.

"Kaka-kun come with me please. I don't want any other guy to come up to me while walking across to the others..." he gave her a look "okay... And the glares from the girls here." They both smirked. Naruto went to his friends while Kakashi and Sakura went to greet everyone else.

"Well hello blossom." Chuckled Genma

Sakura laughed at this and went to hug Genma. He wrapped his arms around Sakura

"GENMA" growled Kakashi as he saw Genma's hands lower down my back and I continued to laugh. "Still a perv I see. Aren't you like 60 years old or something?" she teased. "Oh Blossom. You hurt me dearly" he said with a mock hurt face and hand to the heart "But seriously..." he winked and whispered "This _middle-aged man_ can make anyone scream his name" She laughed at this clutching her side. Kakashi just smacked his head since he caught Genma's comment.

Sakura then moved onto greeting and hugging the rest of the Commanders – Ibiki Morino, who surprisingly grinned and hugged back, Skikaku Nara, Iruka Unmino, Kureni Yuuhi, Gai Mataio, Asuma Sarutobi, Inochi Yamanaka, Chouza Akimichi, Hiashi Hyuuga – who also hugged her back, Tsume and Hana Inuzuka, Anko Matarishi, who both laughed evilly at something that was mentioned, Yamato, Shizune, Kotesu, Raidou, Temari and Kakuro Sabaku. She was tired of all the walking, the smiling and the talking with everyone. By the time she finished, she reached where Ino, Tenten and Hinata were sitting and laughing at her tired face.

"Wow forehead, didn't know you were popular in this area too." Ino chuckled "Che Pig you don't know the half of it... I have a history with all the Commanders here-not _that_ kind of history Pig. There are many stories about me behind those walls you know."

"Heh. At least you got to meet Sasuke again huh" Tenten teased

I blushed and turned away from them while they laughed.

"It's alright Sakura. At least you know he's an Uchiha... And hey you know his parents... so you'll be welcomed within the family with no trouble at all." Hinata mocked me while we looked at her with wide eyes. Ino and Tenten both roared with laughter gathering attention from most directions, while I turned tomato red hoping the ground would swallow me whole.

"Oh Tenten we are bad influences on our innocent Hinata." Ino mocked cried and sniffed

"Our baby girl has grown" Sakura and Hinata had just sweat dropped at this.

"Geez thanks for _that_ Hinata." But seriously who could stay angry at Hinata. So I just chuckled at her.

"Hey Sakura..."

"Yeah Hinata"

"Who was that guy with the blond spiky hair you were talking to."

"Hm. Oh my cousin Na..ru..to.." As Sakura gazed at Hinata she noticed a small tint of red on her checks. "You like my cousin! Oh my goodness you like him don't you! Ah ha!"

As we laughed we noticed that a group of female officers walking up to us.

* * *

Sasuke had vacated his family and went over to where Kiba and rest were. He knew he was going to get mocked, but it was better than facing the comments from his family.

"So Sasuke. I see that you've enjoyed your reunion with Ms. Sakura huh?"

"Shut it Inuzuka. Dammit I am screwed if they find out what happened." They all laughed at the high Uchiha fret.

"Oi Uchiha. How does she know your brother and the rest of the ex-Elites anyway?"

"She's one of them." This caused confused faces and curious eyes to shoot at him

"When I went to visit my brothers at their work three days ago, all of the Elites were there except for five people: Gaara, Hana, Konan, Riku and Sakura. They called her, their last member princess. At the time I didn't know who it was until Kisame had yelled it across the room and all of them had rushed to meet her." Realisation had dawned on each face. Then some of them offered him pitying faces saying _you-are-screwed_ while others had just laughed at his situation.

"Oh dude, of all the girls you had to kiss...You just had to kiss _The_ Sakura Haruno but also _Their_ girl. I almost feel sorry for you man...almost" Everyone laughed at Kiba's comment

"Yeah well if looks could kill, I would've already been dead."

"True that Sasuke, your brothers and the rest of them keep glancing over here you know" remarked Choji

"So troublesome Sasuke..." As Shikamaru looked around the room he suddenly smirked "I guess it's gotten even more troublesome for you Sasuke." All the boys turned their heads to where Shikamaru was looking. Shocked and surprised faces donned each man. Eyes widening and mouths dropping followed.

They saw Sakura hugging and greeting the Marshal, the two Generals and their wives, Kakashi, Naruto, their own parents and the rest of the Commanding Officers who hugged and greeted her back.

"Shit Uchiha" Neji turned back to him "You sure know how to pick them"

Sasuke sighed tiredly running his hand through his hair and for once in the young Uchiha life, banged his head on the table. The rest of the table roared with laughter. Naruto approached them then and was filled in with what had happened. Everyone looked at Naruto because he became quiet. Naruto wore an unreadable expression while staring at Sasuke. Suddenly a wide grin appeared on his face. Sasuke suddenly grew nervous though did not show it.

"Well Teme did you know that Sakura is seen as a _sister_ to the _elites_ and a _daughter_ to _all_ the _Commanding_ Officers? Yeah dude that includes your dad" he said with a large smirk "If any_one_ of them found out that you kissed _their Princess_ or _their Blossom_ you know they **will** kill you right." Snickers and chuckles filtered across the table

"What about you Naruto" questioned Kiba

"Mah, I won't have to do anything actually. But a bit of advice dude. Your family mixed in with mine...not a pretty sight. My pervy grandfather used to tell me stories about them you know. All the things they did when they got "bored and decided to do some _educational activities_" or when they were punished. They were the ones, your brothers and both of our cousins that gave each General high blood pressure. Hehehe yeah dude. What we've done in each base can't compare to what _they've done together..._ And that includes Sakura over there... now just imagine the males _only_...oh she's finished greeting everyone. Eh? Wonder what Karin and them are doing over there... I'm gonna go get her...Oh teme don't go... sit down. I'm _sure_ you want to see her again" Laughter bounced of each person when Naruto left.

* * *

It was raining heavily outside. The area was cold and damp. It felt gloomy. But there was something in the air. Some** evil** force was at work here. You could not see it, but you could _feel_ it. Chills ran up and down spines, and hairs stood up at the back of necks. That said force was subtle, but it was there.

"How far along are the plans." A dark, deep voice said in a dim lighted room.

"There on the second stage sir. Each masterpiece has been re-checked various times to ensure that any situation that may arise, our forces will prevail. I apologise milord for the amount for the amount of time-"

"We have time. I want to make sure that each subject is a force to be reckoned with. They have strong fighters. _She_-"

"She sir"

"Yes..._She"_ the dark figure hissed, making the man before him shudder with fear, at the thought of her again. How many years had it been since she had been here...six...seven years...

'_Soon...she will pay...soon'_

* * *

**A/N: **The next chapter will be a continuation.

Would really like to know your thoughts.

Read and review.

xD

**Updated December 10 2010**


	4. Identity II

**Normal Disclaimer Applied**

**Title:** Life of the Army

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Romance/Adventure

**Author:** mUmaRhz

**A/N:** Hi there. Just to let you know that I won't update this story (or future stories) over the weekend. Lol. Oh and thank you for those who have commented. But please remember I would like to know whether you have any suggestions or problems with my writing. Sorry about the late update.

Also Kiba's p.o.v is in here.

This chapter is a continuation. Enjoy.

Chapter 3: Identity II

* * *

Greeting everyone whom she had not seen for years and catching up with them had been tiring for Sakura. She had just recently joined Ino, Tenten and Hinata at a table. The girls sat at the empty ten seated table. They were completely facing the dance floor and everybody else so they could see everything around the room while they chatted, giggled and mocked the night away. Since their discussion the girls had been ignoring the heart shaped stares, the jealous looking glares or the expressions of awe and admiration shoot their way from around the room. As Sakura titled her head up to see around the room, she saw many groups conversing from one group to another, others were eating, and some were dancing on the dance floor captivated by the band playing. There were many who were mixing and mingling tonight she noticed. In the corner of her eye she looked at the table where Sasuke, Naruto and some boys were laughing and talking animatedly. _'He sure looks hot tonight. So stupid for not recognizing him the other day. _Luckily the girls at the table had not been paying attention to her. The girls had decided to play a game and scope the area, rating men and women on how they were dressed tonight to pass the time. How long they were going to sit and wait until the event finished they did not know, they were all so tired and bored, so to satisfy themselves they played.

"At four o'clock. Hmm brown haired female. Simple brown halter-dress that brings out her features. Seated third on the table. I rate her with a…..6? Or maybe a 7, No 6 and a half. She would go with long nose from before." commented Tenten. The girls around the table looked and agreed with 'mms' and 'ahs' while drinking the table's juice.

"Your turn Sakura" Sakura looked around the room

"That one. Tall, tanned skinned male. Black curly hair and grey eyes. Hottie on the looks. Though he looks a year older than us. I rate him…a 7?" As if the said man could feel eyes on his back, he turned and looked at who was staring at him. Luckily Sakura had turned away just as he turned. The girls continued with their game.

The then noticed a group of female officers strutting their way from across the room to where they sat. Only the turning of heads in their approach indicated to the group that Sakura and the girls noticed them as well. One of the girls had smirked. Each girl looked at their approach with a _What-the-hell?_ look marring their faces. The girl in the front, Sakura and them had presumed was their _leader_ was cat walking across the dance floor to where the girls sat. She had red long hair with one side spiky while the other was straight. Her eyes were ruby colored with black rimmed glasses shaping them, sufficient check bones, thin but full lips, clear skin that had heavily make up applied on. She wore a black v-neck dress that dipped way too low in the bust area, which reached four inches above her thighs and ended her outfit out with red four inched heels. _'Don't see why she would need those heels especially since she's already tall'_ She showed way, waaay to much skin for Sakura's taste but Sakura pushed her thoughts aside because that wasn't her, and she shouldn't worry about others and their….._tastes_. She collected stares as she walked to them.

Behind her were two other girls, a black haired and a brunette, who dressed similar but their dresses were an inch or two longer. As they reached the table all girls were facing them. Sakura and Ino were on the far side of the table, while Tenten and Hinata were the closets to the girls. They were facing each other. Being the _polite _one out of the girls, Sakura decided to speak.

"Hello there, how can we help you?"

The brunette quickly stepped forward with a big smile "I'm sorry to intrude ladies but could I get each of your signatures on these? They're for me and three other friends of mine who are huge fans of yours. Though they were too shy to come and ask for them." Sakura, Tenten, Ino and Hinata were surprised when they heard this. The each smiled warmly at the said brunette and complied with her request. Tenten signed a sporting magazine with her and Sakura in it. Hinata signed a Recipe book that consisted of hers and Sakura's favorite recipes and cooking methods. Ino signed the H.N.Y Modeling magazine. Sakura had signed a music CD that was from her new album that had been released last week, and a medical text book written by her. As they passed each item to the brunette they asked for her name.

"I'm Megumi. Megumi Inuzuka" Sakura seemed surprised at this. "Oh I didn't know Tsume had another daughter."

"Oh no I'm her niece. Tsume only has two children. Hana and Kiba" replied Megumi. Sakura and the girls had tensed at the mention of Kiba's name and smiled a surprised smile at Megumi. She thanked and left them with the red and black haired girls.

"What can we do for you two…?" asked Hinata

The other two just looked with looked pass her and faced Sakura who was bemused at the looks she was given.

"Look here pinkie." _Pinkie?_ They each thought with their eye brows raised. "We are here to say that your pitiful advances towards Sasuke Uchiha are meaningless and that you should stop. He doesn't like you that much is clear. So to save your…_heart_ just leave him alone got it." The black haired girl replied casually.

The red haired decided to intervene "Yeah. Because he's obviously is not into you. Look girlie you maybe the daughter of General Haruno and famous but seriously your nothing here besides a girl with riches. And stay away from everybody else, got that, including those hot elites you hugged before. How the hell do you know them anyway did you pay them to sleep with you? You're pitiful. Stay away from each of them because you don't have a chance." Too say that each of the girls was shocked was an understatement. Sakura was getting pissed off at _this person_ who had walked up to them and decided to give them verbal harassment. _What a bitch_ Sakura thought. "I'm a high ranking soldier in the army. I'm a Lieutenant and I know how to _deal_ with people...So watch your back pinkie and listen if you know what's good for you. DO I make myself clear?" At this Sakura found that she was somewhat amused at her statement. Oh if only she knew who she was speaking to. The other girls were looking angry at the red head-though they too were amused to see that this **high ranking soldier** just threatened her superior-though knew when to pick their fights and when to stay out. So with all their might they decided to ignore their words and wait for Sakura to say something.

"Hmm. Thank you ah…?"

"Karin Wantabe. Daughter of Commandant Jai Wantabe. Future bride to Sasuke Uchiha." Each girl tried to hold their laughter in. Sakura's mouth kept on twitching.

"Well... ah _Karin_. Thank you for your concern and…history...on the subject. Though I have to say, that was quite a bold speech to say to someone when you have absolutely no knowledge about them. But thank you none the less for… _entertaining_ us for the night. I assure you your speech has been heard and taken into consideration." The others just smirked at Sakura's words while Karin and her friend fumed.

"Listen _lady_ my father has connections to the big breasted _President-_"she mocked. The girls looked at Sakura with a worried expression. Sakura immediately stood, death glared and eyes narrowed at her. No one disrespects her grandmother.

"That _lady_ who is this country's President is my **Grandmother**." Sakura hissed each word dipped with venom. Her eyes held fury beyond imaginable while her hands were clenched on the table. Sakura had been bending a fork in her hand due to the anger she was feeling. Both of the girls had tensed at the new information and deadly killer intent being aimed at them from the petite woman. The temperature around them had dropped considerably. '_There better not be an attempt on Baa-san's life... I'll have a conversation with her later.'_ Sakura mentally thought

Hinata decided to step in before else was said "I would advise you to mind your words-especially if it's towards an important person like Lady Tsunade- and leave" The two huffed, and whatever dignity they had left strutted away with a leaving comment.

"Just stay away from Sasuke-kun"

Each girl at the table looked at Sakura with calming expressions. Sakura took a deep breath and let it out.

"Total bitches really. Shucks forehead already gaining enemies." _I have more enemies than you know pig_ Sakura thought bitterly. "Surely you should have told them that you are their superior."

"Their words mean nothing to me. It was when they mentioned my grandmother that they crossed the line. Honestly they must have the balls to say something like that aloud." Sakura muttered and noticed the approach of her cousin Naruto. She offered him a forced small smile which the girls noticed and looked to where she was staring.

"Hey Sakura-Chan"

"Hello Naruto. Naruto I would like you to meet my best friends and colleagues. This here is Ino Yamanaka, Inochi's daughter. This person here is Tenten Morino, Ibiki and Kakuzu sister. And this person here is Hinata Hyuga, Hiashi's eldest daughter. Girls this is my cousin Naruto Namikaze." They each replied with a wave, a warm smile or a shy glance. Naruto had eyes lingered on Hinata a little longer than the rest, all the girls noticed this. A smirk graced their lips.

"Hey. So Sakura-Chan can I introduce you to the guys now? You can bring the girls along we'll introduce them as well" the table that he had just come from was currently looking over in their direction

"You guys can go if you want. My legs are still pretty sore…also I'm still pissed at what that bitch said…" her eyes narrowed and she glared at the table. Naruto stared at her questionably, Ino decided to fill him in. The girls just put comforting hands on her shoulders. Sakura was pissed and needed a distraction. If she thought about what Karin said any longer, she'll only get angrier. It would be best to go and have an interesting night with Naruto's friends. Each girl knew Sakura and knew she needed this.

"Well come with you" said Tenten. As they rose Naruto darted to Sakura's side, putting his arms across her shoulders to comfort her and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry about that slut Karin Sakura-chan. She's like that-""That gives her no right to talk about baa-san like that Naruto. It worries me that there are people who are working within the military with attitudes like that towards their President" she mumbled. Naruto squeezed her shoulders. He was pissed too, but he wasn't going to let that comment get to him. There are other ways to get back at her he thought.

"She'll get her punishment Sakura-Chan don't you worry your little head about it alright." He said with a mischievous voice and glint in his eyes. She smiled at him and walked with his arms still around her shoulder, with the girls trailing behind her and Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke and the group of guys had sat at the table watching Naruto as he walked over to Sakura and the girls. He noticed the angry expression Sakura was wearing along with the comforting gestures from the girls. He looked around the table and found that each guy was watching the exchange with the girls and Naruto. Kiba he noticed was looking at the blond haired girl. _What was her name again…Reno...Ino. Yeah Ino._ He also saw Neji looking at the brunette with two buns as well. _Interesting_ he thought with a smirk.

"Enjoying the view asshole, Hyuga?" Sasuke mocked. While the said males glared in his directions

"I'm sure you are Uchiha. Can't wait to see _Sakura_ huh?" Neji shot back while Kiba smirked at the slight twitch of his eyes. The rest of the guys just wore smirks or chuckled humorously at the three boys.

"Hn"

They all turned their faces back to the girls. They saw that they were heading over, but Naruto was talking to Sakura with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she had a frown upon her lips. _Those soft lips_… He pulled his face back up to look at her clearly. Naruto must have gotten her happy again; he mentally noted her small smile of gratitude to whatever he had said. As they approached Naruto could feel his stare. Naruto looked up and his eyes connected with Sasuke's. Naruto wore a knowing look on his face a wide smile spread across his mouth.

* * *

"Hey guys look who I brought over!" he said a too cheerfully chuckles and smirks marred each male while Sasuke looked down to the ground. Embarrassment had flooded over Sasuke and Sakura.

"Guys I'd like you to meet my only girl cousin Sakura Haruno and her friends Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Morino and Hinata Hyuga." Each of them said hello, some were shocked to find out that these girls were connected to the Commanders.

"Girls these are the guys, You got Choji Akimichi over there who has the chips, Shino Aburame is the guy with the glasses, Sai-the-emo Uchiha is the one next to him, the one with orange hair is Juugo, Kunkoro Sabaku is the one with the make-up" said person glared while muttering war paint and kicking Naruto's ass while chuckles and giggles went around the table "Lee Rock is the one with the Fuzzy brows" Each girl snickered at Sakura due to the love heart eyes that he directed at her "Suigestsu Hozuki is the one with the bluey white hair" He offered a flirtatious smile and wink to Sakura who blushed " Seto Inuzuka is that one, Kiba Inuzuka is the other guy that wears make-up" said guy also glared and said something about family tattoo. Ino had looked at him with a blush tinting her checks. Others had noticed this and chuckled "the long brown haired girl is Neji Hyuga" Neji glared at him while Tenten giggled at his reaction, causing his face to heat up and others to snicker at his reaction. "Last but not least Sasu-gay Uchiha" Sasuke death glared him with a look that promised pain later making Naruto gulp and hid behind Sakura who wore an amused expression on her face. As each male finally greeted the girls, chairs were put by their respective _interests_ – Tenten sat beside Neji on her right with Hinata on her left who sat next to Naruto. Ino sat in between the Inuzuka boys with Kiba on her right. Sakura sat next to Sasuke on his left; Suigestsu was sitting next to him on his right. He kept winking at Sakura and was irritating the Uchiha.

"Wait you're a Morino?" Seto asked Tenten

She looked and blinked before answering "Uh yeah I am. I'm Ibiki, Kakuzu and Idate's sister"

Surprised and curious looks appeared on their faces. "Are they… _kind_…to you?"

Sakura and Tenten blinked at the question. They looked at each other before laughing out loud. The others just looked at them as if they grew another head.

"What's so funny?"

Tenten was still laughing so Sakura answered for her "Of course he's kind to her. He's her older brother why wouldn't he" she stating as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, well it was but that's not what Tenten and Sakura's point "And please if you really knew Ibiki, he's more of a softie than a hard ass. He won't mess with Tenten. She can do worst things to Ibiki and Kakuzu put together if either of them pissed her off, and those two know that." She said answering their questioning gazes. When she had finished they looked at Tenten in utter disbelief that a small female could make _The_ Ibiki and _The _Kakuzu Morino cower with fear. Tenten just showed an innocent smile while smirking at Sakura.

"Yeah but their more afraid of you Sakura than of me."

The both shared a knowing look and an evil smirk. It sent shivers up each person's spines along with disbelief at the power these small females had over two big Commanders, and looked to where the two girls were looking. Tenten and Sakura looked at the table across on the other side of the room. Ibiki and Kakuzu were talking when they felt stares burning in the side of their faces. They turned with hard glares only to falter when they noticed who was smiling (not so) _innocently_ at them. They gave back forced smiles and anxious glances at the two females. The two Morino men quickly turned away. Every male at the table stared with mouths hanging open, eyes wide at they stared at what had just happened. Tenten and Sakura winked and smiled at each other before taking a sip of the drink that was in front of them.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" screamed Naruto, everyone just looked waiting for the answer. They both showed innocent expressions which made the group shake their heads. Everyone had then separated into their own conversation around the table. Sasuke sat there a bit tense next to Sakura who sighed and slightly turned to him.

"So… you're an Uchiha huh?" she said with a smile. He smirked causing her face to heat up.

"Hm. You're a Haruno. Who would've thought." He replied playfully

She smiled coyly at him "Somehow I knew you looked familiar. Don't know why I didn't click at first. You look some much like an Uchiha, but you look so much more like your brothers." She had a small smile grace her mouth, drawing Sasuke to look at it.

"Well seriously I didn't realize you were a Haruno until I heard your last name and then clicked with the green eyes and your hair color. All of you seem to have some shade of red with green eyes." He stated with a matter-of-factly attitude. This caused Sakura to roll her eyes.

"No I would of have never guessed" she retorted sarcastically causing him to chuckle. It sent shivers up her spine which he noticed when she almost unnoticeably shook. A pleasured smirked graced his mouth.

"Sakura Haruno" she said with her hand out in front of him and a warm smile. She looked at him hoping he got the gist of what she was doing.

"Sasuke Uchiha" he said with a smirk and nod of understanding to her actions.

* * *

Each person had been chatting away was the people next to them or across from them. I was chatting with Ino Yamanaka who I had small thing for since the day I met her, though as the conversation was progressing my small crush had turned into something else…though for sure it wasn't love… though I maybe like_like_like her…

She was really interesting to me. Her open attitude is what constantly drew me to her. Besides being a babe (though I think Sakura is the hot one out of all girls here... but Ino is beautiful to me…_the hell?_) which I saw was a bonus, she was a really good person at heart. She told me about various stories about her friends, I shared mine. She told me her likes and dislikes, I told her mine. She mentioned her interests, while I listed mine off. We kept on sharing with each other. It was an experience that I've never had before...while one which I could stand. Usually I just tuned them out. But her…she held my attention until she mentioned the incident at the park then I looked over to where Sasuke and Sakura, who were laughing and talking. I smirked at this.

"You know he talks to us guys, but he barely talks to any female who comes near him except my little cousin Megumi, Hanabi Hyuga, the President, his Mother and the older female Commanders he's familiar with. But with her he doesn't think about it. It just seems like a natural thing for him to do. Now that is a feat in itself... Tons of girls here try to talk to him; he only does it because he was raised to treat a lady kindly but it's more forced then, though I'm amazed at this…" I looked over at them in amazement. Ino just laughed at this as well.

"Well they did kiss. Hahahaha but yeah, it's exactly the same as forehead. She'll politely smile and answer the questions from guys but she'll wear a guarded expression. But with him..." she shook her head and smiled warmly at Sakura "She looks like herself, as if she's talking with a friend. Just being herself. It's nice to know that there's a guy out there who can make her comfortable immediately. They look good together huh"

Kiba smirked at this and nodded. There were very few who could relax an Uchiha, especially Sasuke. He didn't know about his brothers or the other Uchiha's but for Sasuke to openly talk to you took years to accomplish…well maybe not years…okay years for females but for guys. You'll have to earn his friendship. KIba, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto knew Sasuke and his mannerisms. Seeing him relaxed with Sakura was amazing, though it might be more to the fact that she knows how to handle Uchiha men. _She sure is something._ He thought. He and Ino decided to listen to their conversation and comment on what they heard and saw.

"So Sasuke how long have you been in the army?"

"Majority of my life. At the age of six I started my training. I was either trained by Commanders from my family, my father or another Commander in the base. I didn't really start till the recommended age. Since then I've been working my way up through the ranks...So probably over ten years. How about you? I was told that you were the ex-ANBU elite member when I saw my brothers and the others the other day" Kiba was amazed at how open Sasuke was being with Sakura. Sakura looked surprised at this new knowledge that Sasuke had gained. She thought about her answer.

"Well… I was taught the basics about everything since I could walk." She chuckled without humor "And once I understood why I was being trained I worked really hard to become an elite. I skipped out on being with my age group. Since I was taught before the recommended age, I already knew what was being taught and was given the choice to move up, which I did and flew through each rank. So I could say probably 18 years . So what type of training did you under take? …."

"They're really being open with each other huh." whispered Ino. I nodded my head in agreement "You know some of this stuff she's telling I haven't even heard before." I was shocked when I heard this coming from Ino.

"But aren't you her best friend?"

"Yeah. I guess we probably wouldn't be able to understand her if she did tell us anyway. She doesn't like us worrying about what life she used to lead. Sakura protects us from the military lifestyle; she protects us from what's actually done behind these walls and what you guys do. Even if we see movies about it or if it's broadcasted over the news, she still keeps us away from the major details when we ask. Though our families are a part of the military none of that is mentioned in the home and towards those who the head family member decides shouldn't know, it's like a taboo subject there. Sakura is our friend and we respect that aspect of her that protects our innocence in that way, from the cruelty of the real world. Oh and besides we just found out a couple of days ago, but that was her answer. She protects her loved ones and does not want them to judge her on what she used to do."

Kiba stared in amazement at Sakura. At first he didn't understand why she would not tell them because everyone he knows are in the military or have had military backgrounds, but now he understood from their perspectives. "You know your right they do suit each other. I guess you could say they bring out the best in each other huh" he chuckled and smirked at her causing her face to heat up while smiling. The decided to leave the two alone…for now

* * *

Sakura had been amazed at her conversation with Sasuke. She started to find out more about him with each passing minute. She found out his likes and dislikes. _Especially his weird obsession with Tomatoes_ she mentally laughed when she heard this.

"So Sasuke what's your favorite food?" she asked curiously

"Tomatoes" he replied without hesitation. My eyebrow rose at his statement. "Tomatoes" I asked dryly and he nodded. I looked at him, seeing whether he was playing with me or not. But when I noticed he was serious I begun to laugh. He sent me a playful glare and annoyed expression that seem confused.

"I'm sorry…it's just… that's totally weird, but good kind of weird…at least now I understand why half of your meal is filled with tomato dishes! No offense though" She laughed while he smirked

"Well what's yours oh-not-so-weirdo?" he added sarcastically. She smiled at this.

"Actually I don't have one. I seem to love all the food that I eat. I can't really pick one out. I'm not fussy with what I eat. Just as long as it taste good and the meal is of good quality then I'm fine really." She said with a smile "But really I prefer home cooked food." Sasuke looked at her with a risen eyebrow

"What?" she answered innocently

He shook his head and smirked "When I think I have you figured out, you completely surprise me the next minute. I understand you and yet I don't It's quite frustrating. You look like one for restaurant meals and yet home cooked are more preferable…" I looked at him with surprise.

"Well…we don't want you thinking too hard you might grow white hairs and hurt your head" she teased earning a snort and roll of the eyes from her partner. She giggled at his reaction.

"You know…it's hard for me to actually speak to a guy and feel comfortable around them" I had no idea why I was sharing this but my mouth had its own mouth and refused to stop moving. I decided not to look at him. "Whenever I speak to some random person I actually have a barrier when they're around me. I'm wary of them, there's always some hidden motive behind their said intentions. Yet somehow with you…my mouth just seems to talk and I feel comfortable. Why is that? Hmmm…I guess you should be honored that you get to talk to the real me. The side of the real me that is only out to those that I really know. Haha guess you're pretty lucky huh." I laughed when I finished. Sasuke just sat there and a small smile drew across his face. My eyes were drawn to this new expression, it made my stomach do flips and my heart skip a beat "Sorry I don't know where that came from. Hopefully I didn't scare you away."

Sasuke was looking at her with an understanding look which baffled Sakura. His eyes had softened a bit, his forehead was slightly creased, and his lips were tilted in an angle that showed his amusement. He poked my forhead.

"Don't worry your pretty head about it. It'll take a lot more than that to scare me away." He chuckled. Sakura smiled warmly at him. He had just called her pretty…well my head but still he called me pretty. They looked into each other's eyes. Sakura decided to tease him.

"So you think I'm pretty huh?" she asked him with a mischievous glint in her eyes and a sly smile appearing on her lips. Sasuke looked shocked at the unexpected question; his eyes went wide and mouth slightly agape, a small blush crept on his face. Sakura was trying so hard to not laugh at him out loud but it was too funny so she had a fit of giggles much to his annoyance.

"Sorry...really I am" "Che. Whatever."

"Hahahaha…anyway, Hae I didn't know you had a bride." Sasuke was drinking when I had said this, and started to choke on his drink. It drew all of the table's occupants to him and laughed. I rubbed his back to calm down his fit.

"Who in the world said that?" he asked, voice was raspy it sounded a bit sexy though. Everyone around the table were curious at what they were talking about

"Oh… that red head what's her face…" the girls and Naruto looked at each other with understanding and worry. They could tell by Sakura's tone of voice that she was still pissed at Karin. Just as Sasuke was going to continue Marshal Sarutobi had come up to her.

"Hello my dear, would you mind if I talked to you really quick?" Sarutobi looked at Sakura, while Sakura looked Sasuke quietly asking whether he would be o.k. and he just nodded. As they walked across the other side of the room to where the President was, Naruto was left to explain to Sasuke.

**...**

As Sakura approached her grandmother she was given a look that asked for cooperation. She had begun to slow down wary of what they were going to ask her to do. Though having Sarutobi's hand on her back made escaping impossible.

"Sakura-Chan…" greeted her grandmother with a cheerful smile with an evil glint

"Good evening Baa-san, Marshal. What can I not do for you?" Tsunade decided to square her shoulders, narrow her eyes, and looked at her granddaughter with an expression that said _you-will-listen-or-suffer-the-consequences_. Sakura literally gulped. _I really hate it when she uses that face…dammit she's not giving me a choice_ Sakura mentally complained

"Marshal Sarutobi had come up with a great idea for tonight. After the presentation towards you Elites, he thought it would be a good idea if you performed a song tonight-don't look at me like that Sakura and do not complain young lady. So after you have been given the signal by the Marshal you will sing."

Sakura just looked at her grandmother, then blankly stared at Sarutobi

"You just had to get the boss to _**ask**_ me huh."

Sarutobi just smirked "That's because I knew you'd create a fuss. And plus you can't say no to your grandmother Sakura-Chan"

"Che, double teaming me is low you know." They both just laughed at her misfortune.

"Well?" Sarutobi asked

She sighed "Well it's not like you gave me a choice. You did get Baa-san to _request_ that I do this… So yeah." They both smiled widely and shooed me away. Is shook my head and looked around the room for Sasori. _Hmm it's been a long time since I sung with my brother. Maybe this would a good time to request a favor…nah just say it's for Momma's and Daddy's anniversary and that Baa-san forced him. Yeah that would do_. I walked across the dance floor when I spotted Sasori.

* * *

When Sakura had walked off with the Marshal, Sasuke had looked at Naruto or the girls for an explanation.

"Look bastard Karin had come up to the girls and decided to threaten Sakura…though it takes a lot to threaten her…but any way they said Karin had told her to back off from you. She threatened her and said that she had a _**high rank**_ and could easily _**deal**_with her. Seriously I started laughing when you girls told me that. She obviously doesn't know what Sakura is capable of." I grew curious at this. I noticed I wasn't the only one too. Naruto smirked when he saw this.

"She obviously forgot to mention her rank huh?" Confused I started to go over our conversation. Yeah she did not mention her rank. That was strange I thought she said it…guess not.

"Well are you going to tell us?" Suigestsu asked. Naruto gave a look to the girls. They smiled and shook their heads.

"Wait you girls know what her rank is?" Kiba inquired and they nodded their heads and laughed. My curiosity was struck right then. I watched her approach her grandmother and noticed that Tsunade had an unwavering, mischievous look. Naruto also noticed too so I asked him what might be happening.

"Hmmm…Granny has her no bullshit look on. Sarutobi must have wanted Sakura to do something tonight and gotten Granny on board. Che Sarutobi that sly cat. The only people who Sakura can't say no to are Granny and her father. Getting Granny involved…must be something big. You see if Sakura doesn't want to do something she won't, she'll give the biggest fit that you wouldn't think of her being capable of doing. She doesn't care who it is, if she doesn't want to do it then she won't. She's more stubborn that you bastard, and they know that." He finished off with a laugh. I simply glared at him.

Sasuke sat there watching her interacting with the Marshal and with Tsunade. He could see that she wouldn't be able to disagree. He noticed the smug victorious expressions on Tsunade and Sarutobi's faces and the annoyed one on Sakura. _She looks cute when her eyebrow furrows like that…and her eye twitches, Very funny_. He watched her looking for someone. She was wearing a thoughtful expression. She found her target-her elder brother Sasori. _Hmm I wonder why she wants him_. He noticed the way she breathed in, she walked over there with a your-gonna-do-it attitude and an innocent smile. Sasori, he noticed, looked up and put a wary look on. It was quite amusing to see a small female scare the crap out of males bigger than her. She sure knows how to be intimidating and innocent at the same time.

"So Sasuke how's your bonding time with Ms. Haruno huh?"

"Shut it Suigestsu"

"Tsk, tsk no need to get your panties in a twist dude. You looked like you actually had fun…Though I'm sure you can find another way to have fun-"he wiggled his eye brows suggestively making the table laugh at Sasuke's expense

"I said shut it" with an Uchiha glare. Naruto and Kiba decided to sit next to Sasuke while Hinata had started talking to Ino and Tenten. Laughing behind their hands.

"So Sasu-cakes I noticed you were quite open with Ms. Sakura over there."

"So were you. What do you want asshole, dobe" I didn't really want to listen to their ramblings. My eyes were locked on Sakura, observing her interactions with others. I noticed that she was wearing an adorable puppy dog act, and Sasori was trying his best to ignore it. How he could, I had no idea. I knew for a fact that she was able to control all the Elites including my brothers with that look. Guess he's got a little more back bone than the rest. Sakura was hugging his arm while trying to get him to look at his face. Sasori had his eyes closed; jaw clenched and was looking away. The other elites with him-Deidara, Hidian, Ryuu, Moyuku, Riku, Itachi, Shisui, Nagato and Kisame were laughing at his misfortune and awing at Sakura. Each second passed and Sakura's puppy dog act advanced. Teary innocent eyes… pouting lips trembling …furrowed eyebrows….puffed out checks….little sniffles….shaking form….arms clasped over her heart…

_How the hell can he say no to that?_

Naruto and Kiba had noticed what was happening. They wore stunned looks at the elites whose resolves were crumbling with each passing second

"Damn she sure has them wrapped around her finger" commented Kiba

"Dude you have no idea. What's worse is when you see the Generals and the Marshals give in to her when she's like that." Kiba and I stared in amazement at this new information. How all these high and respectable men could be brought down to their knees by a small female who was half their size and half their age…Makes you wonder what the world has come to sometimes.

We kept on looking and saw the Sasori finally gave in. A huge smug smile appeared on Sakura's face, the innocent act completely wiped away, she jumped up and hugged Sasori making the others laugh at his position. He gave her annoyed look and patted her head. She gave him an innocent smile and kissed his check walking off. Something within Sasuke unsettled him when he saw her giving her brother an innocent kiss. Whatever it was he hoped it would leave because he didn't understand it and didn't want whatever feeling that was to cause him trouble.

As Sakura approached the table she sat next to me again and next to Naruto. He gave her a look and she stared back. He shook his head with amusement and chuckled, Sakura just smacked him at the back of his head. Somehow their silent communication made me curious. The feeling that I had not long ago came back, but settled as she offered me a warm smile. Her smiles have been captivating me throughout the night. I think I've become drawn to them including the warmth and the color in her eyes…though I would never say it aloud.

"Everything alright?" I ask, I was surprised myself when that just popped out of my mouth

She blinked also somewhat surprised "Yeah don't worry about it" with a small smile. I was about to open my mouth when the Marshal had coughed into the mic.

**...**

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I hope everyone is enjoying their night this evening. Tonight we are gathered here for a reason, during this time I will be presenting our Elites to you and handing back their badges. Please hold your applause after each team is mentioned.

Our first team – Team Cobra

Riku Nara. Rank – Lt. Colonel. Hidian Yamanaka . Rank – Major. Gaara Haruno. Rank – Major. Though due to being Suna's President Gaara-san will be unable to fight at Konoha front lines."

Applause resounded around the room. I looked anxiously at Sakura wondering which team she was in. Her face was calm and blank. The men stayed up there with their heads held high.

"Our second team – Team Delta 2

Ryuu Haruno. Rank – Colonel. Kisame Hoshigaki. Rank – Major. Kakuzu Morino. Rank – Major. Hana Inuzuka. Rank – Major."

"Our third team – Team Delta 1

Sasori Haruno. Rank – Major. Deidara Yamanaka. Rank – Major. Tobi Uchiha. Rank – Major. Zetsu. Rank – Major."

"Our fourth team – Alpha 2

Nagato Haruno. Rank – Colonel. Moyuku Uchiha. Rank – Major. Konan Haruno. Rank – Major."

As each team waited for the final members, I noticed that the only members left were my brother, cousin Shisui and Sakura. I was taken aback that she was with them.

"Our final and Top Elite team – Team Alpha 1

Itachi Uchiha. Rank – Colonel. Shisui Uchiha. Rank – Major. Sakura Haruno. Rank …Colonel"

To say I was surprised was an understatement. Everyone at our table had looked at Sakura, Naruto was grinning along with the girls. She looked really uncomfortable at the stares, but heck what would you do when you found out _the _Sakura Haruno was a Colonel… Everybody around the room who did not know her military background was stunned that the famous Sakura Haruno was a part of the army and their superior.

"Surprise" she whispered and walked up to the stage.

* * *

I walked up to the stage shaking my head at all the Elites who wore smug expressions. I could feel all the stares burning holes against my body. Especially the jealous glares and disbelief stares. _These people really have no lives if they continue looking like that at me._

As I walked on the stage and up to Sarutobi, he smiled

"You sure know how to quiet down a crowd blossom." He whispered

"Hmph. It's not my fault none of them had a brain to ask if I was actually in the army" I cheekily replied. As I went to stand in between Itachi and Shisui we bumped our fists and I quietly laughed.

"Way ta go Princess." I pinched Shisui while Itachi and the rest just quietly chuckled. I looked around the room avoiding the stares from Sasuke and them. I noticed the horrified look from Karin and that black haired girl. I smiled and winked in their direction. Ino and the girls must have noticed it too because I heard laughing.

"Already have enemies Princess?"

"It's not my fault Itachi. She came up to me just because I said that I met your younger brother. And you two better not interrogate him you got it." I warned.

"Yeah yeah…just smile that pretty smile at everyone would yah" I shook my head in amusement while Itachi just chuckled. I looked up to the table where I had come from and smiled warmly at each of them, but faltered as I saw their expressions. Eyes wide, mouth open big enough to fit a fist in and heads shaking in amazement. The two men on my side noticed. I avoided Sasuke. For some reason I didn't want to know or see what he thought of me now. I hoped he wasn't intimidated now. I was really scared to see his expression. _Hmm I really don't know why his opinion of me counts anyway…_

"You didn't tell them did you?" chuckled Itachi who was trying so hard to not laugh out loud at them.

"Nope"

"You're so sad Princess" commented Shisui

"They never asked. I think I'll come and sit with you guys… Just so I can avoid the questions and the stares from them."

All the Elites were cracking up on the inside and quietly talking to each other on the stage due to the expressions from each face when Sakura had been mentioned.

"…Welcome back Elites." Sarutobi had ended off with a salute. We saluted back along with the clapping in the background. As we walked off stage I went to sit with them at the two tables that were put together. Surly if heated stares could kill a person I would have been dead already. Sarutobi was still on the stage talking.

Everyone looked at me as we sat down, they strategically gave me the seat that faced the other table and a certain someone openly, and I just offered a blank stare while they quietly chuckled.

"What?"

"You _**know**_ what Princess" Kisame offered a toothy smile. I just shook my head "I have no idea on what you guys are talking about" coughs and the word liar rang around the table. I drunk my drink and found the silverware on the table interesting.

"Why didn't you say something to them imoto"

"They didn't ask Ryuu-oni-san"

"You're going to face them any way Sakura Hun. Might as well get it over with now" I looked at Konan-neechan and offered her a pout, teary eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"But I don't wanna nee-Chan" the guys round the table awed and cooed at my face and tried reprimand Konan. She sighed and looked at Hana who rolled her eyes and smiled at me

"Sakura sweetie that look may work on these losers here" that received glares and mutters of 'hey'. She ignored them "but you know that won't work on me and Konan...well sometimes it does - but thats not whats important at the moment. Are you going to face them now or later?"

Che, stupid sister-in-laws… I looked away defiantly. But Konan and Hana were having none of that from me. The rest of the table just found my situation amusing, from comforting to being entertained...gezz; I offered each a glare that rivaled the Uchiha death glare. That quickly shut them up.

"Sakura what's the worst that could happen?"

"They will treat me like their superior not an equal or just a person" I mumbled

They both sighed "You **are** their superior Sakura"

"Hmph you know what I mean nee-chans"

"Sakura…" they both warned. I turned to them, rolling my eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Fine…later" I whispered. Each one sighed with relief and returned to quietly talking and laughing about what happened on the stage or listen to the Marshal. I continued to look away from the table where Naruto and the gang were. Most of the stares had subsided, but there was one stare the refused to give up until I faced it. I didn't want to. I knew who was looking at me, but I did not turn no matter how irritated that stare became each second. Frankly I don't know why that stare would just drop it. _Seriously_. Someone kicked my leg under the table. My eyes connected to Itachi who gave me a knowing look. I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"Stubborn ass" he whispered

My eye twitched. I could _feel_ his smirk

"Damn prick, leave me alone. I'll deal with him later got it"

I turned annoyed at Itachi who just wore an innocent look. I narrowed my eyes at him who in return raised an eyebrow

"Don't look at me like that. None of them asked so I don't see why it's a problem to them."

"Maybe they don't see it as a problem. Maybe they just wanted to know why you wouldn't or perhaps _forgot_ to tell them. Even though you met them tonight, you seemed to be opening up to them… Or maybe they just don't believe it…quite yet. Or maybe it's something else..."

"Well I haven't asked for their ranks Itachi and I know that I wouldn't openly stare at them-"

"Yes but see it from their point of view Sakura. What do people always do when they first met you?"

"They underestimate me…"

"Yes they do. Now it would be the same for all of them at that table and around this room. They wouldn't expect **you; **_The Sakura Haruno a famous music artist, athlete, doctor, model, and business woman_ to be a high rank soldier or their superior, heck I'm sure when they met you they probably would have never thought you had military background unless told. In the military world your appearance deceives your known skills. Just because the Haruno name is known in the army doesn't mean that they'll picture you being in the army. Of course we know better but others won't. Perfect example is those girls who gave you a hard time before-don't look at me like that we were not checking on you… Just chill, go over there and answer whatever they fire at you, within reason, and see where it leads you. If they treat you like a superior then you treat them like a subordinate and leave them. But… if they treat you the same when they first met you then…be yourself and get to know them more. Keep your guard up until you can tell that they aren't just using you because of your rank, but let them in and treat them all fairly. You know, just how you treat us"

As I let his words soak in, I was quite amazed at Itachi. He seemed to know what to say and when to say. He even fights with me, but he still gets spellbound by my puppy look.

"You know if none of your current jobs ever last long you could always be a psychiatrist or counselor" I teased "Thanks Ita-kun"

He smiled back with a wink and turned to listen to Sarutobi. I took a deep breath and let it out. Slowly I lifted my head and almost flinched at the intensity of Sasuke's stare. His deep onyx eyes bore into mine, his face was calm but I could see some tension around his eye and jaw. His posture was straight. I offered him an awkward smile. His eyes pointed to the empty chair next to him. I nodded and turned away.

* * *

I couldn't help but stare at Sakura since she left the table. I was surprised, though really she surprises me all the time. Not only had I kissed and gotten to know _The_ Sakura Haruno but I also kissed and conversed with my _superior_. I'm sure someone's out to get me. What else could happen now? Really I shouldn't be shocked anymore by Sakura, I should literally expect something like this to happen.

For some reason when Sarutobi had mentioned her rank, I had felt mixed emotions. At first I thought I heard wrong but when I saw the many incredulous stares and Naruto's smirk I knew that I heard correctly. Then I felt pride…and…for that I can't explain. I then felt … betrayal? or mistrust?...for unknown reason though I felt these two emotions and they just baffled me. I couldn't understand why I would feel this way towards her. And seriously staring at her is not helping. I can't control what I'm doing. I just wait for her to look at me. When she does, then what? Why am I so confused? I'm confused at my own emotions; I'm confused at my reactions. Seriously…this is getting all weird.

Though when Sakura looks at me, and when I see her awkward smile I realize that it's not my place to feel this way. She has a right to her privacy, and if she doesn't want to tell then she doesn't need to. Plus I didn't even ask her, I had completely forgotten so that's my problem. Before she turns away, my eyes point to the empty chair next to me-silently telling her to come over later. She nods and I'm pleased.

"Whoa. Did not see that one coming." whistled Suigestsu. Everyone around the table agreed.

"Hae how come she didn't say anything?" asked Choji

"Well…it's not like any of you had asked her relationship towards the army you know" replied Ino matter-of-factly

"And plus even if she did, you guy's would've never believed her which were your exact reactions, second if you had you would have treated her differently and Sakura hates that. She hates it when people find out things about her and then treat her differently, that's why she doesn't share many facts about her. She gets this reaction all the time, that's why it's a surprise that she spoke freely tonight… she never speaks openly to new people. Don't be surprised if she doesn't look here tonight or if she comes by later with a guarded expression, or doesn't at all. So really I don't blame her if you see her side." With that everyone was left to their own thoughts.

"…to end of our night on a happier note, I had asked a special friend of mine to perform for you all" this caught everyone's attention. I saw Sakura look at Sasori who nodded. They both stood up and made their way to the stage "Thank you for attending tonight and enjoy the rest of the festivities. Now put a round of applause to Sakura Haruno and Sasori Haruno." The room clapped in surprise that they were going to hear _The Sakura Haruno_ perform live, just for them and surprised to see Sasori up there. _Hmm that's probably why she was beginning him_.

Sakura went to speak with the band and vocals while Sasori grabbed the mic.

"Good evening all, my baby sister was asked to sing tonight by herself but… she decided to drag me up here" laughs and comments of 'because you're a sucker' roared around the room. Sakura just smiled innocently as she sat in front of the piano with a mic being adjusted to suit her current level.

"As well only because out of my brothers she'll only sing with me" he smirked at his brothers while others laughed "This song that we will be performing tonight was written by both of us when she was ten and I was sixteen. This song was written for our parents"

Sakura's soft melodic voice flowed out her lips when she spoke while Sasori grabbed a chair and a guitar and seated himself next to the piano adjusting the height of the mic stand. "Tonight this song will be dedicated to our parents who will be celebrating thirty-four years of marriage tomorrow night" hoots, cat calls and whistles chimed through the room "this song is also dedicated to those who are celebrating a special occasion with that special someone. It's called 'So amazing'. I hope you enjoy it." She looked at everyone, and then nodded. The song opened up with an instrumental.

**...**

_Love has truly been good to me_

_Not even one sad day  
Or minute have I had since you've come my way  
I hope you know I'd gladly go  
Anywhere you take me_

I watched her sing. Her eyes were closed, drowning out what was taking place around her. Slowly as her voice sung each lyric, couples had started to make their way to the dance floor. I saw all the Generals with their wives. I saw many of the guys parents get up and dance. I even saw some of my colleagues and some of the guys get up and ask other girls around us to dance. Neji, Kiba and Naruto were out on the dance floor with Tenten, Ino and Hinata. I just smirked at them. Many females were hoping I would come to them, but I had my eyes fixed on one person. If she wasn't singing right now, I knew I would be dancing with her. I was solely focused on her, and only her.

_It's so amazing to be loved__  
__I'd follow you to the moon in the sky above__  
__Ooh... ooh... ooh... ooh... ooh... ooh... ooh... ooh... I'd go_

Her voice had pulled me in completely. She made me relax entirely. Some of the guys who were sitting with me noticed my relaxed position and just smirked at me with a knowing look. I just shrugged back.

**Got to tell you how you thrill me  
I'm happy as I can be  
You've come and changed my whole world  
Bye-bye sadness, hello mellow  
What a wonderful day**

I never knew Sasori could sing. His voice, a silky tenor voice that fitted Sakura's soft soprano/alto voice. It was amazing how she altered her voice without thinking about it. It was high, then low, then in a part.

_**It's so amazing to be loved  
I'd follow you to the moon in the sky above**_  
**Ooh... ooh... ooh... ooh... ooh... ooh... ooh... ooh... I'd go**

Their voices blended well with each other. Though a part of me thought mine could to blend better.

_And it's so amazing, amazing (So amazing)  
I could stay forever, forever (stay forever)  
Here in love and no leave ya never (Leave no never)  
Cause we've got amazing love (amazing love)_

I had closed my eyes and listened to her voice. Really, it calmed and soothed me. If I knew that listening to her voice could release me from my stress or worries or what tense feeling I was experiencing then I would have listened to her sing years ago.

**Truly it's a amazing, amazing** _(So amazing)_  
**Love brought us together, together** _(Us together)_  
**I will leave you never, never** _(Leave no never)_  
**Cuz we've got** _**amazing love**_

I opened my eyes. I noticed that Sakura had opened her's too. She looked around the crowd on the dance floor smiling, but her eyes were searching. As soon as they locked with mine they never left, and I never wavered.

_**Ooh,**_ _so amazing and I've been wondering__  
_**For a love like you**

_It's so amazing to be loved__**  
I'd follow you to the moon in the sky above  
Oh, and it's so, it's so**_

_**It's so amazing to be loved  
I'd follow you to the moon in the sky above (yes I would, yes I would**_

_It's so amazing to be loved  
I'd follow you to the moon in the sky above (oohh)_

**Ooh, It's so amazing to be loved  
I'd follow you to the moon in the sky above**  
_**Hey... yeah...yeah... yeah... hey... it's so, so amazing**_

_**It's so amazing to be loved  
I'd follow you **_**to the moon…**_** in the sky… above**_

_**Hey... hey... yeah... hey... yeah... yeah... hey**_

**_..._**

Cheers and rounds of applauses roared around the room. Though Sakura still did not break eye contact with me until she bowed to the crowd and walked off stage. I was surprise that she was able to play and sing while getting lost within my eyes, and I too. Some connection between us was formed and I don't mind one bit. It's was like as if she was telling me something through this song. As I looked around the room I saw that a few people had noticed our exchange and were either sharing me a look or glaring at Sakura. One of them was Itachi, who gave me a knowing look. I simply nodded, we smirked at each other. The band on the stage continued playing for those who were still dancing. Everybody danced and talked the night away.

* * *

_It was a gloomy summer's day in Cloud Country. A female with long black wavy hair, dark brown eyes and cream skin had entered through the club doors, a few people were already in said club helping setting it up for the night. She wore a dark blue denim skirt that ended an inch from mid-thigh; she wore a black halter top that hugged her stomach area and hug loose around the bust, on her feet were black four inch heels where the straps twisted around her leg and ended at her calf. Her heels clicked across the floor as she walked, hips swaying, to the bar. Males everywhere stared at her. She turned every head, every eye followed her movements. She was hot and young to them and they wanted her. But she was here to attract someone else. She would be back later with other clothes to get her usual target. She merely came to see if there were any openings for work. She had been in this town for eight months and was known…quite well here. Especially by one man._

"_Hey Ayako what you doing here? I thought you had a night off." Cho Masutya asked. She was the boss of the club that Ayako was in. The blond hair brown eyed female wore a white tube top, fitted black skinny jeans and white three inch heels. She was kind enough to help Ayako out when she needed the help._

_Ayako smiled "Yeah I know. I just came to ask if there was anything open tonight, I need the extra cash. Stupid landlord raised the rent." She said bitterly, Cho had laughed nodding in understanding. "Did anyone call in sick or whatever? Don't care whether it's stage, floor or behind the bar. I just need to pay that stuck up man." Cho looked over her timetable for the week._

"_Hmm I need someone to work behind the bar tonight, just to help Keiko out. One of the girls just called in when you just came. So lucky you. I'll see in about an hour or so." Delighted with the news I waved and said goodbye to Cho while leaving._

_Ayako was busily working behind the bar as the night dragged on. She wasn't paying attention to who sat in front of her until they coughed._

"_What can I get you?" she said still looking down_

_He smirked "Well… you"_

_Ayako's head flew up eyes wide. There was only one person she knew with a deep silky voice like that. There he was. Light brown spiky hair, brown eyes, tanned skinned. Lean but built build. Tall and very, _very_ handsome. He was her target._

"_Deo-kun your back!" she smiled widely before leaning over the counter top to kiss him. He chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Missed me huh Aya? I thought you weren't working tonight? I came round your place…"_

_Her arms were around his neck "I wasn't supposed to but, the stupid landlord raised the current rent. Don't know why though. But I'm just working to get extra cash." He seemed displeased with this until a thought occurred to him _

"_Babe, you know you can always stay with me I don't mind" he whispered while landing butterfly kisses along the side of her neck. She gave him a sly smile_

"_Yes but I know that if I did I wouldn't be getting any rest Hideo-kun." She whispered hotly in his ear. He growled playfully._

"_How much longer babe…"_

"_Hmm give me another hour k. You can sit here with me or go and dance if you want" she teased. He gave her a look that said he'd rather wait for her._

**.::::.**

It was nighttime. Sitting in a dark room with the moonlight shinning through the only window, a form moved across the window sill peering out to look at the city below it. The moonlight illuminated some of his features. He was tall, lean but built. Half of his shoulder length light brown hair was up while the rest hung; strands of hair lightly framed his chiseled face. His sharp brown eyes observed the sleeping city. His stance was slightly relaxed; his form was leaning against the windowsill while his right arm was perched above him against the window.

Brown eyes closed

He always thought about times with her years ago, on nights like this, his mind always raced through memories of her and him. _Her smile…her hands…her soft skin…her lips…her long black hair….her dark brown eyes… the way her body fitted against his each night…the way she screamed his name during their love-making…the way he looked at her lovingly-_

His eyes snapped open. Fury danced within them. It wasn't real. His hands and jaw clenched and unclenched, his breathing was coming out in angry huffs. He needed her out of his mind. He needed her out. It had been seven years…._seven years _and still nothing worked. He knew nothing would work until she was either gone killed completely by his hands again or if he got her back. The latter option was out of the question. She will never come back to him and if she did…her life will be hell.

_I haven't gotten my full revenge yet. Soon very soon…you took away my heart…you broke our trust…_

**.::::.**

_Different eyes looked at him, pleading him to understand_

_He was furious._

**.::::.**

He looked at the lump on the bed. Night after night for the past seven years he tried to fill the spot she left with other women. None of it ever worked and none of it will. He quickly changed and walked out the room. As he entered the lobby of the hotel he was in his phone rang.

"What is it?"

"Sir, majority of the plans is in place. Testing's had been done and most have passed, status reports still coming. Your meeting sir is in the morning with the others."

"Anything else?" he asked agitated

"Confirmation on target's position sir" He froze at this. The hand holding the phone was squeezing it tight.

"Sir?"

"I'm on my way" Flipping the phone shut he walked into the car provided for him.

_Soon. I will meet you very soon_

* * *

**Song:** 'So amazing' – Beyonce and Stevie Wonder Lyrics sung: _(Sakura. _**Sasori. **_**Together)**_

**A/N: **Sorry about the late update. Don't worry everything will make sense (hopefully) as the story goes on.

Oh just in case you hadnt clicked, whenever this is **.::::. **it means flashback...and each point of view is separated with the break line..K!

Would really like to know your thoughts.

Read and review.

xD

**Updated December 15 2010**


	5. Base

**Normal Disclaimer Applied**

**Title:** Life of the Army

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Romance/Adventure

**Author:** mUmaRhz

**A/N:** Hi there, sorry about the late updating…O.M.G I'VE HARD A HARD TIME TRYING TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER! Gosh…lol lost count on how many times I re-wrote the same thing or the many writer-blocks just for this chapter, quite funny actually….BUT HERE YOU GO!

I would really like you thoughts on this chapter

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS!**

**HAPPY EARLY NEW YEARS! ( 4 DAYS UNTIL 2011 )**

Chapter 4: Base

* * *

Sakura – who wore fitted navy blue denim short shorts, a white fitted halter top, black short-sleeved cotton cardigan that ended under the bust and white heels – was sitting in one of the many black five seater Chrysler trucks, which each held returning soldiers, naviators, airmen and including the ANBU Elite teams, and heading to the Konoha Army base. She was among Itachi, Shisui, Kakashi and Genma Shiranui – their appointed drivers – each man wore fitted t-shirts, fitted casual jeans, a light weight jacket or sleeveless jacket, and casual shoes. One was staring outside the tinted windows enjoying natures view, the other had their eyes closed as if they were in deep thought, another was reading_ excellent_ _literature_, and while the last two were chatting away like there was no tomorrow. The air conditioner and the low music hummed together in the background. It had been a week and a bit since the Konoha Army dinner, Sakura sat with a content smile, she held her dog tags that were around her neck admiring them and then staring outside the window.

This week she had been working with her lawyers, appointed business persons and other necessary people who will be looking after her multimillion businesses, her hospitals and her music life while she was heading back into the line of duty. She appointed Ino to oversee her Fashion businesses, Tenten was appointed to oversee each Athletic and Weapon business or groups, Hinata was appointed to take charge of all Restaurant and Hotel businesses, she requested for her grandmother to appoint her personal friend Shizune, who is another renown doctor, to oversee the Senju Haruno Medical fortune and all the hospitals that she owned, and publically announced that she will be taking a break in producing more music. Each business required a Haruno signature to sign off everything, so Sakura had re-educated her mother on the workings around each business and what is to be expected. Her mother was not only chosen to be the main CEO over every fortune Sakura has worked for, but also because her mother has a good eye and judgement. Rin Haruno acted as her advisor of sorts. Sakura had one hell of a week, finalising everything, ensuring that all legal documents were filled and businesses run accordingly in case something were to happen to her during her time in the army.

She watched the deep, fresh green trees blur past her view as the car drove on. The base that they were heading to was located eight hours away from Konoha City, just outside the Fire Country border. The base was situated in the country side. To get to the base there were various security gates and the base gates that they had to pass. They had passed the first security gate ten minutes ago. This one checked our papers, luggage, conducted a body search – which pleased the male searcher jokingly who eyed her up and down though was promptly smacked away by the fellow female guard and the four men who had just been searched, and cars. Even though our faces were familiar they still had to follow protocol. It would be another few minutes before we arrived at the first base gate. Sakura dazed outside as memories flooded her mind.

**.::::.**

_It was a calm, starry summer night. Three figures moved in the shadows of the Konoha Military forest. They were given patrol and security duties that night near the first security check entrance. As they ensured that all communication links, traps and security cameras were working properly and in place they headed towards the Northern security gate to report and switch with the current security team there. When they reached the security booth, they traded with Team Delta 2 who had been given security duty only. Each figure went to different stations around the booth. _

"_Ne Ita-kun I'm bored..." whined a thirteen year old Sakura who was checking all the communication lines in said security booth. Itachi just sighed and rolled his eyes._

"_Then find something to pass the time Sakura. How many times do I have to remind you to bring something on each security duty?" Sakura looked at him with an innocent smile_

"_...every time." He glared at her while their third member chuckled. Shisui looked at his cousin 'Nothing new Itachi..' and shook his head._

"_Here Princess I knew you'd forget to bring something so I brought you a magazine to pass our five hour shift" he threw the said magazine to the open armed pinkette who was grinning widely._

"_Thanks Shisui-kun. See Ita-kun at least someone has the initiative to bring something __**for**__ me to shut me up...Oh it's the latest fashion magazine!" The two males shook their heads at her childish antics. An hour and a half had passed and Sakura had finished reading. She looked around to see Itachi who had his eyes closed, arms crossed on his chest, legs propped up on the counter in front of him and posture relaxed-but was alert all the same. Every few minutes he would check the security cameras and then close his eyes again. She looked at Shisui who stood with night-vision binoculars staring off into the distance every few minutes as well. She huffed and slowly spun around on her chair. She was __**BROED**__, the magazine helped pass the first hour or so...but what about the other four. She looked at the communication lines and wondered who was posted at the Southern security gate. A mischievous smile appeared on her lips. She reached out to touch the button that would connect her to the other gate._

"_Lieutenant Haruno from Alpha 1 requesting to know whose team is stationed at security gate 020, over" Itachi and Shisui sharply turned their heads to with questioning expressions. She waved them off indicating that they should be focusing on their own tasks._

"_Lieutenant Tobi Uchiha talking now, Tobi say hello. Tobi is happy to hear Sakura-chan's voice, over." Sakura giggled and was thankful that Tobi had answered. Now she knew that time will fly pass since she would be talking with Tobi._

"_Hey Tobi! What cha doin?"_

"_Ohh Sakura-chan Tobi just playing with all the pretty buttons what about you? Tobi bored! But Tobi not bored anymore since Sakura-chan talking with Tobi!"_

_Itachi and Shisui just sighed as they realised how their last member was going to pass the time. Sakura loved talking to Tobi. He was so energetic, funny and brought out her inner child. He even got her to speak in the third person._

"_Oh Sakura-chan was bored too Tobi. But now Sakura-chan not bored anymore. Shisui-kun brought Sakura-chan a magazine but Sakura-chan finished it already but Sakura-chan is still bored! Hae Tobi who you with?"_

"_Shisui-chan brought Sakura-chan a Magazine! Tobi jealous of Sakura-chan cause Deidara-sempai, Zetsu-san and Sasori-san did not bring Tobi anything...they're mean..."_

_Sakura giggled at Tobi "Oh Tobi don't worry you get to talk to Sakura-chan now! So Tobi what's happening on your end?"_

_Tobi sighed dejectedly "Well Deidara-sempai and Sasori-san are having another lover's quarrel" – Hey! And Tobi – sounded in the background along with chuckles resounding behind her "and Zetsu-san is talking to himself again... Tobi fears there is something wrong with him" _

"_hahaaha..Sakura-chan feels sorry for who you're with Tobi"_

"_Really Sakura-chan! Thank you Sakura-chan Tobi is a good boy. What about you who were you put with tonight Sakura-chan?"_

"_Oh Itachi-kun and Shisui-kun"_

_Silence replied from Tobi's end. Was it something I said? Sakura thought_

_All of a sudden a high pitch wail is heard from the speaker "Ohhh Tobi feels sorry Sakura-chan cause Sakura-chan is stuck with Shisui-chan who might do something to her" I could imagine his head shaking side to side with his comment_

"_Why Tobi?"_

"_Because Sakura-chan, Tobi saw Shishui-chan enter the one of the girl's dorms with Liuetenant Guren-san. Tobi decided to see what they were doing because they kept on looking around seeing if anyone saw them and they were standing pretty close" during his comment everyone had become quiet. Sakura and Itachi stared at Shisui with wide amused smiles "So Tobi thought they were playing a game and wanted to play" snorts was overheard on the mic "and Tobi saw a WEIRD SIGHT! Shishui-san and Liuetenant Guren-san were eating each other's head off!" Laughs roared on both sides along with whistles and teasing remarks. Shisui just stood there and wore a disbelieving look. He glared and rushed over to where I sat._

"_Shut it Tobi you got it!" Shisui growled _

"_OH Shisui-chan DON'T HURT TOBI. TOBI A GOOD BOY...TOBI JUST TOLD SAKURA-CHAN WHAT TOBI SAW" Laughs still resounded across the lines. Sakura held her side and carried on talking to Tobi._

"_Don't worry Tobi, Shisui-kun won't do anything to you"_

**.::::.**

Sakura smiled at the memory and the other memories from various spots. She looked up ahead to see that they were coming up to where they turn off to enter the Konoha Army base. There were three gates – There was the Western gate which lead to the Konoha Navy base on the seaside, the Northern gate lead to the Konoha Airforce base and the Eastern gate lead to the Konoha Army base. We turned to the eastern gate and went through another round of security checks. Sakura thought back to those who she had met at the gathering that took place last week. She was glad that there was no awkwardness between her and her new friends especially Sasuke.

**.::::.**

_Sakura and Sasori had finished singing and walked off the stage. They sat down with Kisame, Hidian, Zetsu, Deidara, Tobi, Itachi, and Riku sharing drinks while commenting on the song that Sakura and Sasori had just preformed._

"_Nice song Princess. Sasori" cheered Kisame. Mumbles and grunts of agreements resounded across the table._

"_Eh Sasori-dana I didn't know you could sing yeah" an annoyed expression passed over Sasori's face_

"_No one asked. So...would you agree with me when I say that my voice is long lasting art because it captures and holds the audience's attention and is remembered for a long time?" He said cockily. The usual heated debate about art flowed straight after that comment._

"_So you going to go over now?" asked Itachi_

_Sakura looked at them with a dejected expression. She was contemplating on stalling and waiting later, as if reading her thoughts Itachi sighed and kicked her foot._

"_OW! What the _**hell**_ Itachi, that was sore!"_

"_Good, your adorable looks aren't working on me now. Go and see them for goodness sake. I can feel my brothers stare" complained Itachi. Usually with Uchiha men they absolutely DO NOT show emotion around people – especially complain, though I seem to be an exception and even if they do, I've been around Uchiha men to understand all stares, grunts, hand signs and silences._

"_Stupid people...fine" I grumbled and took a breath before standing and heading over. My journey to the other table was taking quite long, I was getting intercepted by a lot of people commenting on my rank, commenting on the song or simply trying to stop me and chat to. I was really getting annoyed at this. So my three to four minute walk had turned into a fifteen minute walk and still counting._

_**Gosh these people, can't they see we're trying to get somewhere?**__ I was shocked that my Inner had decided to reveal herself now, while I'm speaking to someone no less._

'_Oh good evening Inner, It's been a while since you last came out... where have you been aye?'_

_**Seriously you're too good hearted for you own good. Jut excuse yourself and make a run for the table.**__ I stared at inner indicating that it's not that simple and it's rude. She huffed and remarked that I was just procrastinating. Through my musings I had failed to see someone come to my rescue._

"_My apologies ma'am but I urgently need to see Ms. Haruno here" a well-mannered voice that had a small edge, stated. They had grabbed my elbow and led me away from my last distracter. I looked up to see my knight and shining armour in the form of the younger Uchiha. He felt my stare._

"_You seemed annoyed I merely came to your rescue fair maiden" he replied cockily with that arrogant smirk. I huffed and replied back sarcastically._

"_Well Sir I have no token of gratitude to give you. May I ask where our steed maybe?" He looked at me with amused eyes._

"_He's over there on the dance floor gallivanting around with one of you maids in waiting." I looked over to whom he had pointed at. I laughed heartily seeing that he was pointing to Naruto and shook my head at him. Sasuke had lead us back to the table where half of the table occupants still sat while the rest were on the dance floor. I smiled at each of them but my wary expression was seen._

"_Hey guys" greeting meekly. They each looked at with understanding eyes and greeted me back. Suigestsu I noticed was smirking widely._

"_So Colonel Haruno" my eyebrow raised along with Sasuke's and a few of the others as Suigestsu stood to make his way over to me. He casually put his arms around my shoulders "would you mind giving me a one on one training?" he said suggestively. Everyone wore bewildered expressions at his comment and questioned his sanity. All I could do was laugh at his lame attempt and others shook their heads. By the time I sat down the other members had already come back. I took my seat next to Sasuke while everyone chatted away. I could feel the anxiousness of everybody present at the table and I waited for the questions. I looked at Sasuke in the corner of my eye, he was looking around. I sighed and looked at Naruto who caught my stare, we had a silent conversation._

'_Okay I'm getting irritated that no one is brave enough to ask me questions. You know I'm not dumb..I can practically feel their stares. Please do something!' my eyes pleaded_

'_Che. They're the ones who want to know, let them ask you when they're ready.'_

'_Pft. You know they are waiting for someone to say something. Gosh Naruto, just say something!'_

_He stared at me with a blank expression and I retaliated with my own. We held that stare for a few minutes neither wanting to give up. Naruto sighed, shaking his head while chuckling. I smiled sweetly at him when he looked up at me. He replied with a mock annoyed stare._

"_How do you guys do that?"_

_We looked around the table confused at what they were talking about. I raised my eyebrow and tilted my head to the side; apparently our silent conversation had grabbed the attention of everyone around the table. Me and Naruto looked at each other smiling._

'_You better start something' 'Yeah fine Sakura-chan'_

"_We just know how to read each other...I guess" I said shrugging_

"_So Sakura-chan why don't you share some of your history within the army" I stared at him continuing the silent conversation_

'_Couldn't come up with a better opening statement huh?'_

'_Nope' he stared with a smirk. I returned with annoyed eyes._

"_Well that depends what do you want to know?" I asked looking around warmly. I had a feeling they would treat me the same and not abuse or treat me like a superior._

"_How old were you when you received the rank of Colonel?" inquired Shino, I smiled at his boldness since the others were a bit nervous._

"_...Just before I turned 19"_

_This surprised them; I smiled nervously eyes down casted a bit while disbelief stares and murmurs resounded across the table. I felt someone squeeze my hand. Confused I looked down to see that my hand had been intertwined with Sasuke's. How that happened I had no clue, I simply raised an eyebrow at him while he shrugged and smirked. Chuckling quietly I squeezed back. It felt nice, though I don't know whether it meant anything. At least neither of us let go. _

"_So tell, me since you know my rank, what's yours?" I asked the entire table. Naruto decided to share "Well me, Shino, Suigestsu, Choji, Kiba, Sai, Lee, Juugo, and Kunkoro are all Captains. Seto and Idate are Lieutenants and lazy-ass Shika, girlie Neji and Teme are Lieutenant Colonel's." I stared at each man with warm smiles._

"_Well that wasn't so hard now was it?" giggling erupted from my mouth, each smirked._

"_Lt. Colonel huh?" I whispered without moving my lips, so that only Sasuke would hear me. He replied with a smirk. I wished I could wipe that hot...hot smirk off. Questions and answers from them to me and vice versa went around the table before everyone settled down to talk to those next to them. I was glad that they treated me the same as when they first met me. I turned to Sasuke with a warm smile. A warm fuzzy feeling washes over me every time I look at Sasuke. 'I don't know how you do this Sasuke'. Now it was time to face his questions, even though he asked some before. He looked at me then. Something just clicks when I look into his eyes, I've never felt this feeling before and I'm not afraid of it._

"_So-"_

"_I just wanted to apologise." Staring at him with a confused expression he continued "I could tell that I was making you uncomfortable before...uhm yeah" he said sheepishly. I was still confused with what he said and it made him sigh._

"_The way I looked at you when you had been called up, I was out of line. I apologise if I scared you off. I just wasn't expecting you to be a Colonel. When I saw that you were uncomfortable I realised that I had not asked for your rank therefore I shouldn't have reacted like that to you" I looked at him with an understanding smile. He was unprepared to hear that I was his superior, especially after everything else that has happened between us, at least he was sorry, though now I think even I overreacted..._

"_It's alright really" I looked at him while a familiar song came on. I started swaying to the beat and he took notice of it._

"_May I have this dance Colonel?" he asked with a smirk. I was surprised to say the least, I had never expected him to ask me to dance and I noticed that those who heard were shocked as well. I looked at his outstretched hand and then to his face. I smiled, nodded and took it whole heartedly._

**.::::.**

'_Well I don't know what's going on between us but at least I'm not the only one attracted to the other'_ Sakura thought. She noticed that they had just passed the welcome sign and were approaching the Konoha Army base gates. The electric and barb wired fence almost made the base seem like a prison, though this was only because of security reasons. The ten foot brick walls surrounded the base, having watch towers every twenty-five metres. As we drove through the gates, we parked next to the other trucks that transported the other teams and were debriefed briefly. We will be meeting every single soldier, officer, and medic in the Konoha military at the small presentation that was currently going on right now. Apparently we had arrived fifteen minutes late.

"This ceremony is with all soldiers, so the Navy and the Airforce will be in attendance, that's why it took a long time getting here. The President will be welcoming all back including Elites from the Navy and from the Airforce" remarked Kakashi. We were supposed to be in our uniforms. _'Oh well'_ I mentally cheered, I had yet to try on my base uniform, there were four types of uniforms – base uniform, combat uniform, full fledge uniform (that is only used in special events) and training uniforms. Once we were fully briefed on what we had missed out, we all exited our trucks and headed to the main open field where presentations like this were held. We all stood at the back so that we would not draw attention and make noise.

I looked around the field where hundreds of white graduation-like chairs were spaced evenly, and into six sections, across the evenly cut grass. Said chairs were filled with females and males serving their country and protecting what and who they loved. The sea of soldiers, seamen and airmen wore flack jackets that were in either shades of blue and red, or forest green, or black.

The light shades of blue were appointed to those who were ranked Private or Corporal, Seamen or Leading Seamen, or Aircraftman. The dark shades of blue were ranked Sergeant or Sergeant Major, Petty Officer or Warrant Officer.

The lighter shades of red were ranked Officer Cadet or Midshipman while the darker shades of red were ranked 2nd Lieutenant, Ensign or Pilot Officer.

Now for Lieutenants, Captains and Majors, Sub-Lieutenants and Lieutenant Commanders, Flying Officers, Flying Lieutenants or Squadron Leaders they wore forest green flak jackets with their choice of clothing to complete their uniform.

As for the Lt. Colonels, Colonels and Brigadiers, Commanders, Captains and Commodores, Wing Commanders, Group Captains and Air Commodores; they could either wear the same forest green flak jacket or a black coloured one.

The Generals, Admirals and Air Marshals wore the classic service coat in black with red and gold ribbon near the wrists and near the shoulders, where the General Officer shoulder straps were located as well, topped off with Hamilton-finished buttons. They also wore a classic service cap in black with the Konoha symbol and designs in red and gold. Their entire uniform was finished off with a white shirt, black tie, black trousers and black leather shoes.

As for the Marshal or Marshal of the Air Force or Admiral of the fleet or the Field Marshals they had the exact same uniform as the Generals except they're colours were white, red and gold and white gloves.

Marshal Sarutobi, Generals Namikaze, Uchiha, Haruno and Hatake sat amongst the other Marshals or Admirals from the Navy and Airforce on the white covered stage where President Tsunade was presenting a speech. I noticed that their wives or husbands sat in the first row of each force.

My grandmother looked in our direction, she had a pissed expression on her face. I could tell what she was upset about and quietly giggled. Kakashi looked at me sharing a knowing look and sent a smirk towards our grandmother. We both saw a small twitch in the side of her mouth. She was upset that we were late and not in uniform. _'Well it's not our fault that we came late...well actually it might be but who cares, we're here now...'_ she mentally thought

"What you two laughing about huh?" whispered the Senbon user

"Our granny" we whispered in unison

"She's pissed because we pulled a Kakashi and the lack of uniform" I added. Everyone around us shared a smile which caught the attention of the President herself and the Generals who knew her personally and saw the exchange.

"...as all of you may have been aware that our old recruits are back in duty, you may have come up with a various conclusions. I will not beat around the bush; we have Intel that Earth, Lighting, Rice Field, Grass and Rain Countries are in preparations of declaring war." She paused to let it sink in "There has been no direct declaration but we have confirmed that they are planning to attack soon, we are here to prepare ourselves and attack with a mighty force. Our allies the Water, Wind and Waterfall Countries are in preparations to defeat our enemies and their hidden threats. The Fire Country is known for their victory in battles, this battle will no different. Throughout the coming months you are to train hard and stay alert. For now I would like to welcome back all our Elites – Navy, Army and Airforce – to whom have kindly showed up." She said as each head turned to face the back and look to where the Elite of the Elite navies, soldiers and airmen stood in their ranks and in three sections, with the commanding officers leading each force. Since I was put in the front line of the army section, along with my brothers and Itachi, I could see the awed and ogling looks, the disbelieving expressions and some of the jealous glares sent to either section. I stood straight with my head held high and looked straight to the President.

"We welcome each and everyone you back. I know you serve your country well and I pray that you all will be safe...for we are on the eve of war. God bless you all." As my grandmother finished there were claps and cheers. The event passed by with a few more speeches and dispersed with lunch provided. All men and females interacted with one another, though most stayed with the people from their force. I stayed with my team – Itachi and Shisui – and ate and talked about trivial things.

"Are we going to say hello to our parents?"

I asked Itachi and Shisui. Shisui was too busy looking around at the many females present and Itachi just looked like he was bored. I sighed and took hold of their arms dragging them with me to greet our parents who were somewhere near the stage. Many heads turned and many whispers were whispered behind hands as we journeyed. Upon arrival I noticed that our families and the rest of the Elites form the army force had gathered around together with the families of the Admirals and the Marshals from the Navy and Airforce. Each conversed within various groups – The President and the Marshals and Generals along with their wives or husbands, while their children gathered in their own circles around their parents. My grandmother noticed our arrival and wore a mock annoyed glare; I simply rolled my eyes and smiled.

I noticed a few males turned and looked me up and down. _'Gee obvious much. Damn pricks'_ I mentally grumbled. I looked around and my eyes connected to Sasuke's – who stood with Kakashi, Naruto and a few of the Elites men – he wore his base uniform – forest green flak jacket with the Uchiha symbol shown proudly on his back, black mesh long sleeved top, black casual pants and white shoes. I smiled at him, eyes happy to see him again and hands twitching to be by his side. _'Wow this is totally new, I just meet the guy. Why am I feeling like this every time I see him? Urgh...'_ He nodded with a small smile – Uchiha men rarely smiled out in the open and when they did, it was a sight to behold, and used his eyes to indicate for me to come to their group, I replied with a smile. A few noticed our exchange – and our parents were among those who noticed – some wore knowing smiles and others wore jealous stares.

"Konnichiwa President Tsunade, Marshal Sarutobi and Generals." We greeted each with smiles and bows. Itachi, Shisui and I then turned to our mothers and my aunts to greet them as well.

"I would like to introduce you three to the Navies' Admiral of the Fleet Kyoto Izuma, his wife Aimi Izuma and his son Admiral Kazuya Izuma, their other children are around." I looked at Kazuya Izuma – he has blonde hair like his mother that was styled the same as his father's – clean cut, brown eyes like both parents. He was tall, I would say just shorter than Sasuke – and Sasuke is pretty tall, fair skinned, lean build and nice features. He noticed my stare and smirked at me with a wink. He looks like Itachi's age maybe just a bit younger. "This gentleman here is the Airforce's Marshal Yuuta Yuuma, his wife Emi Yuuma and Air Marshal Tsuyoshi Kei and his wife Noriko Kei, both of their children are around as well." said Marshal Sarutobi "Gentlemen I would like to introduce you to our the last of our Elites and our top team – Colonel Itachi Uchiha, Major Shisui Uchiha and Colonel Sakura Haruno"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" I replied for us

"It's pleasure to meet you Uchiha-sans and Haruno-san as well. It's also an honour to meet the infamous Sakura Haruno; your music is well-known in the Navy." commented Admiral Izuma, giving him a shy smile and nod, we conversed with the leaders from the other forces. I ignored the stare that Kazuya was directing at me. I really wanted to leave but questions from both forces kept firing at me and the others. My grandmother noticed my discomfort and dismissed us from their group. I mentally thanked her and swiftly left to find the other guys.

"Gosh Princess you just walked in not so long ago, and already gained fans. Don't worry we saw that Kazuya guy eye you out. We got your back" mumbled Shisui

"I'm not the only one okay. You two have some as well, and thank you I know you guys do" They looked around to see that the daughters of the Admirals and Marshals from the Navy and Airforce were sending heart-filled stares and winks their way. They both shuddered while I giggled.

We approached the rest of the Elites with Kakashi, Kiba, Sasuke and Naruto who stood among them. We nodded to each other while I stood in between the latter two.

"Saw that fag Admiral eye you fuckin up and down Princess" uttered Hidian

"hmm, nothing new there" I said indifferently

'_Geez I'm like a walking meat to most men'_

_**Guess that's the price with beauty huh.**__ Inner pointed out_

'_Whatever, I don't see what's the deal. There are others out there in the world who have better looks and bodies'_

_**Oh Sakura just enjoy the attention or ignore it.**_

"How you like being back Sakura?" I turned to the questioning voice

"...Not too excited because of the circumstances, but I'm happy to be back to see everything. Actually right now I want to go and see what's changed and what's not." I looked around the crowd of people conversing and back to Sasuke.

"Want to give me a tour of the base?" I asked eagerly.

'_Hmm I'll get to leave __**and**__ I'll get to spend time with Sasuke. CHA!'_ Inner immediately squealed.

He looked surprised for a second then nodded "When?"

"How about now? I really want to go. I can feel people's stares and I can hear their whispers and legs walking in my direction. I really want to avoid any confrontations with anybody." I automatically pleaded as I looked into his amused eyes.

"You can _**hear**_people's legs walking in your direction?" he questioned perplexedly. I gave him a stare which yelled yes. He immediately chuckled and offered his elbow for me to take, which I did, and we walked off.

"Oi where you two love birds heading off too?" yelled Naruto. We both glared at him for interrupting us – causing onlookers to turn to see what's the matter – and for the _love bird_ remark.

"Sasuke is giving me a tour around the base. I want to see what's changed and what's not"

The ANBU Elites, Kakashi, Kiba and Naruto gave us narrowed eyes with amused smirks and chuckles, which secretly caught our parents attention, our eyes narrowed at them. They looked at each other before nodding their heads the silent message; the Elites could see that there was something going on between their Princess and the younger Uchiha, though they did not know how deep their feelings were for each other or if the even recognised their feelings.

"Sasuke, we're entrusting Princess to you" I raised my eyebrow at them in warning "She better come back in one piece you hear?" I huffed in annoyance while Sasuke stood their indifferently giving a stare which clearly meant I-am-not-stupid-and-she-can-take-care-of-herself-and-I-am-an-Uchiha-back-off. I tugged his arm while turning, and walked away.

* * *

It was evening on the base – probably going on to 7:30 – I had just finished dropping Sakura off to her quarters – which she shared with her old team and the rest of the ANBU Elites, and had just entered through the door. Coincidentally her sleeping quarters, or shall I say the house she is currently staying in, is right next to the house that my team and I along with a few of the other teams – Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji's teams – stay in. The walk that I had shared with her enabled me to get to know her more and I was excited and _very _giddy, though I am an Uchiha and will not admit that out loud and express them.

Sakura is an exciting, unpredictable, enchanting little vixen that held my attention throughout our entire adventure around the base. We passed various buildings where she told me her childhood memories behind each structure.

**.::::.**

_Arm in arm, we walked along the gravel road which lead to one of the many hangers in the base. As we casually walked by, Sakura stopped to look at the building, letting go of my arm and went to enter the hanger. This hanger housed many of the army's tanks. She went to the western side the building and was scrutinising a particular part on the wall. I looked at her confusedly, especially when she started feeling certain parts on the walls with a smile._

"_Well look what the wind brought in! Eh-lo love"_

_I turned with a raised eyebrow at one of the many officers who were stationed or who took care of the hangers. A pale-skinned, tall, well built, dark brown clean cut haired man stepped off the last few steps – which led to the upper levels, and walked up to us with a smile. He was wearing one of the many green jumpsuits - required to wear when working within any of the hangers, and is the main officer in charge of the hangers. Jack Morika (Major Morika). I saw Sakura turn with a big smile and ran to give said guy a hug._

"_Big Jack! Oh how have you been! You haven't aged a day after all these years" she cried happily as she hugged the male._

_He chuckled "Oh hush love it's only been five"_

"_Well, you still look handsome for being ancient" she teased. I looked between them, I knew she would know half of the officers here on the base and would be happy seeing them, though as I looked as another man's arm wrapped around her with familiarity I couldn't help but be jealous. Even if it's quite foolish to feel as such._

"_Oh my, Sasuke meh boy good to see you" Jack asked warmly shaking my hand, I shook and nodded._

"_Showing love around huh?"_

"_Yeah just showing her what's new and not. We passed this hanger and she came inside though I don't know why...?" I replied looking at her. She just smiled._

"_This hanger has a story and some memories for me and our families when we were about ten years up."_

"_Is that why you were feeling the wall?" I asked teasingly. She flushed and stuttered while Jack chuckled in the background._

"_I assure you Sasuke you certainly hit the nail on that one" I raised an amused eyebrow at him silently asking for him to continue "You see, she drove the tank straight through that wall she was touching and right into the base." I stared at him seeing whether he was joking or not. He was laughing while Sakura was squirming with a tomato red face while muttering Shisui and his monkey legs and being a bastard. I laughed out loud at her._

"_...haha...what happened?" wiping away laughing tears, I asked once I controlled my laughs. She huffed and grumbled saying that she was going up stairs, Jack had told her that fresh cookies had just been pulled out of the hanger's oven and were cooling off. She sprinted up the stairs leaving me to stare at her with bemusement. Jack chuckled at my expression and indicated to me to follow him upstairs._

"_I taught her, her brothers, Kakashi, your brothers and your cousins on how to drive shoot and control all the transportation machines on this base. From tanks to trucks to helicopters to motorbikes, you name it what's on this base they know how to drive and control. Their skills and techniques rival mine." I was shocked; I couldn't believe my brothers know how to drive all vehicles on the base. 'I've only learnt how to drive half of them'... _

_"They're very bright at that age mind you. Any who, little love was driving the tank with your brother and cousin – Itachi and Shisui who manned other parts of the tank. They all knew what to do, so that day was just another test day taking the tank out for a drive and ensuring that it was in top shape. They hadn't made it out in time, when something happened and the tank completely turned, smashed through that wall and drove onward in the base. I tell you when I saw that happened I could hear yells. I asked them what happened; let's just say that Itachi and Sakura were not happy at Shisui. Apparently Shisui had knocked some of the buttons when walking up to man the gun, resulting in the tank to take an alternative route. I tell you when they got the tank to stop they had made it to the main building with the tip of the tank gun sitting right against the window of the Marshal's office." He chuckled, I could certainly see the expressions on everybody's face especially Sakura's and Itachi's and laughed along with Jack._

"_Any who they created such a ruckus, but were able to fix the problems while Sakura drove the tank expertly ensuring that she avoided making any casualties while keeping the tank in one piece. That was a very memorable day."_

"_What happened to them as punishment?"_

"_Well actually they were let off. It the monthly test on all vehicles. The tank they drove needed to be fixing, those three offered to help with testing each vehicle. During their little journey they had managed to fix the problem." He chuckled "I tell you that was some way of fixing the problem. Some of the wires and screws – that are used to control the accelerator, break, and some of the other controls in the tank – had come loose. They fixed it with accuracy. You may ask them how because they briefly explained what happened due to being too pissed off."_

_I found the story funny due to their reactions but also found it disturbing that the tank was faulty. We walked until we came to the over hangers kitchen where we saw Sakura sitting on the counter eating one of the many fresh baked cookies like a small child. She seemed to be enjoying it very much, if the moans of pleasure erupting from her mouth after every bite were any indications._

"_I see your eating those cookies as if you're inhaling air"_

"_Well I can't help it if Big J has the best cookies in the world! I would come here every time to have these...oh and to spend time with J and being taught how to drive or fly" She said with a full mouth of cookie. Usually when people talked with their mouths full it's disgusting, but with Sakura it was simply cute. She hadn't noticed that there were some chocolate on the side of her mouth. I'm not found with sweets but I couldn't help myself at reaching out to wipe that stain of chocolate off of those delectable lips, and stick it in my mouth. She flushed immediately, I smirked and Jack chuckled._

**.::::.**

I smirked at the memory of her flushed face. I felt complete pleasure at being the one to make her do that, well of course there are others who can make Sakura blush but not too my extent where her entire face – including neck and ears – are fully red. During that time with Jack I discovered many other things to. She was taught how to bake, how to choose top quality vehicle parts, how to drive them, how to build them and even how to fix each type of vehicle Jack knew, which is a lot. We also passed other building where half of the building was blown up by her, her family and my family because they were simply bored. As I listened to each story sometimes I questioned their sanity and felt sorry for my father, Mr. Haruno and Mr. Hatake.

I learnt that Sakura has a completely mischievous and cunning side. Most of the pranks or as she said _creative learning ideas to repay others_ were mainly thought up by herself, Itachi, Kakashi and Ryuu. It seemed to me that these three were her partners in crime and the rest were their lackeys. But each person within their group had some say or a hand in their idea.

She shared stories about the many buildings they blew up, the many alarm calls the played on each officer or the entire base, the many vehicles they high jacked, crashed or re-made, the amount of guns they created, tested or fixed, the many training and combat workouts/stimulations/tests they completed and made, the many contraptions or traps they came up with to increase the base's security system or try on people around the base, how they tweaked and fiddled with many of the weapons and control systems within the base making each product more advanced than before, the many teachers she had and how she gained new skills and techniques and surpassing each teacher, how each of them passed the time while out on duty and the many spots they have around the base. I was shocked at her stories and questioned how they were able to get away with the many things they did.

**.::::.**

'_Sakura smiled when I asked that question "I know it's weird that we were able to do that much within the army, it sounds like we had free reign. Hehe, the army teaches discipline and such – though it's a contradiction to what we did during our child and teen years. Every act we carried out was a way of rebellion towards our parents, and they knew that. You have to understand that – the army life, (though it's an honour to serve our country and protect those we love) – but none of this is what your brothers, Tobi, Shisui, Kakashi, my brothers or I wanted. Our families are historical in the military life, and we were...well I wouldn't say forced...because there was no real choice...but more like expected to have a military background, and for my family you had to have a military lifestyle for a certain amount of years..." she trailed off as if she was remembering something._

_"... Sure we learnt new things, protected our country, and caught the bad guys and stuff but neither of us wanted this, we wanted a... relatively normal life and that is what we fought for when we were children. As we grew up we decided to let it go. Each punishment was dealt by our fathers or Sakumo-ojisan or sometimes it depends on what was done to whom. It was a constant war between us and the Generals. If we disobeyed a small command we all were punished, resulting for us to retaliate in some way, sometimes our parents just found an excuse to better us. Even though we... "rebelled" ...our experiences were always used for the army. Sometimes our punishments were carefully watched to see what new products or what new training or combat techniques we could create to improve the our soldiers and our equipment, and let me tell you that majority of the weapons, explosives, fighting techniques, strategy plans, hacking software, communication devices and vehicles were created by us." She sighed while I soaked in everything she had just said. It was truly amazing how a bunch of teens – no children could create dangerous equipment._

_"So yeah when I look back on those years of retaliating I'm ashamed that I've done those things, but it has helped improved our military devices. Though I wouldn't change my childhood and what my parents put me through if you ask me, I'm quite happy to have many skills and experiences that an average human doesn't get the chance to experience through their life."'_

**.::::.**

I in turn answered her questions and shared some stuff about myself, though she knew that Uchiha's have a limit when it came to talking so at times we walked in comfortable silences, or she filled them with her rambling or storytelling, or we both filled the air. Not once throughout our time together was it uncomfortable...well okay but not uncomfortable just slightly nerve-wracking. I inwardly grinned like a fool at the memory of feeling her lips against mine.

**.::::.**

_We were coming up to one of the training fields, there were many obstacle courses used to test one's stamina, strength and endurance. Sakura saw one of the many tall climbing walls and quickly ran over towards it giggling like a child who had just been handed a key to her own playground. I softly smiled at her antics, though she did not see it. The wall that she was heading to was one of the most difficult walls to complete and only some of the soldiers here could accomplish. It was ten feet tall, there were holes or small rocks jutting out of place here and there, there were also trip wires, hallow spaces that ensured you fall through if weight has pushed against it, there were some areas that were slippery and some areas hurt your hands. The purpose behind this wall was to navigate your way across the wall identifying what could be used to help you get over it and what needs to be avoided._

_This is to test your stamina, strength and tactic skills._

_I walked on watching at her stand in front of the structure for a few minutes scrutinising it immensely looking around to see what she could use to her advantage. There was half a metre high sturdy post a metre away from the wall, there was also a rope hanging a metre and a half from the top. Then I saw her expression change with calm, blank stare though her eyes held determination and seriousness. She placed her heels on the other side of the wall before walking a few paces behind the post. She breathed in, I watched with fascination as she crouched and sprinted off towards the post. As she approached the post she stepped once on it before she used it's height and her speed to launch her in the air and against the wall._

_As she landed her right foot was placed accurately against one of the rocks jutting out on the four metre line, her left hand had found a hole in the wall situated above the five and a half metre line, while her right had had found another rock next to it. __Her left foot dangled, she used the momentum from her jump to push herself up and used her left foot to press against the flat surface of the wall. She climbed up gracefully and efficiently, avoiding all the casualties and hitting the appropriate spots that would benefit her climb. I stared in wonder as her muscles flexed or tightened, the toned arms lifting her body, her small body manoeuvring against the structure, I noticed that the only sound I could hear was my own breathing._

_As she reached the rope, she sharply pulled on it ensuring that it would hold her weight or wasn't faulty and pulled her body up and sat on the top, legs dangling in the front of the wall. She breathed and smiled in triumph. She must have forgotten that I was here because when I chuckled at her achievement and her head flashed in my direction with wide eyes and a flushing face._

"_I...uhmm..."_

"_You forgot I was here huh?" chuckling at her "Yeah...hehe sorry about that..."_

_I shook my head at her and followed suit. I used the post to give me momentum, I landed on the above the five and a half metre mark. Since I was taller than her my right hand was in the seven metre mark and in one of the holes while my left foot was on a jutting rock and right foot dangled. I pushed myself up once and quickly grabbed onto the rope hauling myself up with ease. I sat next to her – leaving a palm width of a gap – with a smirk and a look that said I'm-an-Uchiha-hear-me-roar, she huffed with a smile._

"_Well I'm sorry I'm not freakishly tall like you oh Sir. Sky-tower" she sarcastically remarked_

_I chuckled in amusement "Well I apologise for my freakish height oh Madame. Dwarf"_

_Her mouth dropped in disbelief and her eyes narrowed. She huffed and turned away from me and I laughed out heartily. Sakura seems to bring out my teasing side whenever I'm with her. I act more like myself around her and I like it. I thought that maybe it would scare me but I actually like how she gets me to remark this way or feel this way. I like riling her up, she seems so cute when I do that. As I looked at her she was glaring off into the distance mumbling things about Uchiha men, enormous egos that rivalled Naruto's hunger for ramen, and cocky bastard._

_We sat there in comfortable silence enjoying each other's company, nature's noises, the feel of the wind caressing against our faces, the smell of pine trees and flowers filling the air, the sun shining down upon us and our heart beats beating in synch. She turned to me with a smile. My breath hitched and stomach flipped as I saw how perfect the sun brought out her features; her eyes shone more clearly, her skin looked more fresh and smooth, her hair looked more bright – though not in your face bright but beautiful bright and her smile made the place more lively and calm at the same time. 'You truly are a beautiful enigma.' I mentally thought._

"_You know I absolutely love this; feeling the wind against my face, the sun shining down. I love days like this It's really beautiful"_

'_I think you're more beautiful'_

_I mentally added while mentally slapping myself to get a grip otherwise I might do something totally stupid. I nodded and grunted in agreement and we sat there for a few more minutes. I kept on sneaking a few glances in her direction, admiring her serene closed eyed face. She took my breath away._

'_I don't know how you make me feel like this but I think I'm starting to like you Sakura'_

_When she turned to me our eyes locked in a trance and slowly we both leaned in, eyes closed as our lips brushed against each others. One of our hands steadied ourselves on the wall while the other reached out to the other person. Fingers brushed against checks, lips lightly kissed lips and forehead rested slightly against one another._

"_I don't know how you make me feel so complete and so safe whenever I'm with you. I know I'm attracted to you – I won't deny that – but...I'm sorry if I just ruined the moment or if I freaking you out, but I think I like you Sasuke." She whispered against my lips opening her eyes giving me a chance to look deeply into them. As we stared in close proximity I smiled._

"_I think I like you too" kissing her full on the lips._

_Our kiss had started off gently and we took our time to take in each other's taste. She tasted once again like vanilla and smelled like Shea Nut – sweet and pleasant – my hands cupped her face. We coaxed each other as the kissed progressed, soon enough tongues shyly battled each other before they grew enough courage to rage a full out war. For some reason Sasuke felt someone was looking at them, so still kissing Sakura, he opened his eyes and briefly caught flashes of yellow, silver, red, orange, brown and black before they disappeared. He mentally sighed at their stupidity knowing exactly who it was, he was just glad Sakura hadn't noticed them, before giving a hoot and closing his eyes to continue enjoying Sakura's mouth. As they broke away from each other breathing in deeply, trying to slow down their heart and breathing, they looked into each other's eyes and smiled._

"_You know I must say that I've never pictured kissing someone while dangling twenty feet off the ground and on a training wall.. especially if that someone is a person who I had just recently met." She said in an amused voice._

"_You weren't complaining you know" I teased while she mocked a huff "C'mon on then Madame Dwarf before you end up falling down."_

_She giggled "After you Andre the Giant" she said in a mock male voice. I huffed in amusement at her and turned to get down the ladder on the opposite side of the wall. Once she was down we continued walking around with her arm wrapped up in my elbow and our shoulders touching together._

**.::::.**

I grinned goofily at the memory of our kiss, while inwardly jumping up and down running around the place screaming like a little boy who got given a new action figure for his birthday, a small blush tinting my cheeks. I schooled my face into a calm expression as I walked through the corridor to hear voices in the lounge, as I turned the corner I heard a yell.

"Hey jerk your back!" yelled one of the loud mouths in the house. I inwardly sighed.

"Hey teme"

"Hey Sauske"

"Uchiha"

"Sasuke-kun"

"Sir"

"Sup emo"

"Sasuke"

"Hm"

I looked to see most of the males and our female teammates seated in the chair looking at me expectedly. The lounge is pretty big; it's more of a chill out room. They sat on either one of the two leather brown eight seater couches, loveseats, or the beanbags. The rug on the ground was white which had a mahogany coffee table sitting in the middle, there was a TV situated in the centre of the room against the wall with a sound system around it, the walls were crème coloured and the floor timber vanished. There were shelves with books and DVDs and there was a foosball and pool table on the far side of the room. I raised an eyebrow silently questioning why they were all here, because it's a first that all members are present in one room...especially if there's no yelling and mess on the floor. They rubbed their necks sheepishly and laughed nervously.

"**IT WAS KIBA AND NARUTO'S FAULT**" they yelled pointing at the two who sat with mouths open and eyes wide. _'always the trouble makers...first they want to peek on me and Sakura now they want me to say it...idiots'_ I sighed irritated.

"So jerk how was the walk huh?" Kiba and Naruto teased with their eyebrows wiggling with amusement while the guys snickered, and some of the girls giggled leaving Karin to huff in annoyance. I didn't know if they had been told what Kiba and Naruto saw but I got a feeling that they assume. So to enjoy myself I decided to act indifferently.

"Don't know what you're talking about asshole, dobe" their expressions were priceless. Eyes wide mouths open.

"C'mon man! Tell us what **happened!**" they said frustratingly. I knew what they wanted me to say but I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of hearing me say it.

"Well what happened dobe, asshole. Would you like to clarify?" I asked challenging, inwardly smirking that one of them will reveal to us that they saw me and Sakura kiss.

"**WE SAW YOU KISS SAKURA-CHAN TEME!**" and yes it just had to be Naruto. There was dead silence in the lounge. I counted down..

_Three.._

Eyes open wide, mouths dropped.

_Two.._

Mouths taking deep breaths

_One.._

KABOOM

"**WHAT!**"

"**OH MY FREAKING GOSH**"

"**NOOOOOOO SAKURA KISSED CHICKEN BUTT**"

"**WAY TO GO UCHIHA**"

"**SO WHEN DO WE EXPECT YOU GUYS TO GO OUT HUH?**"

"**OH MY**"

"**SHOT DUDE. YOU'RE NOT GAY**"

"**YEAH YOU GO BOY**"

"**HOW WAS IT?**"

I around at them, twitching at some of the comments made. I shook my head at them as I slowly turned around.

"Hey Uchiha did you?" My back still turned to them, I looked over my shoulder and presented them with an almighty UCHIHA-COCKY-TRIUMPH SMIRK. I turned and carried upstairs to my room shaking my head and laughing at the noise from the lounge.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter I mainly focused on just Sasuke and Sakura, even though I didn't include much dialogue. Sorry about the late update. I might update late this coming weeks – my sister is getting married and I'm the Maid of Honnor soooooo heaps of stuff for me to do!

Would really like to know your thoughts.

Read and review.

xD

**Updated December 27 2010**


	6. Preperations

**Normal Disclaimer Applied**

**Title:** Life of the Army

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Romance/Adventure

**Author:** mUmaRhz

**A/N: **I apologize for the late update. I have actually been having trouble with writing this chapter and I have a feeling that I will have trouble with writing the next few chapters. I am not really happy with this chapter because some of the events I never intended to happen but just came when I was writing this up. Funny Huh? But I am putting it up because I haven't put a chapter up in a long time. Enjoy.

PLEASE COMMENT THIS CHAPTER especially for improvements!

Chapter 5: Preparations

* * *

"mmm…"

A tired moan rumbled through soft full pink lips, as the person's body rolled onto their stomach. Shuffling of feet and murmurs of conversations whispered up into their ear. The whispers and shuffling increased as said person tried to make them self more comfortable by burrowing under all the blankets and pillows barricading their small form. A small creak was heard, and ignored, as the bed's occupant dozed back to sleep. Said person almost achieved their goal until a high-pitched squeal screamed through the air.

"PRINCESS-CHAN TIME TO WAKE UP!"

"AAAAAHHHHH" screamed the bed's occupant followed by a thud.

Sakura who had been peacefully enjoying her sleep, especially when she found a more comfortable spot that felt like _absolute heaven_, had just been woken up in the most _interesting _way that guaranteed a beating once she got her hands on them. She was sprawled on the ground with her blankets hanging off the bed while still being tangled in her legs, and pillows scattered on the ground around her. Half of her hair had covered her face, which was fortunate for the person currently occupying the room with her, for they did not see her enraged expression.

_Oh they would pay…whoever just walked through my room would pay! _she mentally hissed

As she moved an arm, she slowly and stiffly moved her hair out of her face and glared emerald daggers at the body that crouched closely next to her sprawled form. As her vision became clear, she was greeted with the five-year old Major. She growled

"Tobi… what the hell are you doing waking me up at…" She turned her head up to look at the bedside table clock and her eyes widen then narrowed.

"..**3:25 IN THE FREAKING MORNING**!"she roared.

Tobi, who had been wearing a happy grin suddenly, cowered in fear raising his hands defensively while shaking his head.

"TOBI SORRY PRINCESS-CHAN. TOBI JUST FOLLOWING ORDERS FROM DEIDARA-SEMPAI, KISAME-SAN, AND RYUU-SAN!" Tobi cried out while tears erupted down his eyes "PLEASE DON'T HURT TOBI PRINCESS-CHAN, TOBI WAS JUST TRYING TO BE A GOOD BOY. TOBI SORRY PRINCESS-CHAN TOBI SORRY!"

Sakura sat there with a guilty expression as Tobi cried and begged her for forgiveness, though at the same time stifled giggles from the adorable sight.

She slowly put her hands up and reached over to where Tobi was hunching over. He looked like a child who had been caught doing something bad and being punished severely. She wrapped her arms around Tobi, whispering soothing words and rubbing his back. After he had calmed down a bit, with nothing but small sniffles and settling himself on her chest – much to her disgruntlement – she questioned why he was here.

"Tobi was told to wake Princess-chan up because of morning playtime! Aren't you excited Princess-chan. Tobi excited, though Tobi is very tired, Tobi can't wait to run and play…"

As Sakura sat their registering his words, realisation dawned on her. Last night when she had returned to the Elite's quarters, everyone discussed about having the morning workouts again.

**.::::.**

_Turning the front door open to the wide two-storied high building, I had just departed from being with Sasuke – closing and removing my shoes leaving them in the foyer. The foyer was tiled with white marble; there were shoe shelves that held casual pairs of shoes, or the shoes that were worn today. Stepping into the hallway which led to the lounge._

_The entire colour schemes of the house, except certain rooms or walls– are white, black and red, with other colours. The walls were timber vanished._

_The lounge is the biggest space in the entire "house" because the dining and kitchen areas are on the (far) right-hand side of the room. The left hand side (closer to the hallway) has a staircase that led to the upper level, where the rooms, evenly spread, were located. The lounge is the centre of everything._

_Entering the lounge; there was one soft, blood red covered and white solid hardwood framed, eight__-seater__ couch with black colored pillows, four blood red leather recliners and four black bean bags. The crème colored carpet covered the floor and stretched across the room leaving a gap of two inches before touching the walls; there was a wide coffee table that was right in the middle of the room. There was a home theater system with a screen attached to the wall, and was currently being used. I looked around to find Shisui, Hidian, Kisame, Moyuku, Deidara, Kakuzu, Sasori, and Ryuu occupying the lounge area, watching a movie that had just recently come out of the cinemas. As greetings passed all occupants, I turned to the right – missing the hidden smirks, two frowns and knowing looks sent my way – and entered the dining area._

_In the dining area; the floor is timber vanished, there is a long black table, which had long picnic styled chairs on either side, salt and peppershakers on either side of the table centerpiece which was a clear bowl of white candles. The table could sit all house occupants and more. Walking through the dining area and hearing talking coming out of the kitchen on the right hand side of the dining area. Nagato – who casted an expression that I could not decipher– Riku, Itachi and Zetsu who sent amused smirks, occupied the dining table._

_I turned and saw Hana, Konan, and Tobi cooking or busying themselves around the average classroom sized, restaurant looking kitchen. The floor was glassy concrete, there was a wide cooking table in the middle of the kitchen facing the entrance; gas stoves and ovens on the right hand side of the room, sinks and dishwashers behind the table , cupboards next to them, fridges and freezers on the left side of the table and pantries next to them. There are drawers on either side of the cooking table that held all the cutlery and cooking utensils. The kitchen was clean and immaculate. Overwhelming, mouthwatering smells blew through the air._

"_Hey guys, what's cooking?"I asked wondering whether they needed more help, though I just KNEW I would be cooking no matter what was said. They all looked at me with mischievous smile that gave me an uncomfortable feeling._

"_Oh Princess-chan you're here, we making Yakisoba, Onigiri, Fried rice and Yakitori. Tobi making Onigiri Princess-chan! Tobi being a good boy!"_

"_Hmm it smells fantastic, I'm sure it tastes better than it smells"_

"_I'm sure you would know Sakura. Though it might not compare to what you had tasted this afternoon." replied a smug Hana. The rest of the kitchen occupants giggled._

"_Huh?"_

"_Eh, don't worry about it Sakura, come in here and help us. You have more culinary skills than all of us." commented a focused Konan, who worked on the Onigiri with Tobi_

"_We left the Yakisoba and Fried rice for you. I'll be doing the Yakitori…since it's sort of the most easiest." replied a sheepish Hana. Shaking my head in amusement, I went over to help prepare dinner. As we worked, I was getting annoyed at the not-so-subtle glances sent in my direction. A vein twitched on my forehead._

'_What the hell is wrong with everybody?' I mentally thought. _

_Everything was ready and all were called to come and eat. The men at the table had already set it and were patiently waiting, while those who came from the lounge energetically filled their seats and held up their chopsticks while the food arrived on the table. Choruses of 'Itadakimasu' and 'Jashin-sama bitches' rang around the room as everybody dug in. Conversations bounced from every corner in the dining area along with plans for tomorrow were._

"_So we back on for morning workouts yeah?" asked a bloated Deidara who still tried to fit food into his mouth._

"_Fuck yes. Have not had good bloody workouts yet. We go all out no warm up workouts. The entire fucking 2-hour workout. _

"_Man…remember the first time we did that workout without slowly ebbing into it?" mumbled Hana._

_Shudders and huge grins worked around the room. For the first time that the two hour workout was done, none of the female Elites could walk for days and had to be dragged back to their quarters to rest by the males. The only thing going through my head at that moment was the thought of waking up extra early. I groaned._

"_Bloody hell your saying we have to get up before 4am tomorrow?" she whined._

_Everybody laughed at me, for they all knew that one of my many flaws are not a morning person and if you were the fortunate person to wake me up, there was an absolute guarantee that you would leave my presence bruised and broken. Many shuddered of memories flowing through their heads at that moment._

"_Yes imoto __**you**__ are going to be up by that time, because __**you**__ are the hardest and take the longest to wake up do you understand... Now wake up call for the base is normally 6am and breakfast is at 7:30am. Therefore, we should all be done and ready by that time." Nagato said leaving no room for arguments._

_I grumbled some more, ignoring the blank look sent from Nagato. More conversations about tomorrow flowed as I sat in my own world. I was thinking about how sore I was going to be after our morning workout, I also thought about my afternoon with Sasuke. I inwardly screamed and blushed furiously hearing inner scream with me._

_**We shared that hot kiss with him huh! SHARUNO! WAS NOT IT ROMANTIC OR WHAT! KISSING ON TOP OF A TRAINING WALL TWENTY-FEET OFF THE GROUND! **__She commented cheekily__** EVERY GIRLS DREAM TO BE SWEPT OF HER FEET…JUST NOT DROPPED DOWN TO THEIR IMMEDIATELY DEATH. **__Inner mocked_

'_Yeah really romantic' I replied sarcastically '...though I am glad we didn't fall down…that would have definitely ruined the mood and ended us in the infirmary...and out of commission as well..BUT the atmosphere, the slow setting sunset, the soft breeze, natures natural-flowery fragrances and us simply made everything romantic...'_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, anyway it was nice having his arms around us, strong, toned hands roaming up and down our body…**_

_Inner had to stop rambling as her mouth overflowed with drool and fantasies of what else he could do with those hands flashed. Her body was twitching uncontrollably on the ground. I shuddered as the memory of feeling those hands on me flashed by._

'_Ew. Close your mouth would yah, and head out of the gutter. We said we both think we liked each other. Keyword being THINK! Though I'm sure in time KNOW will replace THINK...ANND i think it's - whatever "it" is between us - is moving pretty fast..perhaps taking it slow would be better..__' I muttered the rest to myself since inner was not listening._

_**..Yeah but just imagine those hands. Those rippling muscles. That strong musky, forestry clean scent. If you moved over just a tad bit more we would have felt more of his strong body, and moved just a bit more further down we would have felt how big-**_

'_OKAY INNER MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER NOW!' blushing in embarrassment of her inner's thoughts._

_As more 'fantasies' erupted and more 'pushing the pictures away' ensued I was brought out of my musings when someone had tapped me. I looked to see all tables' occupants looking at me expectedly._

"_uhm…huh?"_

_They chuckled as Kisame teased, "Aw she too focused on something else to listen to what we said."_

"_No I'm sure she was thinking about some__**one**__ not some__**thing**__" added Shisui, snickers and chuckles resounded._

"_What are you talking about?" asked an annoyed Sakura_

"_We asked you how your "tour" with our lil Sasu-cakes was yeah" They all looked at me with knowing looks._

'_Oh crap…how the hell…?'_

_I tried to keep my face blank as the memories of my afternoon came up along with Inner Sakura's fantasies. However, a small tint made itself known. Laughter erupted around the dining area._

"_So Princess anything you'd like to share? __**Anything...**__ at all?" Shisui said wiggling his eyebrow suggestively. All I could do was control my blush and stifle my splutters. I hesitantly looked at my brothers who wore narrowed amused eyes though their mouths were in frowns. Before anyone could say anything a loud "Yo" greeted at the dining entrance._

'_Phew saved. Thanks for Kaka-kun's tendency to pop up unexpectedly' or so I thought._

_I noticed Kakashi's stare as he looked around the room and lingered on me for a little longer. I knew at that moment that Kakashi knew exactly what had happened before he interrupted. He could see the amusement flowing out of everyone and the embarrassment out of mine, even if the small red on my checks were any indication. His only uncovered eye crinkled, sparkling with mischief and laughter, while his covered mouth twitched upwards._

_._

_Kakashi was a part of the ANBU Elite members years ago, he was also an ex-Colonel. However, five years ago he requested to become a Lt. Colonel only filling Colonel Duties when necessary. He was not the only officer who chose this path. Several Officers like Ibiki, Anko, Gai, Kurenai, Ausama, Inochi, Hiashi, Shukaku, Tsume and Chomaru also chose this path. Even though it is seen as disrespectful and dishonorable to be requested to a lower rank – especially if you were a high-ranking officer. These men and women had limitations that could only take them so far with high-risked missions. It was agreed that they would return to their Colonel and other status' and duties when ordered to by the Marshal. _

_Kakashi was a part of Team Alpha 1, who had the best team dynamics and completing all high risked missions. Though the other teams rivaled theirs, Team Alpha 1 was and still considered the best. He works mainly in the field, going on undercover, Intel or "Special" missions._

_In the Konoha Army, there are soldiers, officers, and ANBU. The soldiers only battle in the field, while the Officers are more on the base or working with the higher-uppers. They are only in the field when necessary. The ANBU Black Ops; these people are trained in the field and in everything else. They take undercover, infiltration, assassination, espionage, recon, and any other type of mission along with fighting and defending in the field._

_They are the all rounder's._

_The irreplaceables._

_They do anything and everything given to them by Officials._

_There are times when soldiers are trained to help in specific missions, if there are few ANBU operatives. The ANBU Black Ops are all separated within teams led by a High-ranking officer or a Captain, though depending on the mission some teams team up with their old teammates because of the style and specific skills needed for the success of the mission._

_._

_I continued to sit there thinking on how they knew that I had kissed Sasuke this afternoon. Unless they are trying to make me admit something and they were not there or… they had seen and followed us. Somehow, my gut told me that it was the latter. They do not understand the word 'privacy'. I scrutinized each face trying to gather any indication that would let me know that they were following Sasuke and me. I stared and battled each one down. Some cowered and few were able to withstand my stare._

"_Sooooo… would you all like to tell me what you guys are talking about?" asked an amused Kakashi_

"_We are just __**asking**__ what Princess here, did today with Lil Sasu-cakes." replied a sly looking Shisui_

"_What do you think happened?" I hotly said, and by the looks of their faces, they confirmed that they had in fact followed me. The truth was going to come out eventually and I was not going to be the one. I can be stubborn like all the stubborn-asses under this roof. If they wanted a battle then they sure as hell will get one._

'_I will not back down' I chanted mentally._

"_Hmmm why don't you enlighten us Princess?"_

"_Why don't you clarify what you want me to share?" I shot back._

"_Well what did you do?"_

"_We walked we talked we laughed we sat. Need I say more?"_

_Seconds and minutes passed as the stares, the questions, the glares, and the snickering went around the room. It was like a tennis game, we being the rackets while our comments were the ball, just a constant hitting back and forwards not giving up and hitting full force on each hit. It was only a matter of time before one of cracked and they all could see that I was going to crack soon…my patience only held for so long along with my temper._

_Twitch_

…_more comments_

_Glare_

…_more stares_

_Twitch_

…_more snickering_

_Clenching of hand_

…_more opening of mouths_

_Ultimate death glare_

"_Oooh Ooh TOBI REMEMBERS SEEING SHISUI-CHAN, SASORI-CHAN, KAKASHI-CHAN, DEIDARA-SEMPAI, HIDIAN-SAN, MOYUKU-CHAN, ITACHI-CHAN, HANA-CHAN, RYUU-CHAN, NAGATO-CHAN, KAKUZU-SAN-OW!"_

"_You idiots followed me didn't you. You idiots saw everything didn't you" I hissed dangerously low and soft. I was somewhat satisfied at the audible gulps sounding in the air. They realized that __**maybe**__ they pushed me a __**little too far.**_

"_Deidara-sempai that was sore!" wailed Tobi though was ignored._

'_I knew it. I KNEW THESE GOOD FOR NOTHING IDIOTS COULDN'T help but freaking poke their heads into business that's not even THEIRS!'_

"_I can't believe you guys followed me around with Sasuke" I ignored the blank looks and continued "Like seriously he was showing me around the base –"_

"-_**showed**__ a little bit more don't cha think?"_

_Completely ignoring that I continued "What in the seven hells name gave you guys the right to spy on me!"_

"_Aw shucks Princess we just wanted to know what was going on..it's not like we heard anything yeah…only saw un"_

_Blushing furiously I tried to ignore their roars of laughter, I huffed and turned my head away from them._

"_So Saku-chan how was it kissing Sasuke?"_

_An eager Hana asked ignoring the jealous stare from my brother Ryuu. There were narrowed eyes from the reaming Haruno and Hatake men and the pale and green stares from the present Uchiha's. The rest showed amused smirks. I tried to ignore them pretend that she had NOT just asked me that question in front of everybody. ESPECIALLY my brothers!_

_The night drew on with many teasing comments, glares, hard punches, frowns, laughs and animated chatting. Everyone in the house had cleaned the night's mess and went to sleep, for they would be woken up early for the morning's works._

**.::::.**

Tobi had left the room leaving Sakura sitting on the floor. As she looked around her room she took in her surroundings for she had not had much time to do so last night.

She noticed that not much had changed since she had left.

The room was big enough to hold a queen-sized bed, situated in the centre of the room backed against the north sidewall and had beside tables one each side, each holding either a lamp or a clock. A walk in closet, situated towards the eastern side of the room, a bathroom – which was a separate room inside of the closet, L shaped desk against the western side, and bookshelves next to the desk. The room was simple, though the color schemes added a touch of elegance to it.

Her walls were a light beige colour, the floor is carpeted in the colour of crème, and the bed was covered – or had been covered – in emerald and white covers. The pillows were white against the emerald bed cover and soft duvet – which had white blossom designs on it.

Sakura sighed once again before getting up, she hated mornings though when on missions that was another story. Sakura moved from the floor to make her bed before going through morning rituals.

Taking off her bedclothes, this consisted of blue booty shorts and a white boob-tube top leaving herself in just her underwear, and entered her closet to get to the bathroom.

Her closet was the size of a small bedroom, on the left hand side consisted of all her clothing, which were all hanged. There were small little drawers in the wall right next to the clothing which held all her undergarments. She had a variety of clothes and undergarments for various situations. Down below were shoes ranging from heels to combat boots to flip-flops. The right side consisted of a mirror, which covered half of the wall. In the middle of the room was a styling table that is used for styling hair and applying make-up.

She entered a door on the right side wall that led to the bathroom.

Her bathroom was just right. There is a shower, that could fit two people though she did not know if her hypothesis was correct, she just guessed based off the size. There was a tub and a sink with large mirror above it. A small partition situated next to it that held the toilet. Sakura entered and brushed her teeth. Turning on the shower, she decided to have a quick wash before coming back from the morning exercise to have a full shower.

_**HYGINE FREAK! snickered inner**_

'_Hae that's not funny. It's a habit alright. Shower before I leave the house shower before I enter my bed.' _Retaliating back to inner. Yawning one more time Sakura let the cold water hit her skin to fully awaken herself.

After getting changed she came down the stairs wearing a sky-blue sport jersey with a red tight fitting singlet underneath, black loose sport shorts which ended just above mid-thigh, black socks which reach four inches above her ankles and her white and red sport shoes. As she tied her long hair into a messy ponytail, she looked around the lounge room to find that almost everybody was present. She quickly made her way to the kitchen to drink a glass of water and had a banana. Grabbing one of the bottled water from the fridge, she walked back into the lounge to find that everybody was present.

"Morning everyone" she greeted glumly still a bit ticked because of the time. Greetings went around until Kakashi who walked in spoke up.

"This morning we will be starting off with an hour run. Usual track of course, so an hour run to until we come up to one of the training fields. There we will be doing 45 minutes of non-stop conditioning. The last 15 minutes will be for sparring. Everyone okay for that?"

Groans escaped the females mouths as smirks, grunts and challenges went around the room from the male counterparts.

"So let's go!"

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"Better hope that Jashin spears your life from my wrath you bitches"

"Whatever yeah!"

"Hn"

"sigh"

"Psssh I'll bet you and your ass any day asswipe"

Sighing at their stupidity, Sakura trudge to the front door. As the door opened, a shiver ran down my spine as the cold, fresh morning air blew over my exposed skin gaining goose bumps. She breathed in, feeling elated at the pure fresh air entering my system caressing my insides.

'_Can't remember how much I missed smelling fresh air'_ I mentally thought.

It was still a bit dark outside though the sky was a lighter shade of navy blue – stars shining in the sky, not as brightly but still. It is a beautiful sight… it was still 3:50am anyway the sun would be coming up soon.

Taking a deep breath in again, Sakura smiled and started to stretch thoroughly before taking off down the road with Konan and Hana.

Breathing in and out, she kept her pace to a light jog while passing other buildings on the way. Jogging pass other quarters feeling envious at the extra hours of sleep that the occupants would be receiving right now.

'_Waking up early on the base was one of the things that I hated about the military lifestyle daymit'_

Sakura felt the wind pushing against her body cooling her down and effectively halting her from yawning continuously. It was quiet outside except for our breathing and the various sounds of feet pushing off the gravel ground and the nightly noises. Hearing other feet in behind me and the girls, Sakura realized that the guys had finally caught up.

Huffing lightly – white air puffed out – we kept on running around the housing complex and into other housing complexes around the base.

Seconds and minutes passed and soon Sakura could feel the slight strain of her muscles and her breathing accelerate a bit faster. After running around we turned on a path that led to one of the field training areas where we would do outside workouts. The grassy area was wide there were trees that surrounded parts of the field. There are many training fields or rooms inside the base. The inside training rooms are all designed with high technology equipment that provide real life stimulations for training. The outside training areas have obstacle courses and equipment for more training exercises.

We just happened to come to our usual outside training field that held forestry like terrain. There were no obstacle courses or equipment on this field. Slowing down she stretched my muscles, which felt _really _good because my muscles felt like they have not been used in such a long, _long_ time.

Looking around Sakura could tell this morning was going to be such a pain in the ass. Each member had finally caught up and waited for more instructions from Kakashi or someone else. A small golf-kart was silently driving up to us. Sakura saw Genma driving the little kart, which had a trailer at the back containing some equipment. There were a few tackle bags, arm weights, step training hurdles, medicine balls, cones, grid training poles, power speed resistors, agility ladder, over speed trainers, power chutes, evasion belts, punching pads and boxing gloves. Anything used to strengthen one's self in an outside environment.

Now you are probably wondering why we could not just use the gym or training rooms. Truth be told we love training outside, not just because of the fresh air surrounding us but, because when fighting in the field you're barely indoors, depending on your mission, and training on outside grounds will give our feet and ourselves more experience with running, dodging, jumping, fighting on outside. In addition, if we are able to fight on any ground fighting on cement, wooden or any inside flooring will be a walk in the park for us.

Looking at the equipment currently being set up I knew that by the end of our morning workout she was not going to be able to feel my limbs.

* * *

Limping out of the shower, Sakura rubbed her sore muscles that had been overworked from this morning. Looking out to the bedside table the clock blared 6:53am. The base wake-up alarm had just finished ringing, decreasing sounds of calls and marching resounded outside indicating base morning workouts was finishing. Drying herself off Sakura stood in front of her clothes and tried to visually search for her base uniform so that she would move less.

'_Damn I knew I wouldn't be able to feel my limbs._' Mentally I kept on grumbling but I knew after a couple of days my body would get used to all the training and would hurt less, just like my body had years ago.

Just damn all the running, lifting pulling…sure as hell hurt a lot! At least my figure will be back to what it was year ago..not saying that I don't have a die for physic now.

Getting irritated that she would have to search through my entire wardrobe to find something to wear, Sakura chose the first few clothing on the top. It was still chilly outside so deciding to wear lightweight track pants, which surprisingly enough outline my hips and legs smoothly, a lightweight fitted cotton long-sleeved top, the forest green flak jacket and some casual sport shoes – shoes that looked good when wearing for sports or going out. Rummaging through the underwear draw, she picked up her clothes wondering what the agenda for today would be.

After moisturizing her body and combing her hair and letting it down to air dry Sakura ensured her room was spotless before walking downstairs, where some of the other Elites where relaxing or massaging their muscles. We had agreed to breakfast together, at the base cafeteria.

All Elites had dressed similar to me though they wore either shorts or a different style of pants. However, the forest flak jackets were donned. Sakura realized that she was the last person that they were waiting upon. Looking at the time now it was 7:13am, we left knowing that it would take some time for us to reach the base cafeteria, especially since we all felt sore. She could so tell that the guys were sore but wore the tough-guy-poses to hide their discomfort.

Inwardly laughed at their expense then remembered my own and started grumbling again. Walking out on the road breathing in deeply she felt her muscles relax and feeling less sore. Feeling content with the temporarily peace. Silently we passed other housing quarters or other soldiers around the base heading towards one of the main buildings where breakfast would be served for everyone.

"So what do you think we'll be doing today?" grunted a sore Hana who winced every time she moved her arms. Thoughtful expressions appeared on some faces, though Kakashi answered her question

"Marshal will be having a meeting with us and the other officers. We will be re-training our men for the up and coming war and reconnaissance missions. Even though these soldiers have experience in the field there level is nowhere near Elites. We have seen and done more than many of them have and most of us have been in the army since we could walk. We are to train and redefine their skills to become better and increase their levels of survival. There has been a war or deadly battles of this magnitude in years…"

Sakura thought about what Kakashi had said and it made sense that the Marshal and Generals want to increase Konoha Army man power by raising their skill level. It has been years since Konoha was faced with war, Third Great War had erupted when she was a child. As the years passed, peace had…not entirely settled in, there are still grudges and threats looming around.

Massaging her arms and rolling her shoulder Sakura grumbled, "Let's just wait until the meeting. In the meantime, let us hurry and get to the cafeteria. I am seriously hungry. I need something to keep me awake today." Grunts and movements of agreements followed as we approached the cafeteria building.

* * *

Noise of chatter, munching and calls of what to order filled within the cafeterias walls and flowed or boomed in each ear attached to each person. An onyx-eyed male travelled through the sea of chairs and people to get to one of the far-away tables where his friends and comrades were currently sitting and enjoying the mornings breakfast. Carrying his tray of buttered toast, scrambles eggs with pepper, spaghetti and a small bowl of fresh-sliced tomatoes he finally sat down on one of the many chairs surrounding a big round table.

"Oi bastard bout time you got here!"

Sounds of greetings met the young Uchiha. Looking around the male infested table Sasuke greeted them with a nod and tuned in to the multiple conversations around him.

"So do any of you know what we're actually doing besides normal duties?" questioned Suigestsu

"Nah not yet blues-clues" Suigestsu scowled at the given name and others chuckled at his misfortune "heard there's a meeting with all the commanding officers after breakfast where the Marshal will be discussing what will be happening." replied Neji who was eating his meal in a graceful manner.

"Really. Hm any of you guys have upcoming missions-OW!" Naruto asked while showing the table the contents of food in his mouth. Disgusted looks were given to him.

"Idiot no one wants to see the food in your mouth. Bloody close it" hissed an disgusted Uchiha who had smacked Naruto at the back of his head.

"Well sooooorray teme! You didn't have to hit hard" mumbled Naruto who was rubbing his head.

"Stop being a baby shit-face"

"Whatever dog breath!"

"Aww does the stupid baby get a boo boo" mocked Kiba

Ignoring their banter Sasuke continued to eat his meal while the others conversed or ate in companionable silence. He sat eating while he thought about his time with a certain pink-haired woman yesterday afternoon. Inwardly smiling and outwardly eyes softened at the simple thought of her. Thinking about Sakura warmed his heart every time. He knew he was attracted to her and her to him, that much was obvious during their talks and certainly through their kiss yesterday. Just the thought of her lips sent tingles down his spine and to his feet. They had established their attraction through their kiss and confirmed their feelings aloud. It made him giddy though he would never express that outwardly and a bit scared at how fast things were going for them, even if they werent an item...well whatever they were..

She was a puzzle that he was striving to put together, for every time he made a move and thought he figured her out she in turn, turned around and completely surprised him. It is funny, and completely irritating, to know that he could read her well and be surprised all the same. She kept him on his toes waiting in anticipation. He could see that Sakura Haruno has many secrets that are only kept to those closest to her i.e. his and her brothers. He had a feeling that she was closer to Itachi who knows every secret and her well. A knot twisted in his stomach at this thought and he merely shrugged it off.

He had never felt this before, even though he does not say much he has had a few interactions with the female population and none of his experiences had this affect on him. His brief relationships never interested him to give him reason to make it last. However, with the small amount of time with her, that had changed. Thinking that feeling these emotions should scare him they did not; they only made him feel complete. The other night he had a chance to think about his feelings for the beautiful pinkette and even though he had only met her, which in his opinion was weird to have these sorts of feelings for someone who he had just met he did not care, he welcomed them with open arms. The feeling of warmth every time she is near, the feeling of happiness and laughter whenever we converse, the feeling of contentment when sitting in companionable silence, the feeling of pride when hearing others mention her name and her accomplishments, the feeling a ease whenever present in her presence, the feeling of – DAMMIT the feeling.

Every feeling that makes a person whole. He did not know if he was in love only time could tell him that. He knew he liked her physically and emotionally.

He started to think about all the opportunities of getting to know her more; the thought of perusing her kept floating around in his head since the dinner a couple of weeks ago. After yesterday's events he did not mind putting that thought into action, if she fought back then he might, _might_ lay off. Though if she accepted then well score for him, after all Uchiha's **ALWAYS** get what they want.

"OH SAKURA-CHAN IS HERE" screamed the idiot blonde.

Sasuke's head snapped up to look at the entryway where the girl whose been on his mind for a long time stood among the other Elites. Sasuke eyed her appearance. She wore comfortable clothing, her hair was down and curled near the ends. He watched as she headed straight towards the counter to grab some breakfast. Sasuke noticed at how stiff the Elites had walked and how slow they raised their arms to collect some food on the top shelves of the food counter. They looked like they were uncomfortable. Looking at his brothers he noticed subtle expressions indicating their discomfort, of course, others would not have seen it but I knew my brothers well.

_They must have had training_ he mentally thought.

Their training must have been very hard if it had gotten Moyuku and Itachi to feel discomforted. Inwardly Sasuke just smirked at their discomfort though that quickly went away as he remembered that Sakura was in pain as well. Surely, they would not let the females on their team participate in their training…Surely, there would be an alternative training regime for them right? Sasuke had a feeling that that was not the case.

As they collected their food and talked amongst themselves he noticed in the corners of his eyes that people were whispering or glancing their way either with awe, indifference or glares. Turning his attention back to the female who had captured his attention and remained in his thoughts he just stared at her, not that perverted or scaring stare just…honest appreciative stare with some sort of intensity. As if feeling someone looking, Sakura looked up and her eyes immediately locked on to his. Surprise flickered, then a shy smile and an adorable blush colored her face.

There was that warm feeling filling me again. Sasuke didn't know how or what _exactly_ Sakura made him feel but if it made him have her then by all means…Looking deeply into those emerald eyes immediately blocked out the surrounding world. It was as if Sasuke had been taken into another dimension with just the both of them standing and facing each other.

Our own world.

Slowly blinking and nodding to her in greeting with a smirk she nodded back and shuffled alongside Konan and Hana to sit at one of the spear tables.

"Che bastard never knew you had it in you to go all googley eyes with Sakura-chan" snickered Naruto while Sasuke just glared back "Just as long as you don't taint innocent Sakura-chan with your Uchiha_ness_."

_Uchihaness...The hell? _"Whatever dobe" he grunted

"No he means it asshole. You simply went into your own world for a minute there. Looks like our very own asshole has _feelings_ for dear Saku-chan?" Kiba mocked while those who were listening snickered at the young Uchiha's misfortune.

"Can it asswipe"

"Whatever you say…_Lover boy_" roars of laughter erupted from the tables occupants and attracted many stares from surrounding table. Twitching and holding the fork in his hand tightly, Sasuke tried to calm down so that he would not have to do something he will not regret.

"Just gobble your food asswipe" muttered Sasuke. The other men left the younger Uchiha to brood by his lonesome self occasionally teasing him for entertainment.

After leaving the cafeteria, he made his way to one of the debriefing rooms where he and other commanding officers will be with the Marshal and the Generals. Calmly walking down the brightly lite hallway, he passed many doors on either side of him, which either were closed, or open for the world to look in. Nodding to fellow comrades, officers or other uniformed men he entered through one of the many debriefing rooms.

Mindless chatting enclosed the room. The large oval table filled many high-ranking officers who sat comfortably in their black leather desk chairs. Monitors were open on the table, which would be showing what the Marshal would be discussing today. Finding an empty chair and sitting down, Sasuke raised his hands upon the armrests, interlacing my fingers, and rested my head upon my thumbs closing my eyes. Ignoring what was currently happening around the room, slowly dozing off to my own world where peace resided.

A place where he had no worries, a place where his most inner thoughts were housed, a place where Naruto's voice could not reach, a place where his imagination would run wild, a place where he was wearing a black tux holding onto a crème colored hand, a place where he could dream about anything and everything, a place where Sakura is wearing a white wedding dress- HOLD UP!

Onyx eyes flashed open.

'_The hell was that?'_ Sasuke mentally panicked of what he had just seen. '_Where in Kami's name did that picture come from? I cannot think of her like that! I mean I've just acknowledge that I'm attracted to her for kami's sake. Now I'm having thoughts of getting married to her. Hell no, It's a bit too early to be thinking about that!'_

Coming out of my inner battle, Sasuke failed to notice that Itachi, Shikamaru's older brother Riku, Ryuu and Nagato Haruno had just entered and were sitting beside him. Nodding to them in greeting, we waited form the Generals, Marshal and the last officer to arrive. Everyone present had arrived early to the meeting. Going back in to my thoughts, he failed to see the last officer arrive and sit two seats down from me in between Ryuu and Nagato. Itachi who nodded towards the door tapped me out of my thoughts again. The Marshal and Generals had arrived. Standing up, along with everyone else, and saluting them in greeting, once they had sat down we followed.

* * *

"Good morning everyone I trust each of you had a good night's rest and a healthy breakfast this morning" The Marshal looked around the room "Throughout the past few years we have had our men and women stationed within several of our opposing countries working within the governments or within organizations as undercover agents." During Marshal Sarutobi's speech, various pictures have been flicking across the monitors "Over the years, our agents have reported various rumors and have followed various leads of certain politicians or criminal leaders who have been forming plans for war or to unleash an unknown threat. Reasons, Unknown and to this day they remain unknown, though we have our suspicions as to why."

General Namikaze then rose and continued, "We have found that each target that has been taken out have been decoys and to this day, we have yet to find the real masterminds. Starting today there will be a new training regime. Each soldier and officer will be undergoing re-training when he or she is not on duty or missions. All training, mission and duty rosters have changed to accompany the re-training program. A few of our Elites and some of our Commanders will run the program. As we have no inclination of when our enemies will, attack there is no set period of time that will cover this program. Think of this as preparation. Right now, an announcement has been made throughout the entire base. So therefore everyone will be on guard and at the ready, we could be attacked today, tomorrow or next week." Sitting down the Marshal continued where General Jiraiya finished.

"There are plans set in place in case an attack is made within the near future. Teams will still be sent out on missions, right now reconnaissance or assassination, to try to find and eliminate threats on any leads. Whether that threat is nuclear, weaponry, human or something else. Remember there have been no declarations of war or reports of an attack but we must be prepared."

The meeting dragged on for another 20 minutes, each General sharing information on what will be done throughout the base from now till we hit war or each present officer voicing their opinions.

"…if Colonel's Haruno, Colonel Uchiha, Lt. Colonel Uchiha, Lt. Colonel Hatake, Lt. Colonel Morino….if you could please stay behind for a few minutes. If no one has anything else to add then this meeting will be adjourned. Good day."

The sounds of sheets of paper being shuffled, monitors being turned off, and voices murmuring around the room erupted as each man or woman stood and exited the room. The lack of sound of chairs being pushed back went unnoticed as the remaining officers patiently waited for the last man to leave and for the door to shut with a

_Click_

General Namikaze stood and addresses the remainder officers. "Colonels and Lt. Colonels I will not take up too much of your time. Therefore, I will say this bluntly. You will be in charge of the training program that will be taking place within the base starting today. You will re-train our soldiers in different arts of weaponry, fighting, transportation, interrogation, medical, fitness, communication, technology, Intel, etcetera, etcetera, and etcetera. Each type of training will be taught periodically. So what is normally taught within six months will be taught within two weeks."

Synchronized bulging and widening of eyes and mouth agapes was the response given to Jiraiya and the rest of the present Generals and Marshal who, under any other circumstances would have been laughing at the amusing sight they had just witnessed. Now however was not the time to scallywag and be carefree, now is the time to get serious.

"Breakfast will be finished soon; right now each of you will be appointed certain training areas where you specialize in. You may use each other or the other Elites for demonstrations, keeping in mind that your helpers maybe teaching a group of soldiers so they would have to be used when free. You may also work together in whatever fashion to make sure that each of our men and women are at your level or at the level of a Major or Captain. You yourselves may also join the training program if you lack in any of these areas of training."

General Hatake then stood, handed out papers with tables, diagrams, and information then continued where General Namikaze finished "These papers already have information and training schedules for each type of training. You may modify each method or area to fit your own style of teaching. We trust that you will train our soldiers beyond our expectations; we leave you with this task. We give you the authority to train them in any way you see fit just do not kill them."

As General Namikaze finished, General's Uchiha, Haruno, Hatake and Marshal Sarutobi stood saluted and exited the room with amused and serious looks. The remaining officers followed their lead though sat down once again after the Marshal and the Generals left the room, sitting in silence for a few short minutes each officer regarded each other before sighing and slumping their shoulders.

"Great…now they spring this up on us." mumbled an annoyed Sakura as she looked thoroughly through each paper "Why didn't we get told about this last night or a few weeks ago. We could have been more prepared now."

Sighing Kakashi added "It doesn't matter now. I had a feeling something like this would happen though I discarded it thinking that we would have been told before hand." Hmms and grunts of agrrements resounded around the table.

"You reckon they did this as punishment for turning up late yesterday…?" regarded Nagato

"Or for not being in uniform…?" suggested Kakashi

"Or maybe because of all our mishaps with them as kids?" asked Sakura. At this they all stopped to look at each other. Sitting on the sidelines Sasuke and Ibiki stared at them with amusement as each face regarded horror and disbelief. Stifling chuckles at the scene they continued reading.

Shaking her head and chuckling nervously Sakura continued "Naaaaah…they wouldn't hold grudges against their own children after five years would they?" Sakura asked with uncertainty.

Thinking back on everything that they had put their fathers through…they shared a look and sighed

"Yeah they would." They mumbled in unison.

"Soldiers on this base have gone through each training regime so all we have to do is redefine each skill. They should all know the basics." commented Sasuke who flipped through the last pages given to them.

"So what do you guys suggest we do? We have information here to help, we have our own experiences and knowledge to train our soldiers, we each specialize in many of the areas …" suggested Ryuu in a bored tone. "Each area takes at least three to six months of training; we have to cut that time down in two weeks. Obviously long period training methods won't cut it."

"Hn, the ANBU level training regime won't work either. Well it would though not as effective, in terms of time, as the _other_ training method."

Sasuke who sat there wonder why they were taking long to mention an efficient training method. The look of dread, pity and amusement colored the faces around him as they shared a knowing look.

"Oh dear Kami" breathed Sakura while raking a hand through her hair.

"So we're going with that one huh? When was the last time you guys used it?" Ibiki manically gleefully mentioned.

"Well…it's been a couple of years. There was a reason why it wasn't used as an official training method. I'm not too keen on introducing this method to the entire Konoha Army due to the effects on some of the training that gets done. But it's the only way to get this done within two weeks" Ryuu said dejectedly and with a hint of regret.

"We may as well kill our soldiers now…" replied Nagato deadpanned.

"I have the feeling that this is why the old coots didn't plan it. They wanted us to use this method. BAH old farts." mumbled Kakashi who continue to mumble 'cunning oldies' and 'leaving us to face the wrath of the soldiers'.

"Hn the one and only method that got us where we are today" Itachi said with a smirk "Che they did leave this up to us as a punishment. Foolish men"

"What are you guys talking about? I am sure whatever training methods will help us improve our soldiers and increase our chances of victory in this war…then…? " asked a confused Sasuke who sat watching their conversation.

Dark laughter surrounded the room, leaving a chill spiral down Sasuke's spine.

"The Hachike Method"

* * *

**A/N: **In addition, just to let you know that everything that I write is either from experience or I'm just making it up. I will not identify which information are my experiences and which are just my own imagination so I'll leave that up to you to decide.

**IMPORTANT:** OH and I will be holding off the updating for a while! It is my first year of Uni and I really want to study hard especially since I'll be studying in a Bachelor of Business! Nevertheless, DO NOT FEAR I WILL BE CONINTUING THIS STORY! I'll just be taking more time to add each chapter, whether short or long.

Would really like to know your thoughts.

**Read and review**.

xD

**Updated 27 February 2011**


	7. Train me

**Normal Disclaimer Applied**

**Title:** Life of the Army

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **Romance/Adventure

**Author:** mUmaRhz

**A/N: SORRY FOR UPDATING LATE! Like extra, EXTRA late! **The reason it took long to update was because I could not get this chapter right…even right now it still does not feel right…

Looking back on the previous chapters I know I have rushed things and made Sakura out to be Mary-sue…and man that's not how I wanted it to be. I guess there was too much excitement with me to write my first fan fiction that I actually did not consider many things. I do not like how things have gone and I particularly do not like this chapter but please bear with me and give me suggestions on how to improve. But I hope that I can start with this chapter and make the story better. If it's the same then please let me know.

**Note:** In this chapter and future chapters, please keep in mind that mostly everything you will read will be false information with the exception of some things being true.

Chapter 6: Train me

* * *

The yellow orb of sunshine was just rising over the bulky forms of lands, letting its stinging rays shine down on the city before it, waking it's inhibitors up for another day. It was a bit chilly since the country was just coming out of winter and heading into spring. An elderly man stood atop the tallest tower structure, overlooking the city. He was short, slender, and pale. His white hair was pulled into a simple man-bun atop of his head. His brown eyes were sharp and beady –always sending a chill down someone's spine. He wore a black dress shirt with grey dress pants, with a black overcoat protecting him from the chill. He was a part of the country's council and the Top Advisor to the President.

At first glance, he gave off a warm impression, but he was anything but _warm._

As he looked out, he took in the beauty of his country – Iwakagure. Tall, bulky mountains surrounded the border of his country and when one looked out to them, you could clearly see blue lines of water from the top of these mountains, rush down and disappear. Tall structures of buildings covered majority of the land and there were small structures of houses, schools, warehouses and shops that littered in between the tall structures. On all structures, there was at least one part of the building covered in cement, bricks or stone. His country, the elderly man thought amusedly, took the term 'rock' a bit too far but nonetheless he loved his country.

As he looked in a particular direction, his eyes narrowed, hands tightened into fists and teeth gritted so hard, you could practically hear it grind against another. He looked at the Southeastern border where flashes of fights, sounds of gunshots, bombs, and muffled gurgles of the dyeing passed his mind. Memories of the 'Third Great International War' against Konohagakure played repeatedly. It was a spoken rivalry between Iwa and Konoha. It was because of occurrences in the 'Second Great International War' and because of the constant mockery by Konoha, to Iwa, led to the 'Third Great International War'.

'_Konoha has been in power for too long.' _The man thought viciously_ 'It's about time someone pulled them down from their pedestal.'_

"Hiromasa-sama, the others have arrived for the meeting." A voice said, interrupting dark thoughts from said man. Hiromasa turned and was greeted with one of his loyal servants.

"Thank-you, I will be there momentarily." Hiromasa turned back to look out to his beloved city. His home. _'They will get what they deserve.' _With that, he turned to meet with his fellow conspirators.

* * *

**.:::.**

_Sasuke stared at the members before him. They were talking about the Hachike method, a term that he had not heard in a very long time. He ransacked his memory for this name._

_He remembered that the Hachike method was a training method that his brothers would do in their younger years. Sasuke had never seen it due to his mother's tendency to hop into _'Mama Bear'_ mode over anything and everything he did. He would sometimes go behind his mother's back to see what his brothers would do but his mother was always there to catch him...then cuddle him and pinch his cheeks while wailing about her _'Lil Sasu-chan not wanting to spend time with his momma'_ and guilt-trip him in to submission._

_Yes, Uchiha Sasuke is a momma's boy._

_Sometimes it had its benefits, especially when winning against his brothers; hell hath no fury against a momma and her baby. Others...not so much. _(Read:in front of the guys)

_Leaning back into his chair, he turned his attention back into the main conversation._

"_...we'll have to modify the method because of the sever risks that always arises, by lessening the risks or we might just kill these soldiers before the war even begins. It has been years since we've done the Hachike method." Sakura huffed "I know I'm a bit rusty as I'm sure the girls are too."_

_Sasuke turned to towards Sakura giving her a thoughtful look, he knew she shouldn't surprise him anymore and that he should get into his head that majority of her life was spent with his brothers and other men. A small voice reminded him that most of those men were her blood-relatives, or men seen as brotherly figures – therefore she would have undergone the same training. His stomach twisted at the thought of her growing up with his brothers, and somehow that did not sit right with him. He quickly threw that thought away before similar ones arose._

_Having the 'green-eyed monster' appear now, would not help him._

_He came back to realise that Sakura had sent him a questioning stare. He realised that he had been staring at her while being deep in thought. _'Great, just made a fool of myself'_ he inwardly sulked._

"_Are you feeling alright Sasuke?" Sakura asked concern laced into her voice. Letting a soft sigh pass his lips, Sasuke nodded and decided to turn away before he stopped. It appeared that his body had a mind of its own. Glancing around he saw everyone discussing in their own circles, so he took the opportunity to talk to Sakura._

'_..._Take it slow' _he reminded himself '_Take this...**whatever** this is slow.'

"_What did you mean that the Hachike method would have to be modified? Wouldn't it be strategically effective if the soldiers were trained the exact same way as the Elites were?"_

_A glazed expression formed on her face and a moment of silence occurred before she slowly spoke "Strategically, yes it _would_ be beneficial if Konoha soldiers were trained with the original method. However, _realistically_ we don't have that option, especially with the given estimated timeframe that we have to work with. Even though we do not know when an attack will happen, having a modified version to teach the same skills, on a lesser scale, get wanted and expected results without having sever cases – that _will_ happen – is much better for us than having the original method killing our own men." Sakura said in a conversational voice._

"_You see the reason why the Hachike method was not recommended at all, in the army, is because of the risks that occur. I'm talking about being out of commission for months or life-threatening risks. Hachike, was created by us, myself, our brothers and cousins, because we wanted to improve and to strengthen our existent skills. This was done by testing and pushing past our mental, emotional, and physical restrictions. Sure, taking into consideration, that it was high risk to even do this method – we were kids and realistically shouldn't be able to deal with the type of consequences after each trial...and it was never good when our families were put in the same room together...we're very _creative_ when we're not supervised._

"_Anyhow, that is the basic mentality of the Hachike method – it's to find your restrictions, test and overcome them, then finding new restrictions. The Hachike method was used, only when we were preparing for an S-ranked or Un-ranked missions or when we felt it was time to challenge ourselves again._

"_So we trained in secret..." her brow then furrowed in contemplation as she muttered to herself "...or however secret it could get because we were soon discovered... Probably due to the many medical cases we – Yeah that might have been it...Huh..."_

_Sasuke mentally smiled and thought that she looked un-doubtfully cute when talking to herself. "Oh sorry about that..." Scratching her head and giving a sheepish smile, she looked at him. Rolling his eyes, lips tilting up briefly he indicated for her to continue. _

"_Overall this method is dangerous and will lower our numbers with the dawning war. The Hachike method will have to be modified." Sasuke nodded in understanding._

_Nagato looked around before a smirk formed on his lips and a menacing glint shone in his emerald "We won't be changing the survival training segment." Similar looks passed through each face as diagrams and tables were drawn on pieces of papers in front of them._

**.::::.**

Standing in front of columns filled with blues, reds, greens and blacks, Sasuke looked out toward the crowd of soldiers mentally acknowledging that only a fourth of Konoha soldiers were present. He stood on a podium with those who were in the debrief room, dressed in forest green or black. They had left the debrief room two hours ago, and he was itching to get started. In his peripheral vision, he saw Nagato step forward.

"Good morning. I am Colonel Nagato Haruno; I will speak bluntly and very briefly. You will be undertaking a training method, a modified ANBU Elite method that has different training segments which has been compiled from trades such as Transportation, Combat, Communication/Intel, Interrogation, Medicine, and so on, where you will be trained to enhance your current skills. All of you have the basics covered and skills varying from each rank and various experiences. As you may have been told prior to this gathering, the purpose of this re-training program is to ready yourselves for the upcoming war. Split into your squads and follow your first instructor where you will start your training. Periodically you will be rotating to fulfil each segment. All must attend each training program in full training uniform..."

Sasuke tuned out the rest of Nagato's speech. As he looked around the field, he noticed the upmost seriousness, awe and respect, that each male and female wore before him, directed at the Elites. Sasuke knew that once training started that newfound awe would no longer be there instead; dread, tiredness and annoyance would most likely replace it. He knew what his brothers and his cousins were like and knew that the training the Konoha army would be undertaking would be _pure_ **hell** – well not for him since he is an Uchiha.

"...always be at the ready, for our enemies may come today or tomorrow. Numbers do count in a battle, but experience and executing the right skills can account to the outcome of any battle. Dismissed."

A synch sound of hands descending from a salute and smacking thighs resounded through the air, with heels and legs turning followed Colonel Nagato's speech. Sasuke looked around to see squads quickly forming. Since the training method implemented is the Hachike – **Ha**runo, U**chi**ha and Hata**ke** – method his brothers had "_decided_ ", (read: forced), that they would rather him participate so that they could challenge – _mock_ and _taunt_ – him.

Older brothers doing what they do best – make his life even more fucking annoying.

Watching as groups of people walked off into different locations he looked to where his squad – consisting of Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo – were. He had worked with these people for two years or so, their teamwork dynamics were excellent and they co-operated well. All in all Sasuke was confident in his squad.

Squad Hawk

His old squad, Squad Echo, consisted of Naruto and Kiba, two of his many best friends – though he would **never** say that aloud, and Kakashi, until they all led other squads respectively. Squad Echo were considered and known as one of the top squads, aside the Elites.

He had no set idea what the Hachike method was. He knew that Hachike was an elite training method that would often leave his brothers in the hospital, when they were younger. When considering the mischievous smirks and evil gleams in the eyes of those who had vacated the debrief room with him – cough_mentallyunstablecommanders_cough_ – _he knew that the Hachike method would not be good. An inaudible sigh passed his lips as he followed the crowd of his, Neji's, Shikamaru's and a few other squads.

They entered one of the many large over-hangers on the base. As they entered, there were various sizes and types of vehicle machines plotted around the hanger. Motorbikes, Tanks, Trucks, Armoured Humvee's, Strykers, Cougar 4x4 MRAP, BvS 10, Choppers, Jets, and many more transportation machines... it was like the Airforce and a racer decided to join forces due to the amount of vehicles in the hanger. As our group approached, Big Jack, Shisui, Sakura and a few others who stood before us with calm or blank faces. There were some faces of thoughtfulness as people glanced around their surroundings.

Shisui stepped forward, his arms behind his back and his face supported a blank expression. "Good morning and welcome to your first training segment: T101. I am Major Uchiha along with Colonel Haruno and Major Morika, we'll be leading your this training. You will be given a **week** to complete each segment up to **our** standards. Failure to reach these standards and consequences are dire. Moving on.

"Now, there are times out in the field where air or land support will be unavailable – especially if you are in a hefty situation and in need of an escape – and you will not have the luxury to have a qualified aviator or driver present. This is where knowing how to fix, drive and fly any form of transportation machine will come in handy. This is what T101 – Transport101 is all about..."

As Sasuke took the time to glance around the room with his eyes, he noticed that Sakura was doing the same. He then focused on her. He noticed that she wore a blank face and Sasuke could tell that it sent an uncomfortable feeling through him. As he kept on looking at her, he noticed the lack of life in her eyes. Those expressive, colourful and friendly emerald eyes. Someone like Sakura – who was bright, kind and filled with warmth and life, should not carry an expression such as that. Sasuke mentally thought about this new side he was granted with seeing. Being of a Colonel status, Sasuke guessed that Sakura would have to wear an expression like that to gain respect and attention...and taking into consideration her experience on and off the field. For a second his eyes connected with hers and he saw something flash within her eyes.

Warmth.

"...you will be going through various stimulations, where you will be analysed, judged and marked, in preparation for your final examination. This procedure, of sorts, will be continuous in all segments. We will demonstrate how everything functions, but we will only do so **once**. With the dawning threat, it will be essential for you to pay attention and remain alert. In your squads, head over to a vehicle where an instructor will be waiting.

"By the end of T101 you should be able to: drive and fly every single vehicle in this hanger. Name each vehicle, their uses in every type of terrain or country, name each part of each vehicle and how they work. To expertly drive and survive in unanticipated situations. How to fix damages on the vehicle, while on the move. How to use parts from each vehicle as survival tools. Be able to build your own vehicle from scratch not only that but having the ability to identify and fix any broken part on every machine.

"Looking at your flabbergasted faces I will assume you think this will be impossible and a joke. You may think that we are joking around...let me assure you..." If I had not known my older cousin and been born into another family when seeing his face turn from aloof to down-right menacing would have made me pee my pants, but since he _is_ my older cousin and since I _was_ born into the Uchiha family I merely ignored it. "...ANBU Elites will be in charge of each segment therefore, you _will_ train the Elite way and you _will_ reach the expectations set.

"Listen carefully, observe each teaching critically and remember because as soon as each instructor is finished you will be on your own. Remember there will be a final examination nearing the last few days of each segment... Pay attention because experts of each vehicle you see here in this hanger will be assessing you. Consequences are dire for those who fail. Dismissed!"

As he closed, Sasuke zoned in on him and the other instructors. He wondered what they had planned for the participants. Knowing to keep his guard up and to expect the unexpected, he sent one last look to Sakura's way before going off with his squad.

"So Sasuke what do you think is going to happen? You reckon it's going to be a piece of cake?" asked Juugo with a thoughtful expression.

"Hn. This is the Elites we are talking about; they are not to be trifled with. They achieved the rank of Captain when they were all above 12 years old." He said, "Expect the unexpected – "

" – and look underneath the underneath." finished a blushing Karin. Nodding to her as he remembered one of the most legendary sayings, he learnt from Kakashi, he turned to see where Suigetsu had run off. He mentally sighed at Karin, he knew the girl liked him – '_**more obsessed with you'**_ muttered his perverse side, but he could only view her as a comrade and nothing else. Sure, she had a curvaceous body that would draw any man, though he knew she had nothing on Sakura, and she _totally_ did not appeal to him in any way whatsoever.

'_Dear Kami if you could please get her to look somewhere else I would totally appreciate it'_ he mentally prayed.

"Sooooo... wonder what kind of stimulations we'll be going through huh? I don't mind any _stimulation_ Colonel _Haruno_ gives _me_." remarked Suigetsu with a perverted grin and dreamy sigh. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at his comment.

"SHUT UP YOU LOSER AS IF ANYONE WOULD WANT YOUR MOULDY HANDS ON THEM!" screeched Karin

"Stop sharing your _personal_ findings four-eyes. No one wants your whore-disease." He shot back casually.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!"

_**Pft as if his hands were going to touch what obviously belonged to us!**_ screamed perverse Sasuke. Shocked at his possessive thoughts he slightly faltered in his steps earning a concerned, a raised eyebrow and knowing look from his squad members. "Hn" he muttered shrugging off the thoughts produced by his inner. He just met her, **and kissed her**, his perverse side remarked slyly, a couple of weeks ago.

'_She's not mine – '_

–**Yet–**

'– _mine yet – no wait could you stop that! Just because we've gotten to know each other and confess that we like each other does not mean that we are officially together. I want to wait for a bit, get to know each other more...become very close friends...then see what happens after that.'_

_**I think you're a sissy!**_bellowed perverse Sasuke_**BE a MAN! Someone else might come and snatch her away.**_

'_Pft. She will eventually be mine. What and Uchiha wants he gets.' _Sasuke smirked at this for he knew he wanted Sakura but something told him to hold back and take it easy._ 'But I'm going to play this by ear.'_

* * *

Twelve days had passed since they had started T101 and honestly, Sasuke had _never_ felt this mentally drained in his entire life, which is saying something...

The amount of information that he had soaked within the eleven days, would be the exact amount of information learnt within a year. Squads had been given a 6-hour recuperation period once they completed their last session. This given interlude would be used to mentally recuperate and to prepare for the final evaluation. He knew that training the Elite way would be draining...what he did not count on was the extent of that drain. His mind briefly thought of the time, when on the second day of T101 there had been a few cases where some operatives had mental shutdowns due to the amount of strain. Sasuke wondered how his brothers and Sakura handled everything, especially since they had started this method as children, and his subconscious made a mental note to research this little information later.

Sasuke literally felt as if someone had decided to continuously pound twenty tonnes of bricks on his head, while having Naruto use a megaphone to shout down his ear. He had never had this much, mental throbbing, though the word throbbing could not even cover what he was feeling.

Sasuke forcefully dragged himself to one of the rarely used training grounds to find solace from his current surroundings. He closed his eyes and blocked out everything around him as he laid, stretched out, on the ground. His team would be meeting in the last two hours to prepare for their final test, so he had three or so hours to rest and get his mind organised, eat and get his gear.

Breathing in and out, he let his muscles relax as he felt the cool gentle wind, breezed over his body. He forced his mind to become empty. As time passed he slowly dozed in and out of consciousness until at last he was able to find peace.

'_This is nice'_ he contently thought a few minutes later _'No noise...No one to inter-"_

"TEME!"

'_Looks like I spoke to soon"_ Sasuke he thought dryly, while outwardly wincing at how his momentary solitude had been broken by the unwanted blonde. Sighing, Sasuke decided to ignore the Dobe in hopes that it was all an illusion.

"TEME! WHERE ARE YOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU!"

'_Pft. Illusion my ass'_ he thought in annoyance.

"TEME! **TEME**!...TE – OH! Sasuke-teme! I found yooou! Oi, oi, Teme why you out here by yourself? Huh? Teme? TEME! Why are you ignoring meeeeeee? TE**ME!**"

"FUCK, QUIT IT DOBE" Sasuke yelled with a death glare at the annoying blonde, who had the audacity to rub his head and smile sheepishly. "Geez can't you just be quiet for a freaking minute?...damn my headache came back." he grumbled while looking at the ground ignoring Naruto. Sasuke huffed and tried to control his anger and irritation with the person in front of him. "Why are you here Dobe. And how did you even find me."

"Eh? I'd dunno. I just took a walk while being on my recoup-time...I just had a feeling you where around here since you weren't in your quarters. What you doing out here Sasuke-teme?"

'_Obviously getting away from loud people like you'_ Sasuke thought in frustration.

"Ne, ne Teme which segment did you have eh? I had Interrogation...I...something, something – Bah! Who cares about abbrivitors. Man let me tell you it was _FREAKY_ as **HELL** man! The way they used each tools, and psy...psycho..psycholologically – whatever, get in their minds was FREAKY! IBIKI and your BROTHER MAAAANNN!" Naruto shuddered in effect.

"Dobe it's abbreviation and psychology. How you made Captain, I never know..."

"HEY!"

"What's the time dobe?"

"Uhh... ... ... ...it's..." Sasuke could not help but shake his head in exasperation at Naruto who was twisting his watch around and looking up to the sky...as if he knew what he was talking about. _'Bloody Dobe'_. He sighed.

"Lt. Colonel Uchiha." a gruff-voiced command to the side. Sasuke and Naruto twisted to the left where they were greeted with the sight of Big Jack. Raising an eyebrow at the man, Jack opened his mouth.

"Your last evaluation will be commence at 1600 hours. You will be required to wear full combat uniform and bring whatever equipment you find necessary. You and your team are to report to the West-wing Stimulation Room 204, where you will receive further information." With that, he disappeared in smoke, leaving a contemplative Sasuke and a wide-eyed, gaping Naruto.

"Hn."

"DID YOU JUST SEE WHAT I JUST SAW?" screamed Naruto

Jack's disappearance was no surprise to Sasuke for only high ranked commanders could teleport. The Konoha Research and Technology Division had constructed a small gadget, after much experimentation, where a human being was able to transport him or herself to wherever he or she wished. Gadgets like this were only issued to Lt. Colonels and above or Head Commander of each department. The only downfall to the Teleportation gadget is that it can only be used within the vicinity of the base. They have yet to be able to produce a successful field teleport gadget.

Getting up from his seated position, he started walking back to his quarters where he would collect his squad; he ignored Naruto's yells with a smirk adorning his face in amusement.

* * *

Standing before Shisui, Big Jack, Sakura and General Hatake, who had decided to oversee this evaluation, Sasuke stood with an air of confidence in his combat uniform. Sasuke wore a moisture-wicking black coloured T-shirt under his tight fitting jacket. His jacket had his rank and the Konoha Flag insignia, with the colour subdued to blend in with the uniform, stitched on his right shoulder sleeve. He also had pin-on skill badges with five being the limit allowed on his jacket. He wore the IOTV, Improved Outer Tactical Vest and trousers, with black combat boots. All clothing were foliage green coloured, except the boots and stuck to him like second skin which made it easy to move around in and to protect him from random weather conditions.

He was glad that all uniforms were water and fire resistant and had many compartments, hidden or not, on it. He also had his foliage green helmet with night goggles attached to the front of the helmet. Under the helmet, Sasuke wore his black headband, which indicated his rank, around his forehead. His squad wore similar uniforms. Overall, the combat uniform wasn't very revealing as in I-can-see-your-defined-muscles-with-every-move-you-make type of revealing but as my-clothes-are-comfortable-and-I-can-perfectly-see-the-outline-of-your-body-shape type of revealing...but in their line of work who had time to worry about that.

They were equipped with all fighting gear, communication devices and a mini-tool pack. They had not be given any details prior to this gathering, so Sasuke made sure that they were ready to face any type of situation even if there were no need. He wanted to be prepared. As they stood, Sakura stepped forward and addressed them with an appraising eye towards their squad.

"Welcome to the last part of T101. You have exceeded our expectations in the training segment, but now you must show how exceptional you are in this last section. Now you will use everything that you have learnt and prior skills in this stimulation. Behind this door, you will enter a dome where you will face ten challenges that **MUST** be completed within **FOUR** hours.

"Any more, even a mille-second over four hours and you fail. Your main objectives are to remain uninjured throughout the duration of this stimulation, make it pass each checkpoint and complete each task. You have with you locators, as you can see there are dots – the green dots are your teammates and you are identified by the different letters A – D. You will decide who is who before you enter this door. The yellow dots are where you will receive your instructions. As you can see, there are only two dots available, the remaining dots will only appear after each task that has been issued, has been completed. The red dots are..." Sakura let a secret smile pass her lips as her eyes held a mischievously glint in them "...well let's just say they will be a surprise. Expect the unexpected. As soon as that door closes, your time starts. We'll be watching you. Good luck."

Sakura finished but she looked at his team for a little longer before walking off with the rest. He idly thought that she was looking at _him_ and not his team, when he pushed that thought aside as the door, now uncovered, opened before them. Sending a silent greeting of welcome them.

Sasuke turned to face his team before he allowed them another step further. "Before we go in, I will be identified as A on the locator. Suigetsu, you will be B, Juugo C and Karin D. Make sure you have your locator with you and your communicators on." With that, he turned around and strode forward. The room was brightly lit, and had metal walls encasing the room – contradicting the outside of the room.

As soon as had each body entered the room, they felt funny. As if they were being pulled in different directions at once, they were immediately alert and mentally scolded themselves for not being prepared, as a bright light formed around them instantly blinding their sight. Using their hands to block out the light they faded into darkness.

* * *

A groan escaped dry lips as the body that said lips were attached to, groggily move on what felt like the ground. All he could remember was that he was the last person to enter the dome and a bright light had encased his vision. He paused so that his senses could adjust to wherever he was. It was silent, not a single sound could be heard. He then presumed that he was alone or his comrades were still knocked out if they were around him. Rolling onto his back he mentally noted that he must have been lying on something hard and squishy. _'Ooh please don't let it be crap or one of Karin's fake boobs...hehe boobs..'_

Mentally slapping himself he breathed in slowly, to see if he broke anything, once he found he could breathe easily, he inhaled again. He took note of the fresh pine air that flowed into his nose. _Odd_ thought Suigetsu, he knew for sure that the dome was a closed off room...so how the hell had he managed to land outside. Opening his violet eyes, he blinked away the floating scribbles in his vision and took in his surroundings. It was dark but light enough that he could still things in front of him. Green, Trees towered high in the sky above Suigetsu, and then he noted that the sky was coloured in magenta, purple and blue._ 'Oooh pretty colours._' On a side note, he mentally noted it was evening.

He froze. Evening? It barely reached four-thirty before they had walked into the dome. Curling up forward, he huffed as he felt his limbs click back into place. Shaking off the stiffness he felt in his arms, he looked around again. He was alone, no comrade in sight. His eyes immediately turned alert and sharpened.

'_Just what the hell happened?'_ Suigetsu thought for a second, he moved his arm to feel the ground to make sure he was not hallucinating. 'Crunch. _Yeap it's real. I've never heard of this before. FML.'_ Getting up was a mission in itself. _'Gotta lay off on those burgers.' _Craning his neck up, flexing his arms and stretching his legs he felt back to normal again. He quickly looked his locator and physically flipped when he saw the 'image' on the locator.

Knowing that the dots coloured in green were his comrades, Suigetsu saw that the green dots were scattered all over the place. "Fuck." He hissed. He looked at green dot 'A', it was situated Northeast of his current position. Green dot 'C' was positioned southwest of both their locations. Green dot 'D' was the closet located to him. _'Gee I just had to have that whale close to me.'_ Suigetsu mentally moped at this knowledge. He noticed that the dots had not moved anywhere yet, they must still be knocked out or something.

Remembering that this was still an examination, he looked at the locator to find that he already had wasted 10 minutes. Locating the first two yellow dots, one was closest to Sasuke and the other, by the looks of it, was a few miles west of his position. Conveniently enough it would cross paths with Karin. Checking his weapons, ammo, and equipment, Suigetsu took off into the descending shadows periodically sending out a message to his teammates.

* * *

Karin had been hysterical when she had awoken from her unconscious position, which happened to be waking up on a sturdy tree branch...high of the ground. Climbing atop the branch to securely sit on it, she checked everything and ransacked her brain on what she had remembered. She herself had never been in an examination like this one before. Everything was real. Looking at her locator, she found that everyone was located in a different area. She twitched when she noticed that _her_ Sasuke-kun was so far from her position.

Shaking her head, she decided it was time to become serious. She was just about to send a message out to her communicator before a voice reached her.

"_Hydra. On the move. Nearing 'Red'. Heading to first yellow. Over."_

'_Great'_ Karin thought _'Here I thought I'd be free from you.'_

"Red. Still in position. Status Hydra. Over"

"_Well, well..now the banshee decides to answer-"_

"Shut the hell up asshole! Estimated timeframe from my location?"

"_Che. Whatever, here I was just trying to ha-"_

"JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION HYDRA!"

"_Bitch of a whale. I should be 10minutes away Red."_

"YOU **FUCKING RETARDED**-" Karin was interrupted by the voice that always made her melt.

"_Oi! That's enough you two. Red, Hydra complete first yellow. Maintain contact to Jugo. In pursuit of second yellow. Await orders after completion."_

"_Hai Hawk."_

"Hai Hawk."

* * *

**A/N: I need a cool code name for Jugo! Honestly could not think of any so if you have any suggestions then please let me know!**

So yeah, there wasn't any SasukexSakura in this chapter. I decided to cut it here, even though really it's not finished. I know it's short; I usually write 20 pages which is my limit on each chapter...but this is only 12 so yeah. Honestly, this chapter was hard for me to write... not hard...just hard in the sense that I could not find the right words to start. Moreover, it doesn't seem right anyway.

I know it has been a while since I last updated and for that, I am sorry!

I would really like your feedback on what has happened so far... And I'm not just asking because I want your reviews – BUT because I REALLY want to IMPROVE...even if its flames...I'll try not to get offended by anything!

Lol. But I do promise that I will finish this story. There are many twists that will happen in the middle...all yall have to do is be patient. Now that Uni is back up! I'll let you know when the next chapter will be up!

**Read and Review!**

**xO**

**Updated 25 July 2011**


End file.
